16:16
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: Eternia and Etheria are about to be embroiled in the two greatest battles in history and nothing will be the same again!
1. Revelations

**16:16**

**By: General Stingrad**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the ones I made up. He-Man belongs to Mattel, Filmation, and MYP. She-Ra belongs to Mattel and Filmation)

**Part I: Gathering the Armies**

**Chapter I: Revelations**

LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL

6th DAY IN THE TENTH YEAR IN MY CONQUEST OF ETHERIA

It is said that patience is the key to success, that those who wait and persevere are those who triumph. If that is the case my victory is at hand, ever since my release from Despondos and defeat at the hands of King Grayskull's descendents, He-Man and She-Ra, I have fought to conquer the planet Etheria and have failed but soon the tide will turn!

While I was pondering on my victory, I received an important message from my father on Horde World, Horde Prime. The Tritheon was about reemerge on Eternia and with it enough power to break the barrier that imprisons my father on Horde World.

His instructions were to withdraw my forces from their posts so they could be ready to leave for Eternia when we receive word the Tritheon has reemerged, at long last the destiny that was denied to me as Ralabad will be mine as Hordak- The conquest of Etheria and the universe itself!

I left immediately to recall the troops and prepare for the conquest of Eternia!

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

6th DAY IN THE TENTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

Today is my birthday, but I cannot spend it with my family. I have a sworn duty to save Etheria from Hordak and bring him to justice, a duty that I must uphold, even though my heart longs to be with my family on this day.

I decided I needed something to take my mind off my sadness so I decided to go for a walk, if nothing else it will give me a chance to see what Hordak's goons are up to and give She-Ra some exercise.

I placed the Sword of Protection in its scabbard and left for the briefing room, so as to see if there were reports of Horde activity before I started my walk.

When I got there, I found Bow and Glimmer sitting on the respective seats. All members of the Rebellion have an assigned in which the sit at during meetings; for Bow his seat was to the right of Angella's throne and for Glimmer hers is to Angella's left.

I could tell that it was a slow day, Bow was busy sharpening his arrows, every once in a while he would stare up at the screen as if he hoped that something would happen.

Glimmer was sitting in her chair, playing a card game, normally the room is a buzz with activity soldiers running in and out of the room with reports of Horde activity but for some reason everything strangely quiet and it was tying my stomach in knots.

"I'm going out for a walk, alert me if anything comes up," I told them as I got a jacket out from a supply closet and opened the door.

"Okay but don't get your hopes up, there hasn't been any sign of Horde activity all day," Glimmer informed me as she twirled a lock of her violet hair in her fingers and continued to play her card game.

I could tell that she wasn't exaggerating when she said that, but usually Hordak attacks when you least expect him to strike, so I knew I had to be prepared just in case.

"Okay, I'll be back shortly," I said as I zipped up and walked out the doors, something told this day would be far from dull.

LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL

6th DAY IN THE TENTH YEAR IN MY CONQUEST OF ETHERIA

I did as my father said and recalled all the troops from their posts and assembled them outside the Fright Zone. There were thousands of troops waiting outside of the gates, chanting my name, they knew that something was happening and it was something big.

I walked up to the balcony and addressed the troops, "My loyal followers, today begins a new era for the Horde," I began to say as the crowed roared with eagerness. "Today we prepare for the return of our supreme commander, Horde Prime, from his prison on Horde World and usher in the Horde's new rule of the cosmos," I said to the mass of soldiers standing below.

I went on to tell them about Horde Prime's plan to crush the Rebels and how we would reclaim Etheria and from there the universe would be ours. "Soon the Bloodbat will fly above the cosmos once more!" I shouted to which the crowd roared in support of my plan, with that I left the balcony and went to prepare for Horde Prime's return to this world.

I headed for the Doom Tower, Horde Prime's throne room in the Fright Zone and read over the ancient rites needed to free my father from Horde World. Soon Etheria will feel Horde Prime's wrath!

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

6th DAY IN THE TENTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

I walked along the streets of Brightmoon for several hours, the one thing that seemed to be noticeable: there were no Horde Troopers whatsoever it was if Hordak had packed up and left, but something in my gut told me that was not the case.

Everyone seemed to be enjoy this lull in Hordak's activity, but I wasn't, I kept thinking about the last time Hordak seemed to have vanished, he returned in the middle of the night and nearly destroyed Castle Brightmoon, I was not going to let that happen again.

While my eyes were looking for Horde activity, my heart was with my family. Ever since my brother rescued me, I have always wanted to have birthday celebration to make up for the ones I missed, but I know that will have wait on that birthday part until Hordak is no more.

I had walked for about three hours, and arrived at the village of Ibrium about 3 miles outside of Brightmoon, when I received a message from the Sorceress, she needed me to come Grayskull immediately, it looks like I'll get to spend my birthday with my family after all.

PRINCE ADAM'S JOURNAL

6th DAY IN THE FIFTEENTH YEAR OF SKELETOR'S ATTEMPT TO ENTER CASTLE GRAYSKULL

Things have been hectic here at the Royal Palace; three days ago Skeletor attacked the palace leaving my father seriously wounded. The strange thing is that it seemed that Skeletor didn't want Grayskull, he wanted my father. There is something father or mother is not telling me, but I don't have time for that now.

I had wanted to go to Etheria to see Adora today, it's her, actually our, birthday, the first real birthday she's had in her life and I wanted it to be real special for her, but it looks like the party will have to wait, with dad being injured I was made king of Eternia. I always thought that being king would be fun. I saw my dad sit on the throne and boss people around, but now that I am king I can see that it's not all fun and games and to make matters worse I still have my duties as He-Man to attend to.

Today was a usual day of meetings with the royal cabinet, which is as exciting as it sounds, basically it's just about of old guys sitting around talking about "How to make Eternia better," It was the most boring five hours of my life.

Luckily, halfway through the meeting I received a message from the Sorceress to come to Grayskull at once she said it was something of the utmost important ace.

When I arrived there I was greeted by my sister Adora, I gave her a hug and wished her a happy birthday and gave her a gift. She told me of her adventures on Etheria, and of the strange events of today.

She said that Hordak seemed to be quiet today and his forces seem to have been withdrawn from their posts, this was surprising.

"What do you think it means?" I asked her hoping maybe she had talked to Light Hope about this matter.

Before she could answer, the Sorceress, in the form of Zoar, flew into the room. She perched on her throne and transformed into her human form.

"Adam, Adora the cosmos in grave danger, Horde Prime is about to return," She said in a somber tone of voice.

"Who is Horde Prime?" I asked her, he sounded like another like of Hordak's minions to me, but I was not the expert on that matter.

According to the Sorceress, Horde Prime is the god of all evil in the universe and Hordak's father. Millennia ago, he invaded the once peaceful world of Infintia, millions of innocent people died as a result of the war, it wasn't until Light Hope banished him to the planet of Omega Terminus, at the edge of the universe, and sealed the gateway between the two worlds, that the war ended.

Infintia was renamed Etheria and Light Hope died and became a being of pure energy.

But now Horde Prime was going to break the seal and return to Eternia and Etheria.

"But Sorceress, Horde Prime needs a source of great magic to break the barrier, how is he going to do it?" Adora asked inquisitively, she knew something about this Horde Prime that I didn't.

"He is planning to use the power of the Tritheon to break the barrier between the two worlds," the Sorceress answered her somberly.

It was then I knew that this was a false alarm, everyone on Eternia knows that the Tritheon is a myth, no archaeological evidence as ever been found proving the Tritheon was real.

The Sorceress could sense my disbelief, "The Tritheon is real and if Horde Prime succeeds, the universe is doomed," she told me. As much I knew the Tritheon was a myth, I knew that sorceress was dead serious about Eternia being in danger.

"What can we do to stop him?" I asked the Sorceress, she probably knew of some amulet or spell that could stop Horde Prime from breaking loose and save the universe.

The Sorceress stood up bowed her head and sighed, "There is nothing that can be done, Time has decreed that when the Tritheon emerges Horde Prime will be freed. The only thing we can do is prepare for the war," she said as she walked over to her mystic view screen.

I was shocked, she has never said anything like that before, I thought I mistook what she said so I asked again what she said, but there was no mistake; there was nothing we could do to stop this Horde Prime from being freed.

"Then why did you send for us Sorceress if there was nothing we can do?" I asked her, it's not like her to send for us if nothing can be done. If this was her idea of a joke it was in bad taste.

"I sent for you because I need you to go on an important mission," she said activating her view screen.

"What is the mission you want us to go on Sorceress?" I asked her wanting know more of this important task she wants us to do. It must have to do with 'the war' she said was going to happen.

"You are to leave Eternia for the distant world of Primus, there youwill find the Galactic Guardians, warriors like you, who have sworn to uphold justice and thwart evil. You must recruit them for the war against Horde Prime," she said as she showed an image of Primus.

I didn't know what to do, I can't just leave Eternia, I'm its king that would be desertion. What if Skeletor came back and conquered the planet while I was gone. I had responsibility and now the Sorceress wants me to forgo that for what some ancient threat that is probably just a myth. I had enough, I walked out of Grayskull.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

6th DAY IN THE TENTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

I could sense Adam's pain, he told me that he had been made king since father was injured when Skeletor attacked the palace, but he also responsibilities as He-Man I had to make him understand that.

"Adam! Wait!" I cried out as I ran after him, I finally caught up with him at the drawbridge, he had looked worn out, being king was taking a toll on his body and he was near his breaking point.

"Have you come to force me to go on this mission?" he asked dryly as he turned around to look at me.

"I can't force you to do anything Adam, but please reconsider this, I know you are under a lot of stress and you have responsibilities to the planet, but if you don't go on this mission Eternia could be in a lot of trouble. Please Adam if you won't do it for Eternia, then do it for me," I told him as I took his hand in mine and comforted him the best I could.

It was at the moment that it hit him that this might be important and agreed to do this. I helped him back into the castle.

When we got back into the castle, The Sorceress told us that we would need to choose two allies to accompany us on this journey and sent us home to choose our companions, I knew who Adam would pick but I had no idea who I would choose.

LORD SKELETOR'S JOURNAL

6th DAY IN THE FIFTEENTH YEAR OF MY ATTEMPT TO ENTER CASTLE GRAYSKULL

My last attack on the palace has injured my brother (a pity it did not take his face like he did to me) and put that wimp Adam on the throne.

It also seemed to silence He-Man, leaving Eternia ripe for the picking. All I need is the right moment to strike and claim Eternia's throne.

While I was plotting Tri-Klops alerted me with some interesting news, apparently that fool Prince Adam is leaving Eternia. Normally, such an event would be the perfect chance to take over, but I had bigger fish to fry. I knew that wherever Adam goes He-Man usually follows and I have made it my mission to follow He-Man to the ends of the universe until I have destroyed him!

I gave orders to Tri-Klops that he is in charge while I am gone, he thought I was mad to leave when the throne will be vacant but this goes beyond Eternia, if He-Man leaves that means Grayskull's powers must be leaving Eternia and I cannot let that happen.

I decided to enter Grayskull through Subternia. After walking through labyrinths for awhile I came across a room with a locked door; I blasted it with my Havok Staff and entered it. Inside was a control room filled monitors, consoles, button, and all sorts of buttons, no doubt this is control center for the ship that will take Adam away.

There was another door in the room, like the room to the control room it too was locked which I quickly took care of and entered this new room.

In this room was large spacecraft it was made of silver which glistened like Eternia's moons, on the side was the same emblem that He-Man wears on his chest armor and the name _Grayskull_.

The ships ramp was lowered and entered it, it was even more impressive inside. From what I could surmise from the readouts Adam was leaving for some planet called Primus light years away.

I knew that I needed to make myself hidden or else my plan will be ruined, luckily I found a supply closet, I opened the door and hid in there until my plan was ready.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

6th DAY IN THE TENTH YEAR IN MY CONQUEST OF ETHERIA

The Sorceress told us that we each needed to bring two allies to accompany us to Primus, I knew that Adam might choose Teela and one other of the masters to accompany him, but I had no idea who I was going to bring with me.

I was thinking of bringing Seahawk and one of his crewmen with me, but that would be unfair to him, he's a sailor and to take him away from the sea would be cruel and I could never be cruel to him.

But who else could I take with me, then it hit me I would take with me the two people who have been with me, who have believed me since I became a member of the Rebellion, Bow and Glimmer.

I quickly got packed and made my way to Queen Angella's throne room, I did not know how she would take this Glimmer is her only daughter but I also know she would do anything to save the universe from the Horde.

After walking for an hour I reached the throne room, it was elaborately decorated with pictures of angels and great battles. Angella sat at the other end of the room flanked by two statues.

I approached the throne and knelt down, "Queen Angella, I have something to ask you," I told her anxiously, this was the moment of truth would she agree or not.

"Rise Adora, what do you wish to ask me?" she said calmly and with sense of peace in her voice.

I told her that Adam and I had been asked to go on a diplomatic mission and we were told to pick two people to accompany us, and that I picked Bow and Glimmer to go with me.

She thought a moment and then gave her permission; she asked when we were leaving, "right away," I replied.

Bow and Glimmer went to pack their things and I went to open a portal to Grayskull so we could leave, but before we left the room Angella gave us the Angellian Blessing, and ancient poem describing the history of the planet's rulers, after she gave it she said "may Light Hope bless you and guard you," and dismissed us.

An hour later the three of us met outside the palace, Bow and Glimmer asked how we were getting to Eternia, I had told them that Casta had opened a portal for (even though it was me who opened it) us use.

I took them to the portal and stepped through it, this way Bow and Glimmer know that there is nothing to be afraid of. Once they saw that I passed through it with no problem they followed me through the portal and to what would surely be a day unlike any other.

TEELA'S DIARY

6th DAY IN THE FIFTEENTH YEAR OF SKELETOR'S ATTEMPT TO ENTER CASTLE GRAYSKULL

Today started like any other and all was going well until about the middle of the day, it was then that it went from normal to extraordinary.

I was in the courtyard doing my afternoon exercises when father came out; he said that I had to accompany him and Adam to Grayskull.

I asked him what was going on, all he would say was that something important was happening and our helped would be needed. I knew whatever was going on was important.

I met up with father and Adam outside the palace and from there we left for Grayskull in the wind raider. I tried to get father to tell me why were going to Grayskull, but all he would tell me was that all Eternia was at stake.

As we zoomed along in the wind raider all I could think about was father's words, 'all Eternia was at stake' what could he mean by that what would be so bad hat my help was required something didn't add up.

After about an hour we reached the castle, Adora and her friends Bow and Glimmer were waiting for us.

I went up to Adora and wished her a happy birthday after talking for a moment we entered Grayskull and headed to the throne room.

I had been only in Grayskull once, when I went in search of the one called the Sorceress who had saved my life only to find more questions. Now I am going once more with the same questions as before and new ones as well.

When we arrived in the throne room where greeted by a beautiful woman with wings, she reminded me of the ancient Angellians of Etheria that I read about in history class and seen in paintings in the royal museum.

"Greetings all, you have been summoned to be part of an urgent mission," she said in somber tone of voice.

It seemed odd, why would we be picked for this mission and not He-Man and She-Ra who, at least in my opinion, are more capable to than me, Adam, father, Adora, Bow, and Glimmer.

I told the Sorceress my concern, all she said was that "Soon you concerns will be addressed," as she looked to Adam and Adora.

She then explained to us the mission we about to go on. Some evil god named Horde Prime was going to be freed and start a war and we were supposed to go to a distant planet called Primus to find allies for this war.

After explaining the specifics of the mission she turned to Adam and Adora and smiled, "it is time for that what was hidden to be revealed," she told them cryptically.

Adam and Adora took out two swords, they looked identical to He-Man and She-Ra's, and raised them in the air.

"For the Honor of Grayskull!" Adora exclaimed as she was bathed in light and when the light faded Adora was gone and She-Ra stood in her place. I couldn't believe but it got more unbelievable.

Adam did the same thing except he said "By the Power of Grayskull!" lightning struck the sword and He-Man stood in Adam's place.

I turned to father but before he could say anything She-Ra spoke, "yes, Teela its true, me and He-Man are Adora and Adam," I could hardly believe it, but somehow it all made sence why Adam and Adora always seem to run from a battle, It was because it was they were going to change into He-Man and She-Ra!

"There is one other thing you should know Teela," the Sorceress said as she looked at father, who nodded to her.

"What is it you want me to know?" I asked worriedly, what did I need to know that the Sorceress knew and why did father have to approve of it first.

"I am your mother," she told me, in less than a second my entire world was turned upside.

Tears ran down my face, how could this be true, father had always told me that she died during the Great Unrest, and yet here she was standing before me.

"Father, is this true?" I asked my father, was this a lie, a dream, or was it real; I had to know the truth.

"It is Teela," he said in a loving tone.

"Mother!" I cried out as went up to her and hugged her, "why did you leave me?" I asked her, wanting to know why she made the choices she made.

"My duties as guardian of Grayskull prevented me from caring for you, but that does not mean I don't love you," she said lovingly as we embraced.

"I love you mother," I said in a burst of emotion, never in my life have I felt such a torrent of happiness and sadness in my life.

The Sorceress smiled at me and said "it is time," we broke the embrace and led us out of the throne room.

After a long walk we reached a door, it was strangely damaged, the Sorceress seemed worried but quickly dismissed it as she led us into the room.

The room was filled with controls and dials and devices of all sorts, never in all my life had I seen such technology, it was truly amazing.

The Sorceress took us to the far corner of the room where there was another door, also mysteriously damaged, once again a look of worry crossed my mother's face but it soon vanished as she opened the door and led into another that housed a massive space ship.

The ship was large and made of silver which reflected the few lights that were in the room. On the side of the ship was the same symbol that was on He-Man's harness and sword,

"This is the _Grayskull_, this was the same ship that took the ancient Gnostics from Infintia to Eternia," she told us, she went on to say that it has been modified to be powered by the Swords of Power and Protection and with that power we should reach in a short amount of time.

She lowered the ramp and we entered the craft, before I boarded the craft, I turned and hugged my mother. I didn't want to leave her not after I just found her. I could not bear being apart from her.

"I can't do it mother, I can't leave you," I told her in between tears, I would not loose her again.

"But you must my daughter, your friends need you," she said, I knew she was right but I just can't do it.

Just then She-Ra came out, she put her hand on my shoulder, "I know how you feel, but this is something you have to do," she told me as she smiled warmly at me.

I bowed my head, "I'll do it mother," I told her resolutely and boarded the ship.

She-Ra stayed off the ship for a moment, she asked the Sorceress who was going to protect Eternia and Etheria while they were gone.

"Zodak and I will guard Eternia and Etheria from evil," she assured She-Ra as she watched her board the craft.

Once we were aboard the craft and buckled up, He-Man and She-Ra placed their swords into two slots by their seats.

The consoles lit up on the dashboard and the runway seemed to levitate, seconds later were on the roof of Castle Grayskull and with deafening roar of the engines the ship took off in a blast of energy and we left Eternia!


	2. The True Face of Evil

**Chapter II: The True Face of Evil**

LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL

6th DAY IN THE TENTH YEAR IN MY CONQUEST OF ETHERIA

I had locked myself in the Doom Tower for most of the day so I could prepare for Horde Prime's return.

Millennia ago, Doom Tower served as Horde Prime's throne room when he built the Fright Zone. Locked within these walls are all of his books and scrolls on magic and the key to freeing Horde Prime from Horde World.

While I was studying, Shadow Weaver came in with some interesting news, He-Man and She-Ra have left the Eternian Solar System, this could be the chance I have waited for.

"Weaver, prepare our forces to leave for Eternia at once, now is the time to exact revenge against Grayskull!" I told her as put a book I was reading down and left for my throne room.

At last Eternia and Etheria would be mine!

PRINCE ADAM'S JOURNAL

15h DAY IN THE SIXTEENTH YEAR OF SKELETOR'S ATTEMPT TO ENTER CASTLE GRAYSKULL

It has been over a year since we left Eternia; thanks to the Grayskull's advanced technology we are halfway to Primus. While I am excited about this mission I can't help thinking about my parents.

Before we left for Grayskull, I had bid them farewell and told them about my secret. They were shocked that I was He-Man ad told me that they were proud of me.

I told them about the mission to Primus, they were saddened that I and sis had to leave but they understood why I had to go.

"My son, I want you to know, that we're proud of you no matter what and we love you," mom said as she smiled and gave me a kiss and hug.

"I love you too mom, as soon as we recruited these Galactic Guardians we'll head back home," I told her with tears in my eyes.

She told me before I left to be brave and to take care of Adora, I told that I would, then we broke the embrace and I left the palace.

The voyage so far has been peaceful; everyone is asleep except for me. I decided if I can't sleep I would take a bath to help me to relax.

I went to the supply closet to get some towels, when I got there I found Skeletor hiding there.

"YOU!" I shouted as I went to grab him, but he escaped before I could capture him.

I raced to the cockpit to grab my sword and went after him. I searched for hours until I found him in the mess hall.

"You'll never win," he said as he blasted me with his Havok Staff and ran out of the mess hall.

"You will be brought to justice," I told him as I deflected the bolt.

We fought for hours, I was getting exhausted and I was afraid that he would win. We had fought throughout most of the ship.

The battle drew to its climax in the Power Room, the room where the ships engines are kept.

"The universe is mine!" Skeletor yelled swung his staff at me trying to knock me unconscious.

"Never!" I yelled as we continued to fight, we were on a balcony that overlooked the generator. I was hoping to knock the staff out of his hand and capture him , but everything did not go as plan.

Skeletor went to attack but he tripped and went sprawling backwards into the power generator. Luckily, he grabbed onto the edge of the balcony.

"Skeletor, grab my hand before you fall!" I told him as I held out my hand to him. Even though he is my enemy I was not going to let him die.

Skeletor paused for a moment and then let go of the ledge and went spiraling into the generator and in a flash of light it was over.

I looked down at where Skeletor fell and tried to see if he was still alive but could see nothing, I could still hear his demonic laughter in my ears.

I wished I could have saved him; Skeletor didn't deserve to die no matter how evil and twisted he was. I wish he would have listened to reason, but instead he gave into his madness and chose to end his life.

I feel that I have failed to uphold my duties as He-Man by letting Skeletor die. Am I worthy to have this power bestowed on me? Although I knew the answer was yes, deep down I felt as if the answer was 'no'.

I went back to the cockpit to reflect on what had happened.

When I got there I found She-Ra sitting on her seat, she seemed distracted and sad.

I walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder, "You have a bad dream sis?" I asked her jokingly hoping it would make her smile.

"No, just a little homesick that's all," she said as she sighed, I knew how she felt I too was home sick and wished I was back at the palace, but I knew that this mission was important.

She looked at me and saw the bruises on my body, the look in her eyes turned from sadness to concern.

"What happened to you?" she said as she got up and took me to the infirmary of the ship.

"Skeletor, he snuck aboard the ship and while we're fighting he fell into the power generator. I tried to help him but he refused and that was it," I sighed, I kept thinking about his death and how I wish I could save him.

"It wasn't your fault, it was Skeletor's choice and there was nothing else you could do," she said as dressed my wounds with bandages.

"I know sis, but still a person died and I did not stop him," I told her, my mind still reeling from Skeletor's demise.

"Adam, it was not your fault," she said adamantly as she helped me stand up. She then looked into my eyes and asked me worriedly, "What do your think this new planet will be like?"

"I'm not sure sis, but don't worry we won't be alone. Bow, Glimmer, Teela, and Duncan are here with us and if these Guardians are like what the Sorceress said they are then I'm sure they will want to us help us sis," I told her. I knew she was trying to be brave but I could see the fear in her eyes, and it broke my heart.

"It will be okay sis, you'll see," I told her as I stood up and gave her a hug and went back to bed.

LORD SKELETOR'S JOURNAL

15th DAY IN THE SIXTEENTH YEAR OF MY ATTEMPT TO ENTER CASTLE GRAYSKULL

He-Man thinks I'm dead, he thinks that I perished in the explosion but evil never dies!

After he left the Power Room, I crawled of out the power generator, and went into the second infirmary. I used the medical technologies there to repair in my body.

I amputated my limbs and replaced them with mechanical prosthetics; constructed a metal chestplate and fashioned a metal death's head mask to hide my own damaged skull. The final improvement was I updated my Havok Staff adding a laser blaster to it and instead of a ram's skull a human skull and crossbones now adorns the top of my weapon.

"Let the universe tremble before the Cybernetic Overlord of Evil!" I shouted as I left the infirmary and headed for an escape pod and left the _Grayskull._

I floated in space for what seemed hours until I crashed on a planet, from what my sensors said I was on a moon called Nordor, only a few Astronomical Units from Primus. What a perfect place to plan my revenge against He-Man and She-Ra.

A few moments later two natives came to my pod, one seemed to be some sort of reptilian monster wearing a helmet and a backpack with four mechanical tentacles. The other one had a giant eyeball for a head.

"It's just where you said it would be, Optikk," the tentacled creature told his comrade.

"Of course Slushhead I'm psychic remember and look there is a survivor. Brakk will have someone new to torture instead of us," Optikk commented.

They approached me, put shackles around my wrists and ankles and led me away.

We arrived at a large military bunker, inside were statues and pictures of the leader of the group or at least that was my theory. Along the way we passed many control rooms filled with vast arrays of technology, which I will soon control.

Finally, we reached the throne room, it was a shrine to technology and egotism, and sitting at the other end of the room was this Brakk.

"Who is this you have brought before me?" he asked as stood up and walked towards me. He was a tall purple skinned being dressed in a red jumpsuit with silver shoulder pads and a silver helmet.

"I am Skeletor, great Brakk and I come in peace," I said mockingly as bowed to him hoping to gain his trust.

"I'm not falling for your tricks Horde lackey!" he snapped defiantly as he walked back to his throne.

"I do not work for the Horde, I have come to help you and grant your greatest wish," I told trying to convince him that I was not a Hordesman.

"You don't fool me, Horde scum, the Bloodbat on your armor gives you away," he said pointing the bat on my armor.

I was getting annoyed now, I had tried to be nice but this fool was asking for it now.

"YOU PATHETIC FOOL; I AM THE OVERLORD OF EVIL, THE LORD OF DESTRUCTION, THE MOST FEARED ENTITY IN THE COSMOS, YOU WILL BOW DOWN TO ME!" I shouted as I summoned my Havok Staff, broke the shackles, and zapped the Lord of the Mutants.

"Please have mercy, Skeletor! What do you want?" he said in between his cries of pain.

I could tell that he was in pain and stopped torturing him, "For all intents and purposes I will be running things here. Submit to my rule and you will prosper; refuse me and you will die," I told him as I blasted a statue to bits.

"All hail Lord Skeletor!" he said as he got down on his knees, soon this planet will soon feel my power and He-Man and She-Ra will die!

QUEEN MARLENA'S JOURNAL

16th DAY IN THE SIXTEENTH YEAR OF SKELETOR'S ATTEMPT TO ENTER CASTLE GRAYSKULL

There has been no sign of Keldor in over a year, there had reports that he had been killed by his henchmen, but I do not believe it somewhere out there he's plotting his return and we must be ready for him.

Randor has finally recovered from his injuries and even though I am overjoyed because of that I am still worried: worried for Adam and Adora. I wonder if they are safe and sound, do they have enough supplies to last the entire journey and if they miss home.

I wish I could see them again, I know that they can take care of themselves but I still worry about them, how I miss my babies.

To make matters worse, we have received word from our spies that Hordak is invading Eternia with a large army.

I had contacted Queen Angella on Etheria and we have come up with a solution to this problem. We will form an alliance between the Rebellion and the Masters, this union will be called the United Coalition against the Horde or the Coalition for short. Together we hope to oust Hordak from the planets of Etheria and Eternia!

I hope to the Goddess that this will work.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

17h DAY IN THE ELEVENTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S CONQUEST OF ETHERIA

After a long journey, we reached Primus. From the cockpit it appeared to be a beautiful planet and reminded me a lot of Eternia.

At first we had some trouble getting clearance to land but once we identified ourselves as non hostile they allowed us to land at their main spaceport.

When we touched down and exited the ship, we were greeted by three beings one wore a green wetsuit and a diving helmet, a second wore a blue jumpsuit and wore a jet pack; the third one was bald and wore suit of armor.

"He-Man and She-Ra, I am Commander Flipshot, this is Captain Hydron and Lieutenant Lubic, we're the Galactic Guardians and we have been expecting you," the man in the green wetsuit said as he shook Adam's hand and motioned for us to follow him.

While we were walking to their headquarters Flipshot told us about their mission.

According to him, Primus and Denebria, its sister planet, have been at war for millennia. Over the centuries the Denebrians have totally wiped out the Primian army so the leaders of Primus recruited beings from all across the universe to defend Primus from its enemies.

He also told us that Denebria's leader, a being named Brakk, has ties to the Horde. Millennia ago, he was a low-level ambassador sent to Etheria. It was there he met the Magi, Ralabad the Wise. The corrupt Magus had found the Crystal of Prime and Brakk asked him to plead with the god for power, which he desired above all things. But Brakk believesRalabad double-crossed him and since then Brakk has severed his ties to the Horde.

We talked for hours until we reached a large military citadel, which Flipshot identified as their headquarters.

"We have quarters setup for you and your guests," he told my brother as he set our bags down and showed us to a table.

"Flipshot, have any other craft landed on Primus besides us?" I asked him, I was worried that Skeletor might have survived his fall, escaped from our ship, and had landed here already amassing an army to attack Primus.

He told me that no one had landed on Primus but their sensors picked a strange craft on Nordor, a moon of Denebria, something about that set off something in my mind, could it be Skeletor, I wish I could check it out, but right now I have other things to worry about.

Flipshot ordered his men to show us to our rooms so we could relax for awhile.

Once we were settled in, I decided to take a short nap, I was suffering from space lag and my head was throbbing from hearing the engines for such a long time and a quiet nap would be a welcome relief.

I plopped down on my bed and closed my eyes waiting for Hypnos to take me away.

LORD SKELETOR'S JOURNAL

16th DAY IN THE SIXTEENTH YEAR OF MY ATTEMPT TO ENTER CASTLE GRAYSKULL

These mutants are pushovers; I have already set up my throne room in their base and will soon be ready to begin my conquest of this solar system and crush my enemies.

According to Brakk, He-Man and She-Ra have landed on Primus; I knew this was the chance I was waiting for.

"Slushhead! Optikk! You dimbulbs are coming with me to Primus, we have work to do," I told them as walked towards the hangar bay.

He-Man and She-Ra will be in a rude awakening.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

16th DAY IN THE TENTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

I slept for several hours; I had the most wonderful dream. I had dreamt that me and Adam were kids and Hordak never kidnapped me. It was the most wonderful experience I ever had, I wish it were true.

This peace was disturbed when Adam came rushing to my room. He said that Skeletor had been spotted along with two other creatures.

I got up and followed Adam outside, sure enough there was Skeletor or I thought it was Skeletor.

He looked different; he had a red chestplate decorated with skulls and wore a red cape. His limbs were mechanical and his skull was hidden by a metal death's head mask with a gold helmet. Instead of his Havok Staff he had a staff with a silver skull and crossbones.

"Greetings He-Fool and She-Moron! You're just in time for your destruction!" he cackled evilly, he thenturned to his flunkies "is everything in place?" he asked them to which they nodded.

Adam stepped forward, "New look same Bone Face!" he said as he charged at Skeletor.

"That's what you think," Skeletor retorted as he blasted Adam with his staff sending him flying a across the platform.

"That wasn't very nice," I said as I ran up to him, sword drawn. I was hoping to knock him off his guard and disarm him.

"I don't play nice," he retorted as he grabbed me by the throat and held me in the air, his grip was stronger than normal and was crushing my windpipe.

"What's wrong She-Ra, skeleton got your tongue?" he said as he tightened his grip, I could feel the bones in my neck cracking and the blood slither down my throat, everything was going black.

With what little strength I had left, I kicked Skeletor in the gut, the force of which made him lose his grip on my throat and released me.

"You're…done…for…Skele…," I murmured as I tried to get up but I was too weak and collapsed.

The last thing I remember was hearing an explosion and then there was darkness.


	3. Matters of the Heart

**Chapter III: Matters of the Heart**

LORD SKELETOR'S JOURNAL

16th DAY IN THE SIXTEENTH YEAR OF MY ATTEMPT TO ENTER CASTLE GRAYSKULL

My plan was a success, not only did I destroy He-Man and She-Ra's ship but I killed the Princess of Power. My revenge will be sweeter than I thought.

When I returned to the base, I found Brakk looking over some battle plans. He was oblivious to me watching over him.

"Such pathetic plans Brakk, you'll never get anywhere with that scheme," I told him mockingly as I snatched the plan from him.

"Like you have something better planned?" He snapped back as he stood up and wrested the plans from me. He was obviously annoyed and was trying to control his temper, I love to see people suffer, its music to my ears.

"In fact I do, I just got back from blowing up He-Man and She-Ra's space ship and made sure She-Ra won't interfere anymore, ever," I said if I still had skin on my face I would smile, but even if I did my death's head mask would hide it from the world.

"How did you kill her?" he asked as he sat back down on his throne waiting for my reply. He thought I was lying but I would have told him if I were lying.

I looked down at the ground, there was a rock sitting by my feet. I picked it up and declared, "Like this," as I crushed the rock effortlessly.

"Pathetic, so you killed her big deal," he said dryly, "How does that help me destroy Primus?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow to me, hoping I would not have an answer.

I wanted to destroy him, all it would take was for me was to place my hand on Brakk's throat and squeeze. It would be over and he would forever know that I, Skeletor, am the one in charge. But this was neither the time nor place to vent my anger, so I simply counted to ten and said, "It will help you by getting rid of a potential enemy," with that I left the room.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

UNKNOWN DATE

I don't know how long I was out for, but the next thing I remember was hearing a familiar voice say, "Sis, can you hear me?" I opened my eyes and standing beside was my bed was Adam.

"Hey there sis, how you feeling?" he asked as he handed me a bouquet of flowers. He was obviously worried about me; I could see it in his face.

"I'm fine He-Man," I said as I tried to sit up but I was in too much pain. "What happened out there? The last thing I remember was an explosion?" I asked him, I knew whatever happened after I knew it could not be good.

"Skeletor destroyed the _Grayskull_ it's totaled," he said as he bowed his head.

Tears rolled down my cheeks, I knew that ship was our only way of getting home and know we would never get home.

"Adam, we're never getting home are we?" I said in between my tears, my one dream the one thing keeping me going was the fact that once we recruited the Guardians we would leave for home, but now that hope was crushed.

"No, we'll get home sis, you'll see," he said as gently hugged me and dried my tears.

His words soothed me and I began to feel better, I looked into his eyes and smiled. I knew that we would get home.

"I believe this is yours sis," he said as he handed me my sword.

I took the sword for him and raised it as high as I could and proclaimed, "For the honor of Grayskull," instantly I felt the power of Grayskull course through my body. I felt renewed and my wounds were healed.

"Thanks, I owe you one," I said as I removed my neck brace and IV and got out of bed.

"No sis, you don't owe me," he said, "I just would like to know how Skeletor survived his injuries," he asked as he looked out the window of the room.

"I don't know, but the question is how he became so powerful, he nearly broke my neck," I said as I rubbed my neck, even though it was healed it was still tender.

Now we had to deal with Skeletor in this solar system and he's more powerful than ever.

TEELA'S DIARY

14th DAY IN THE EIGHTEENTH YEAR OF SKELETOR'S ATTEMPT TO ENTER CASTLE GRAYSKULL.

We have been on Primus for two years, Skeletor has wreaked havoc here just like he does on Eternia.

His goons have raided museums, munitions houses and other high profile targets but the question is why.

I have other things on my mind as well, mainly Adam. He has been my comfort and my joy; he is what makes living on this planet manageable. I would be lost without him.

This afternoon I went up to his room and knocked on his door.

"Come in," he said as he opened the door, he was tired Skeletor has been running him ragged as of late and he needed rest but what I had to say was important.

"Adam, could I talk for you for a moment?" I asked him as I came in and sat on his bed.

"What's wrong, Teela?" he asked as he sat down beside me, there was a look of concern in his eyes.

I swallowed hard, this was it, it would be now or never, "Adam, we've known each other for a long time and we've had feelings for each other for a while now," I said, my voice shaking with fear.

Adam placed my trembling hands in his and stared at me, his blue eyes shined brighter than Eternia's twin moons. "What are you saying Teela?" he asked worriedly I could tell he was nervous too.

"Adam, will you marry me?" I blurted out, he probably thought me a fool. I placed my hand over my mouth to prevent myself from saying anything stupid again.

"Of course I'll marry you Teela, but you do know that being my wife would put your life in danger," he said in all seriousness. I knew he would not want to endanger my life.

"I don't care I would risk my life just to spend one second with you as your wife," I told him bravely, "Adam, I'm incomplete without you; I don't care what dangers I'll face if it meant I could spend the rest of my life with you," I told him, I did not care if my life would be in danger all that matter was that we would be together.

"I don't have a ring to give you Teela," he confessed, he looked as if he had done something wrong which wasn't the case, ring or no ring, I still loved him.

"Adam I don't need a ring to tell me that you love me, your heart is the best thing you can give me," I said lovingly as I stared into his blue eyes.

"I love you, Teela," he said as he leaned closer to me.

"And I love you Adam, with every ounce of my being," I replied as I leaned closer to him until our lips met and we kissed; It was the most magical moment of my life.

Later that night in an old Gnostic temple outside of Galactic City, the capital of Primus, we were married.

After the ceremony which involved me and Adam drinking two glasses of wine, one sweet and one sour, the priest declared "You may now kiss the bride."

We leaned closer to each other, staring into each other's eyes. We wrapped our arms around each other and our lips touched. In that moment, I finally felt complete.

LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL

20th DAY IN THE TWENTITH YEAR IN MY CONQUEST OF ETHERIA

I am now in complete control of Eternia, my forces have crushed the pitiful alliance between the Eternians and the Etherians.

My troops marched into Eternos and seized the palace, the royal family is now my prisoner, but my greatest prize was the knowledge I gained today.

While I was torturing the king and queen, I had asked them where He-Man and She-Ra had gone. I was hoping for a simple answer but I got something better.

"We'll never tell you where our children went you monster!" Marlena shouted, realizing her mistake she shut her mouth.

Adam and Adora are He-Man and She-Ra, my greatest enemies the descendants of the one who banished me to the icy depths of Despondos were children and one of them once served me!

"That will be all today, guards! Take the king and queen to their cell," I ordered as I left the dungeon and headed for the royal library to catch up on my reading.

When I reached the library I took out every book about the Tritheon so as to be ready for it. I had to know every little iota of knowledge about it, when it was last seen, what powers does it have, and how can I enter it.

While I was reading, one thought constantly crept into my mind, Adora. If I ever saw her again I would make her pay for her betrayal, no one betrays the Horde and lives! I will send her to Despondos, I will humiliate her, destroy her very will to live. I would make her life a never-ending symphony of pain and suffering!

Even though Adora haunted my mind I did manage to find something interesting, it seems that only one of the bloodline of Grayskull can enter the Central Tower of the Tritheon. I knew that I would need to create a remedy to this problem.

"Modulok! Get in here!" I shouted as I checked my facts and waited for him to come.

Finally after about three minutes he showed up, "I am here my lord, what do you request of me?" he asked as he kneeled before me waiting for a reply.

"I need you to create a being for me that will be able to drain blood from people," I told him. I told him about my plan to enter the Central Tower and how I will need the blood of one the bloodline of Grayskull to do it.

"I have just the creature already made, my lord. Come I will show him to you," he said as he walked towards the door.

He took me to what was Man-At-Arm's lab, lying in the middle was a slab on which a body laved covered with a white shroud.

"Allow me to introduce Mosquitor," he said as he removed the shroud revealing a large humanoid creature. Its body was black; a clear storage sac shaped like the Bloodbat was on his chest. His head was red in color and long, he had two large white eyes and his nose ended in a sharp point like a hypodermic needle to which two tubs ran down and into his sac.

"Excellent, now to bring him to life," I said as I raised my arms and recited an ancient spell. Energy flowed from my fingertips and struck the creature making his body jerk. Finally after a moment, it rose from the platform.

The final cogs were in motion and now nothing would stop me from conquering the universe!


	4. Homesick

**Chapter IV: Homesick**

QUEEN MARLENA'S JOURNAL

20th DAY IN THE EIGHTEENTH YEAR OF SKELETORS ATTEMPT TO ENTER CASTLE GRAYSKULL

Curse that miserable Hordak; curse him to death and torment!

About an hour after he had tortured Randor he returned, he had demonic smile on his face as he stepped aside as another being entered the room.

This one was black with a red head with large white eyes and long needle like nose. His Horde emblem was clear as if it was sac that could contain some liquid.

"Mosquitor, why don't you have a little snack," Hordak said as he pointed towards Randor invitingly.

The creature advanced on Randor, I could see the fear in his eyes as this creature came closer to him. The creature lunged his nose at Randor's neck; it was going to drain his blood

I saw Randor's blood collect in the creature's sac; it was too much for me to bear.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE HAVE YOU NO PITTY RALABAD!" I shouted at him, calling Hordak by his birth name was a big mistake.

He kicked me to the ground and placed his boot on my cheeks forcing my face to the ground. I could feel the cold stone floor on my skin and taste the dirt in my mouth.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME BY THAT NAME AGAIN UNDERSTAND WOMAN?" he said as he removed his boot from my face, held me up by the neck and threw me to the ground.

"I hope when you die Hordak that even the worms find you too rotten to eat!" I spat at him. I wanted him dead for what he had done to Randor and for having his 'son' Prahvus take Adora from me all these years ago.

"If I go Marlena, then Adora will accompany me to the grave," he retorted as he walked out of the cell to leave me and Randor.

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE YOU MONSTER!" I yelled as he shut the door leaving me and Randor alone in the darkness.

I looked at Randor lying on the ground unconscious; I went over to him and held him in my arms. His face was pale and his skin was cold and clammy, the wound on his neck was still bleeding, so ripped a small piece of fabric from my dress and wrapped around his neck.

"Randor can you hear me?" I asked him hoping and praying to Kalion that he could hear me and would wake up.

No response came at first but then after a minute his eyes fluttered and opened, "wha...where am I, what happened?" he asked me delirious from the blood loss.

"Shhh, it's okay Randor I'm here with you. We're in a cell on Eternia Hordak has taken over the planet," I told him as I held him tightly in arms. Tears ran down my face as looked at the face of my wounded king.

I could tell that he was delirious, he had lost a lot of blood from being beaten by Hordak and now Mosquitor had just intensified that problem, if he did not get fluids in his system he would die of dehydration. He kept rambling incoherently in his delirium, I held my finger to his lips and told him to just relax and try to rest.

I knew he needed water so I gently laid Randor on the cot and went over to the bucket where Hordak kept our water. I cupped my hands, dipped them into the bucket, and carefully walked over to him placed my hands to his mouth and helped him to drink the water.

My children are off on a dangerous mission, my husband is wounded, and Hordak has vowed to seek revenge on Adora.

Wherever you are Adora, I pray to Kalion that Hordak does not find you!

LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL

20th DAY IN THE TWENTITH YEAR IN MY CONQUEST OF ETHERIA

My initial test of Mosquitor was successful, he drained the king's blood and even though I could use his blood, I would rather use He-Man's blood since he is the one who inherited Grayskull's powers and it would be a fitting act of revenge.

While I was watching Mosquitor drain Randor of his blood, that foolish woman, Marlena had the gall to call by a name I have not been called since the Magi ruled Etheria: Ralabad.

I made sure she knew that if she ever called me by that she would pay dearly. She retorted with saying that when I die the worms would find me too rotten to eat. My answer to that was that Adora would join me in being worm food and with that I left her and her husband to think about that.

I went back to the library to continue my studies, I would learn as much as I can about the Central Tower and then I will free Horde Prime from Horde World.

While I was reading Horde Prime contact me, the reemergence of the Tritheon would occur in five years. Eternia has but five years left to live and then new age of the Horde begins!

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

24th DAY IN THE TWENTIETH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

Today I went on a scouting mission with Lt. Lubic.

There had been reports that Skeletor and his lackeys were at the Primus Museum stealing the planets greatest artifact, the Trifusium Crystal.

According to Lubic, the crystal was given to the Crystal was given to them by their god, The Unknowable One before he became evil.

"The crystal is a source of great power, if the Denebrians get their hands on it, they could destroy all of Primus," Lubic told me as we zoomed across the streets of Primus on our speeders.

As I was driving my speeder, my mind drifted to thoughts of Etheria and Seahawk, I wondered if he still loved me or if he had forgotten about me or if he misses me as much as I much I miss him.

After riding for about an hour we reached the Temple of the Crystal, it was an enormous building made of gold; it shined in the light of sun.

We dismounted our crafts, walked up the steps and opened the door only to be greeted by Slushhead and Optikk's blasters.

I drew forth my sword and deflected the bolts while Lubic got out his blaster and fired back at the mutants.

"All right you slime balls; no one takes potshots at Lubic!" Lubic shouted as he blasted the mutants with a speed and intensity that Mutants had no time to counter. The firefight continued for half an hour until Lubic and I were able to disarm Skeletor's goons.

Once we restrained Slushhead and Optikk and secured them in a force field we entered the Holy of Holies where the Trifusium Crystal is kept.

There was no light in the room since it was forbidden in this most sacred of places. While I respected this mandate, I would need light if we were to find Skeletor was hiding in here. I raised my sword and said "For the Honor of Grayskull give us light!"

The jewel in the sword shone with intense light and instantly the room was bathed in light. We could see everything in the room, "Now let's find Skeletor," I said as I turned to my partner who already has blaster drawn.

We searched for a while without a trace of Bone Face anywhere, I was about to give up when I accidentally leaned back on the wall and triggered a secret entrance. I suddenly found myself at the top of an immense staircase that down into the darkness.

I cautiously descended the stairs until about halfway down; I had slipped and went crashing down the stairs. My sword had went flying out of my hand and I couldn't see where it landed. I fumbled around in the darkness until I felt an ice cold hand grab my wrists.

"Lose something?" I heard the demonic voice of Skeletor asked me. I looked up and saw his glowing red eyes shine with a sinister fire that could only come from Despondos.

I smiled, "no, but you will," I said as I kicked him in the gut forcing him to let me go.

While bone head was stunned, I felt around for my sword. I searched for about five minutes until I felt something sharp on my fingers, it was my sword. I grabbed it and went to deal with Skeletor only to find that he escaped.

When I got back to the main chamber, I found Lubic standing in the very center carefully putting the crystal back on its pedestal. When he saw me, he ran and embraced me.

"It's nice to see you too, Lt. Lubic," I said taken aback by his show of emotion.

Suddenly realizing his mistake he released me and stepped back, "I'm sorry She-Ra I was just so overjoyed to see you I was afraid that bone head did you in," he said sheepishly.

"That's okay, I was actually glad to see you myself," I said as I sheathed my sword, "Let's get out here," I said as looked around the room.

When we got back to base, I decided to go to my quarters and take a bath; I need to unwind after all that happened today.

The moment when Lubic embraced reminded me of how Seahawk and I embraced each other before I left for Primus. I had been thinking about him lately and what happened today brought him to the forefront of my mind.

I wish I could see him just once that I could feel his arms around me and feel our lips meet as we kissed. Just once to see him, that's all.

While I was lying in the tub, I heard knock on my door. The thing in my mind was that it was Adam coming to tell me that Skeletor was up to his old tricks again.

I got out of the tub, dried off and put on some clothes and went to the door. When I answered it I found Lt. Lubic standing outside.

"Lt. Lubic, please come in, is something a matter?" I asked as he walked in and sat down on my bed.

"She-Ra, I came to apologize for what happened today," he said as he hung his head in shame.

"Lubic, it's okay you were just glad to see me alive that's all. You didn't offend me at all," I explained to him. I knew he felt bad about it but I could understand why he did it.

"You miss your home don't you?" Lubic asked me, he could tell that I was sad and that what he had done had made it worse.

"Sometimes, I miss my lover, his name is Seahawk," I said as I sighed, just the mention of his name, brought tears to my eyes. Oh Kalion, Goddess of Castle Grayskull and first keeper of Swift Wind, is it too much to ask for just once to feel his arms around me to stare into his eyes and kiss him is that too much.

Lubic could tell I was sad and he began to cheer me up by telling me about his homeworld, a planet called Earth.

Before he came here he was a detective working for Earth's law enforcement agency, he was the most successful detective on his squad, but he felt there was something missing in his life.

One day while he was looking over an old case, his secretary came in saying he had a visitor. It was Captain Flipshot; he was seeking recruits for the Guardians.

At first Lubic thought it a joke and told Flipshot to leave. Later that night after a lot of thought he decided that this Flipshot was serious and thought that this might be the chance of a lifetime and accepted the invitation. Since then he has never seen the Earth,

"Do you miss Earth, Lubic?" I asked him, I knew that he probably did it; anyone would miss their home if they had been away from it for so long.

"Sometimes, but then I think about all the crime, pollution, and those idiot cabbies who don't know their left hand from their right I think how lucky I am to be here," he said as he chuckled and smiled.

"But yeah She-Ra, there are times when I miss the Earth, but I learned a secret about coping with it. If you don't dwell on the sadness of leaving and remember the good times you had, your homesickness won't be as bad," he told me as he got up and headed towards the door and left the room.

For the rest of the night, I tried to think of all the good times me and Seahawk had but still I kept that thinking of that embrace we shared and once again I had hoped that just one more time I could experience that embrace again.

LORD SKELETOR'S JOURNAL

20th DAY IN THE EIGHTEENTH YEAR OF MY ATTEMPT TO ENTER CASTLE GRAYSKULL

After She-Ra and that idiotic Lubic defeated me; I went back for Nordor to think up a new plan, one that will work.

When I arrived at the base, Brakk stood by the entrance he had a grin on his face; he knew that my plan had failed.

"What was that you told me about 'pathetic plans' Skeletor?" he asked me sarcastically as I walked pass him on my way to my throne room. I wanted to strangle him and be rid of him once and for all, but for the moment he still served his purpose so I ignored him and thought of all I would do to him once his usefulness was worn out.

When I reached the throne room, I sat down and begin to contrive a new plan one that will ensure victory and destroy me enemies including Brakk once and for all!


	5. Angels and Demons

**Chapter V: Angels and Demons**

LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL

23rd DAY IN THE TWENTITH YEAR IN MY CONQUEST OF ETHERIA

The last pockets of opposition have been vanquished, but there is still much to do before Eternia will be ready for Horde Prime's return.

While I control Eternia, Randor and Marlena have refused to surrender to me. In order to force them to give up the throne of Eternia, I have been torturing them. I have them strapped to a platform while swords hang above their hearts. The swords are attached to buckets of water which slowly drips on their foreheads as the bucket empties the swords get closer to their hearts and the only way I will release them is if they surrender.

While the king and queen are secured, I decided to prepare for my father's return.

While studying the history of the Tritheon, I learned that the Tritheon was last seen in Eternos in what is called the _Trithenous Pantheus_ or 'Three Towers Square' that resides in the center of the city.

Something told me that my father will return soon and my enemies will be ground into dust.

After an hour, Mosquitor and Mantenna came into the library with some good news.

"My Lord Avion and Andreenos have fallen and have submitted to Horde Rule," Mosquitor buzzed happily as he showed me the surrender document.

"Well done, now leave me, I have work to accomplish," I said as I dismissed them and watched them exit the room.

Now that those two kingdoms have fallen, all of Eternia is now under my control and soon this world will be under the boot of Horde Prime and from Eternia he will conquer the universe!

QUEEN MARLENA'S JOURNAL

20th DAY IN THE EIGHTEENTH YEAR OF SKELETOR'S ATTEMPT TO ENTER CASTLE GRAYSKULL

I have never in all my life been so afraid; Hordak is torturing us till we give him the throne.

He has strapped us to a platform below a pair of swords attached to buckets of water. The buckets have holes in the bottom that slowly drip water onto our foreheads as the water drips out of the buckets the sword descends with their points aimed at our hearts.

I can feel my hands trembling in the straps as I watch the sword inch closer to my chest and the agony as my mind decays into madness as it tries to predict unsuccessfully when the next will drop on my head, oh I wish I could fall unconscious now so as not to feel the sharp steel when it penetrates my flesh, but the water makes sure that I will remain awake during the whole terrible experience

I wonder what will death be like, will it be painful or will be peaceful like my mother told me before she passed away.

It has been hours since Hordak began the torture and the sword is almost to my heart, I watched as the sword drew closer to my body, I can feel the cold steel of the point touch my skin indenting as if marking its target before it does it's cruel work, I fear this is the end. I closed my eyes and awaited the sharp, sweet pain of death.

Suddenly I felt as if I was in the air, I opened my eyes and saw that I was kilometers above Eternos. I looked up and saw the smiling face of Queen Angella; she had rescued me before the sword plunged into my heart.

"Queen Angella, I am glad to see you," I told her happily as looked up at her gliding gracefully through the air.

"I was just glad that I could rescue you in time," she said as she looked down and smiled at me as she soared through the heavens.

The view of the land I had was incredible; I could hardly believe that there was a war going on. Everything looked so peaceful; it was truly a magnificent sight to behold.

It was then I noticed that Angella didn't have Randor in her other hand, I began to dread the worse had happened but before I jumped to conclusions I decided to ask her what happened.

I swallowed and after several minutes of hesitation I got up the courage to ask, "Queen Angella, what happened to King Randor?"

Angella looked down at me and said in a serious tone of voice, "I'll tell when we reach Coalition headquarters," she told me wearily as we continued to fly above the land.

After an hour we reached the coalition's base, an old military bunker once used by the Eternian army during the Great Unrest.

Angella landed and gently placed me on the ground, she had a worried look in her eyes, I then knew something bad had happened.

"Marlena…," she said as she turned to face me, "Randor was dead when we broke in, we think he died of a heart attack," she told me with as a brave a face as possible.

My heart dropped as she spoke those horrible words, even though I knew it was true something in my heart refused me form accepting it. It could not be true; I just knew that could not be so.

"Angella, please say that it's not true," I pleaded with her hoping that she might have been wrong and by some faint chance that Randor was still alive.

"I'm afraid it is true, he is dead," she said as she comforted me.

I didn't want to believe but my heart now told me differently, Randor, my one true love my soul mate was gone.

"Marlena, I know what you're going through," she said trying to comfort me, but she didn't she doesn't know what is like to lose someone dear to you. Randor was my life, my heart, my all and now that he is gone I don't know if I can carry on with out him.

Later that night, Angella came to console me; she told me that she had gone through the same thing when Catra killed her husband, King Ambriel. She said that she even thought of committing suicide but she turned this tragedy into something meaningful and dedicated her life to vanquish the Horde and prevent any more loss of life.

"How long did you take do get over his death?" I asked her hoping that the pain of losing Randor would go away soon. It felt like there was sword had been plunged through my heart. I wanted her to say it wouldn't take long, but something told me that was not the case.

"I haven't gotten over it, but it is that sadness that compels to liberate my world from Hordak so no one has to go through what I did," she said as she removed a pin from the collar of her shirt, "this is seal of Seraphians, the class of Angellians I belong to. We're healers and consolers this pin will protect you from anymore pain allowing you to heal," she said as she placed the pin on my dress.

"Do you need anything?" she asked as she got up.

"No, Angella I'm fine," I told her as I walked her to door and watched as she left the room.

All that night I thought about Randor and what happened, I swore to myself that Hordak would be brought to justice and pay for what he did to Randor!

TEELA'S DIARY

20th DAY IN THE TWENTY-FIRST YEAR OF SKELETOR'S ATTEMPT TO ENTER CASTLE GRAYSKULL.

Skeletor has been busy these past months, or so Adam tells me. I haven't been able to do much these past months; I'm pregnant with my first born son.

I've tried to tell Adam that I can still fight but he said that he said that it would be best if I remain off my feet for awhile. I've been kept in an isolated room called a Primian birthing chamber where doctors monitor the fetus and make sure it is healthy.

Adam has been bursting with fatherly pride, I don't blame him the idea of being a mother has me excited I can't wait to hold the bundle of joy in my arms and after months of waiting I will finally be able to since today is my due date.

Even as I lay here in my bed, I can feel the contractions began.

I summoned the doctors who rushed in immediately with Adam following close behind.

"Is it true is it time?" he asked me as held my hand and smiled.

I looked into his blue eyes and nodded, I could see he was excited he was ready to become a father and couldn't wait to see his new son.

I started to push with all my might, the pain was excruciating but the thought of being a mother was greater than the pain and gave me the strength to endure it.

I was in delivery for hours and the pain was taking its toll on me, my face was flushed with exhaustion, tears rolled down my cheeks and my forehead was moist with sweat.

Finally I gave one last push and heard the beautiful sound of my baby crying, I sighed in relief and exhaustion as Adam took a cool cloth and wiped the sweat and tears from my face, "Congratulations honey, you're a mother," he said to me as he kissed my hand.

"Thank you Adam," I replied with a content smile on my face.

The doctor cut the umbilical cord and cleaned the blood off the baby, but I felt a sense of dread as my baby suddenly stopped crying.

The doctor turned to looked at me, "Mrs. Glenn…," he began to say with his head bowed, "your child has died, his heart just stopped, I'm sorry for your loss," he said solemnly as he showed me the child.

I refused to believe it, this couldn't be true, it was a trick, how could my child be dead.

I looked at my child, tears of sadness ran down my cheeks as I stroked what little hair he had on his head, "my poor child," I said to myself in anguish.

Why does Kalion allow such things to happen, why does she allow this tragedy to take place surely a goddess who believes in justice would have prevented this child from dying.

I stared into Adam's eyes and asked him, "Why Adam, why did this happen?" It wasn't fair what did that child ever do to deserve death's sword so soon.

"I don't know honey, I honestly don't know, but sometimes the Unknowable One has other plans for us and we are powerless to change it," he said as he held me and comforted me.

He was right, but it still stung and I wished it wasn't true, I hope it was a bad dream and that I would wake up but it was all too real, my first born son had died before he was a minute old and I all I was left with was a question: why!


	6. Hanging in the Balance

**Chapter VI: Hanging in the Balance**

LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL

29th DAY IN THE TWENTITH YEAR IN MY CONQUEST OF ETHERIA

Most of Eternia is now under my control and soon Horde Prime will be freed then the Cosmos will tremble before his awesome power.

The Eternians have been demoralized, their King is dead, he still lies, and without a leader many have defected to Horde Rule allowing us to take control with little to no resistance.

Only a few minor colonies on the very border of civilization remain to be conquered, other than that all of Eternia is under Horde control.

Despite these victories, there have been defeats, Marlena escaped her fate, Queen Angella's forces stormed the prison and though my forces subdued them, they still managed to free the queen and despites sending my best efforts I have still not found where on Eternia she is hiding, but it is only a matter of time before the rock she is under and crush her like the pest she is.

However, there is hope, according to my informants, Marlena was seriously wounded in a battle recently, and Angella needs supplies to treat her, meaning she will have to come out of hiding.

I will order my men to place a tracking device on her, allowing me to follow her to the Coalition's base and finally root out this annoying resistance movement once and for all!

While Angella is my current threat, I must not forget that He-Man and She-Ra are still out there along with the apostate Keldor and one day they will return, but when they do I will be ready as I have had my forces place laser cannons across the the planet with the majority of them near Grayskull, so that I can do away them as soon their ship is spotted.

The Coalition can fight until their last solider is killed and the blood of their troops runs throughout the planet like a river; they can look to the sky in hope but not even He-Man and She-Ra can save them from Horde Prime, whose return is near I can feel it, and crush them like the inscets they truly are!

QUEEN MARLENA'S JOURNAL

25th DAY IN THE TWENTY-FIRST YEAR OF SKELETOR'S ATTEMPT TO ENTER CASTLE GRAYSKULL

This maybe my last journal entry, a few days ago Hordak's cronies attacked a nearby village. The Coalition defended it the best they could but in the end it fell to the Horde.

During the firefight I was mortally wounded, Queen Angella flew me back to the base, but the equipment at the base was outdated and she we would need to go several miles into a large city to find new equipment. However if she was to leave, Hordak could use that as an opportunity to track her and find the base.

"Marlena, you need that equipment, I won't let you die," she said as she took my hand. I don't know if it was my state of mind or just the lighting in the room but she did look her namesake - an Angel.

"Angella…," I began to say until she quieted me.

"Please Marlena, I know what I'm doing it's the only way," she said told me, even though we had just met a couple of times, she treated me like an old friend whom she met long ago.

I knew when she said that it was pointless to argue and let her go. I watched anxiously as she left the room, I knew she was a capable warrior but I still had feeling that something bad was going to happen.

I hope to Kalion that she returns safe and sound, and that feelings of dread are nothing but my nerves playing tricks on mind, but something tells me that will not be the case.

QUEEN ANGELLA'S DIARY

29th DAY IN THE TWENTITH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S CONQUEST OF ETHERIA

With Queen Marlena's life in the balance, I did the only thing I could do - go retrieve the equipment necessary to save her life.

She protested at first, saying it was too dangerous but saving her is worth the worth the risk.

After making sure Marlena was resting comfortably, I left the base and took to the skies in search of the equipment needed to save Marlena's life.

I flew through the skies for many hours, about halfway there I felt something hit my leg, I stopped and landed for a second, I looked at my leg and found a dart right above my left ankle. I thought it was odd, I saw no sign of Horde Activity but just to be sure I did a quick check of the area and took to the skies again.

After three hours, I reached the town where the equipment was located, but before I could get to the clinic, I was ambushed by Mantenna and some Horde Troopers.

"Going somewhere?" Mantenna taunted as he ordered his Horde Troopers to surround me, I could tell that there was going to be a battle but I did not have the time to fool around, Marlena needed me.

"If it's a battle you want bug brain, than a battle you will get," I threatened as I drew my gold and jewel encrusted sword called the Sword of Uriel.

The troopers advanced on me but I made quick work of them. Finally after about 20 minutes of fighting it was down to me and Mantenna.

"You're done for!" he said as he blasted me with his stun beam at me, I tried to block but I wasn't fast enough the beam hit my left wing.

I knew with my wing stunned, I could not fly, but I also I knew that I had take care of Mantenna and head back to the base and help Marlena.

Quickly, my mind thought up a plan, "Hey bug face you couldn't hit the broadside of barn!" I shouted at Mantenna hoping draw his attention.

"Oh yeah! Watch this!" he shouted as he aimed at me, I drew my sword and deflected his blasted back at him knocking him out cold.

"Now to get the equipment," I said to myself as I raced to the clinic and retrieved the equipment and left.

I wish I could fly, it would be the quickest way to get to back to base but with my injury that was out of the question so I ran as fast as I could hoping to reach the base in time.

I ran for several hours, a few times I had to stop and rest for awhile, "I'm getting too old for all this running around!" I said to myself as I stopped to catch my breath. After a moment I was rested up and ready to go!

After about three hours, I reached the base but standing between me and the entrance was Hordak and his cronies, how did they knew about the base, then it hit me the dart. They must have had some sort of tracking device in that dart and were tracking my movements!

"You are defeated Angella, I have finally won!" he boasted as magically produced his sword and lunged at me.

"Never!" I said as I drew my sword and countered him, I didn't have time for this I needed to get to Marlena before it was too late.

"Eternia is mine!" he shouted as our swords clanged, he was determined to win, but that was an option that I would not let happen!

"You were defeated by the Magi and by King Grayskull the Great and so I shall I defeat you Ralabad!" I shouted as I tried to knock his sword from his hand.

Hordak's eyes blazed with a demonic fury as he unleashed a barrage of attacks on me until he was successful in knocking my sword from my hand. He then kicked me in the stomach and shouted "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT! RALABAD IS DEAD, DO YOU HEAR ME DEAD! THE NEXT TIME YOU CALL ME THAT NAME YOU WILL DIE!" he spat at me, his voice filled with cruelty and hatred!

I slowly got up and retrieved my sword, "It is you whose time is up," I said as I lunged at him. We fought for another hour until I had knocked his sword from him. "It is over," I told him as I pointed my sword at his heart.

"Never!" he said as he turned prostheic arm into a blaster, shot me knocking me unconscious and escaped.

When I came to, I wondered what had happened, I felt like I had been knocked out of the sky, it was then I realized what had happened and left to find Marlena.

I raced into the room where I left her, the color was sucked out of her face, she was going in and out of consciousness and clammy to the touch, she was sweating profusely and extremely weak, I had no to waste if she was to survive.

She opened her eyes as far as she could and whispered, "Angella, Hordak has found the base," I could tell she was dying and wanted to set up the equipment so I could save her but Marlena took my hand and said weakly, "It is too late for me, but promise me that you will fight to save Eternia and tell my children that I…," after that she closed her eyes and died.

"I will, you have my word," I told her, even though I had known her for a short time I had felt that I had lost an old friend. Even though I was sad that she died I knew she was at peace and reunited with Randor. I hope when I leave this world that I am reunited with my darling husband King Ambriel.

Later that day, after I removed the tracker from my body, I gave Marlena an Angellian funeral. I buried her by the base and to make sure Hordak would never find the tomb I only wrote the letters 'MRA' which stands for _Marlena Regina Aeternia_ or 'Marlena Queen of Eternia.'

"Farewell, Marlena," I told her as I placed a flower by her grave and left to help repair the base.


	7. Heartbreak and Revenge

**Chapter VII: Heartbreak and Revenge**

LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL

29th DAY IN THE TWENTITH YEAR OF MY CONQUEST OF ETHERIA

My plan worked perfectly, the tracker allowed me to locate the Coalition's base and distract Angella long enough to prevent her from saving Marlena and without the king and queen Eternia will fall like dominoes before me.

My armies have gained control of most of the planet and those that have fought against us have been destroyed.

However, the people still talk about He-Man and She-Ra, it seem even when the oceans of space separate us, they still manage to torment me. The Eternians hold fast to the belief that one day they will return, an event that will no doubt happen, but in order to quell this revolt I have ordered my men to begin spreading rumors of their death to ensure no one takes up their mantle and interfere with my plans.

However, I have little time to worry about some event that is years away, I have to study the ancient texts to prepare for my father's return to this world, and chief amongst the arcane schools of thought I need to study is the art of essence merging.

My father has done it before, eons ago, when he still served the forces of light to aid the Eternians during their first war with King Hsss and his Snakemen by merging with the Gnostic, Grayskull the Venerable to give him the power to defeat Hsss.

Now, he will merge with me, giving me more power than I have now, the power to crush my enemies and to make the cosmos submit to the awesome power of the Horde forever!

TEELA'S DIARY

25th DAY IN THE TWENTY-THIRD YEAR OF SKELETOR'S ATTEMPT TO ENTER CASTLE GRAYSKULL

It has been three weeks since I tasted the happiness of giving birth and the pain of losing a child all in one day. I feel as if part of me is missing, I wish I could join my little boy in that sweet sleep that eases all suffering for eternity, but that is not an option my darling Adam needs me.

Today Skeletor and his cronies attacked an old munitions storehouse, according to Flipshot the storehouse was once home to the Positronic Helionuclear bomb, a powerful weapon that could destroy the galaxy, no doubt Skeletor was looking for it and it was up to me, Adam, Adora, and Lubic to stop them.

We rode through the streets of Primus for hours until we finally reached the munitions store house. The building was creepy, Flipshot said that the facility hasn't been used in over 156 years and warned us to be careful since the building's structure is very unstable and could collapse.

We searched the building for hours; while I was looking in an old vault used to store nuclear weapons I heard a noise from another storage room, so I walked out of the vault and into the room.

When I arrived I saw nothing, everything seemed normal. It was a large room that was used to store biological weapons. The thought of being in room with all these viruses was tying my stomach in knots and making it difficult for me to breathe. I was very nervous, the very sound of my footsteps was making my heart pop out of my chest and my hands were trembling as they clutched my snake staff.

While I was walking around, I began to hear a creaking sound; I turned around and to my horror I saw the door began to close. I ran to try to stop it but I wasn't fast enough and before I could start towards it the door slammed shut.

When I reached the door, I tried to open it but it was locked shut, "HE-MAN! SHE-RA! LUBIC! I'M LOCKED IN THE BIOWEAPONS ROOM SOMEONE HELP ME!" I shouted at the top of my voice but they couldn't hear me since the room was sound proofed.

"Calm down Teela, there's nothing in here except you and these…germs," I said as I walked around the room looking at the vials that were on the shelves, even though this place hadn't been used in years, the germs were as deadly as the day they were created.

I decided the best thing to do was to just wait for someone to find me, so I decided to sit down in the corner and wait.

I was beginning to relax a bit, my heart had slowed down to normal, my hands had steadied and I could breathe again. As I was sitting there a heard what sounded to be laughing, I jumped to my feet and begin to search the room to see if there was anyone in the room with me. I searched the room from to bottom but could find nothing and just as I was about to give up, I felt an ice cold hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw the demonic face of Skeletor staring at me.

"You don't seem well little girl, in fact you look like your sick!" he said as he blasted me with his Skull Staff sending me flying across the room.

"You're the one who's going to need a doctor," I threatened as I started to leap up but stopped midway as I saw a vial on the shelf above me, I knew that I had to be careful or else I would be a goner.

I slowly got up and attacked Skeletor, "you're done for bone for brains!" I told as I went to strike him with my snake staff.

"I don't think so miss," he said mocking as he grabbed my staff and before I could attack he broke it in two and sent me flying with an uppercut knocking me unconscious.

PRINCE ADAM'S JOURNAL

25th DAY IN THE TWENTY-THIRD YEAR OF SKELETOR'S ATTEMPT TO ENTER CASTLE GRAYSKULL

The mission to the munitions storehouse went accordingly until about two hours into the mission, Teela went missing.

"Lubic? Have you seen Teela?" I asked him as I looked around to see if I could find her, but I to no avail.

"She had gone to see if Skeletor was in the Nuclear Weapons Vault," he said as he and She-Ra begin to help me look for her.

I knew that she could take care of herself but still I felt as if she was in trouble.

"Everyone split up, She-Ra you take the rooms on my left , Lubic you take to the right, and I'll take the rooms straight ahead," I said as we began to search for her hoping that she was still alive.

We searched for hours with no sign; my heart began to stop as I ended my search and still could find no sign of her. I had lost my son; I could not bear to bear to lose my wife, the most valuable person in my life.

The thought of losing her was too much for me to bear at that moment and I broke down where I stood.

She-Ra came up to me and put her hand on my shoulder, "it's okay He-Man we'll find her," she told me as she held and comforted me.

Just then Lubic came up to see he had an anxious look on his face, "He-Man, my search came up empty but I could not search the Bio Weapons Room as it appeared to be locked," he told me as calmly as he could.

Something told me that Teela was in that room and she needed us now more than ever.

"Let's go! Lead the way Lubic," I said as we ran to the room, I just hope we are not too late.

TEELA'S DIARY

25th DAY IN THE TWENTY-THIRD YEAR OF SKELETOR'S ATTEMPT TO ENTER CASTLE GRAYSKULL

When I came to, I found myself strapped to a table with an IV in my left arm, I couldn't remember what was going on here, how did I end up on this table, then it hit me: Skeletor.

"That's my name, and you're not going to have a chance to wear it out!" he said mockingly as he walked into the room holding a hypodermic needle in his hand.

"What do you plan to do with me Skeletor?" I demanded to know as I tried to break the straps that were securing me to the table.

He didn't answer me; he just stared at the needle in his hand. Finally he replied, "The Denebrian Plague, the most terrible disease ever to infect Primus. Symptoms include profuse internal bleeding, paralyzing stomach cramps, sweating, fever, chills, vomiting, disorientation, and finally an agonizing death," He said with a sense of glee in his voice. "The worse part is that death doesn't come until a month after the first sign of infection" he concluded as he approached me testing the needle.

I was never more afraid in my life, the thought of suffering an agonizing death was too much for me to bear, I felt like I wanted to faint but something was prevented from doing so. I looked up and saw that my IV was pumping some sort of chemical into my system.

"Just in case you do the typical girl thing and faint, I've injected a powerful stimulant into you so you'll be awake every excruciating moment," he said as his eyes lit up with glee. "Oh and I forgot to mention the best part…" he said as he laughed malevolently, "There is no cure of the Denebrian Plague."

He didn't even inject the virus into me yet and I was beginning to feel the symptoms, I knew that if I didn't act fast I was a goner, but even using all my strength I could not break free.

"I can't wait to see the look on Duncan's face when he sees his precious daughter slowly, painfully dying and knowing there is nothing he can do to save you," he cackled as he prepared to inject the virus into my arm.

At the sound of those words, something inside me clicked. I was determined not to let father feel the pain of losing a child as I did.

Adrenaline coursed through my veins, I strained with all my might and was finally able to break the straps.

Skeletor was taken aback by my demonstration of power, "Impossible!" he gasped as he picked up his Skull Staff and prepared to attack.

I was caught up in a whirlwind of emotion and before I knew how or why I unleashed a barrage of attacks on Skeletor. The attacks were so fierce that they gave Skeletor little time to counter them.

I continued to deliver kick after kick and punch after punch until I knocked his staff from his hands. "It's over Skeletor!" I told him as I waited for his answer.

"Never!" he said as he got up, but before he could attack me I gave him a good kick in the face. The kick was so powerful that forced his mask to come off revealing his damaged skull.

It was truly a hideous sight, it was charred black and cracked from the bottom of his right eye socket to his skull cap; his lower jaw was cracked in two and kept together by a metal plate on the front of the bone.

I looked down at my defeated enemy and then around the room; I saw a small vial of Primian Jundiceitis, a deadly virus to which there is no cure, and a needle sitting on the table.

I filled the needle with the virus and approached Skeletor, "what a horrible way to die Skeletor, stomach cramps, fever, delirium, profuse sweating, and finally after five months death and it will come a lot slower since you have no sweat glands" I said as I tested the needle by letting a drops of the virus come out of the needle.

I could sense the fear Skeletor was experiencing, it was the sweetest revenge for all the pain he has caused my family and friends, but as I was about to inject the virus into him a strange feeling came over me: pity.

I no longer saw him as a monster but as someone's son, this being had once been human and I knew deep down that I couldn't harm another living being even one as evil and despicable as Skeletor.

"Go Skeletor!" I told him as I pointed to the door, I knew that best punishment for Skeletor was to be locked up in a jail cell for the rest of his life; but he did not deserve to die.

He got up, put his mask back on, and yelled, "Until we meet again, fool!" as he ran out the door and vanished.

After he left He-Man came in to see if I was in here, I was so happy to see him that I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. "He-Man, I'm so happy to see you!" I yelled, I was so happy to see him that I could contain my emotions.

"I'm glad to see you too honey, come on let's go home," he said as we let go of each other and went to join the others.

LORD SKELETOR'S JOURNAL

25th DAY IN THE TWENTY-THIRD YEAR OF MY ATTEMPT TO ENTER CASTLE GRAYSKULL

Curse those miserable heroes, once again they have foiled my plans, one day I will destroy them all.

When I got back to Nordor, Brakk was waiting for me as usual, that Denebrian Dimbulb was starting annoy me and that is something he will regret doing.

"Another beautiful Skeletor plan goes accordingly: a failure" he said laughing; I knew that anger would get me nowhere but that was not my concern at the moment.

"BE QUIET YOU PIECE OF DENEBRIAN SLIME" I yelled at him as I zapped him with my staff.

"You'll pay for that Eternian Fool!" he said as he got out his laser whip and snatched my staff from my hands. "It looks like the shoe is on the other foot," he commented as a demonic smile crossed his face.

I drew out my swords and said "You are no match for the Overlord of Evil," as I cut Brakk's whip in two and summoned my staff back to me.

We battled for hours until our little scuffle ended in a stalemate, it was then I decided to end this battle, killing Brakk would serve me no purpose now so I simply told him, "I'm letting you live this time, Brakk, but the next time you even dare to insult me you _will_ die," and walked away.

I needed time to think up a new plan to crush He-Man and She-Ra and rule this cosmos and this time I would not fail!

PRINCESS GLIMMER'S DIARY

23rd DAY IN THE TWENTY-SECOND YEAR OF THE HORDE'S CONQUEST OF ETHERIA

Primus is truly a beautiful world, but I still miss Etheria and mother.

Today is my anniversary, it was exactly nineteen years ago that me and Bow said I do and still there is no other man I would want to share my life with than him, but our marriage is not exactly perfect,

Bow wants to have kids, but I do not feel like now is the time. I am afraid that our child might be die after birth born like Teela's or that Hordak's cronies take it away like what happened to Adora when she was born. I just don't feel as if I am ready to have a family just yet.

We had been arguing about this for months and it was beginning to take its toll on our marriage, I was afraid that we would soon reach our breaking point and end in us splitting apart. Just thought of splitting up with Bow made me sick to my stomach

I decided that I needed some time to myself to relax and ease my shattered nerves, so I decided to take a bath.

As I laid there in the tub I felt the hot water energize my body and the soft bubbles massaged my aching body until I was lulled into peaceful trance of daydreams and happiness.

However, I was soon awakened from my tranquility as I heard a noise coming from outside the bathroom.

I rinsed off the bubbles, got out of the tub, dried off, put on some clean clothes I brought in the bathroom with me, and went to investigate what was going on, "Bow? Is that you?" I called out as I opened the door and headed for the main room

When I arrived in the room, I found the lights were turned off and just as I was about to turn them on, I felt something wrap around my waist, it was cold and metallic. I looked behind me and saw that Slushhead's face and then everything went black.

When I came to, I found myself strapped to a chair in what appeared to be an old military complex.

"Greetings, Princess," a voice said coldly, I looked up and saw the imposing figure of Brakk standing in front me.

"Whatever Skeletor is up to, he won't get away with it plumbhead!" I threatened him, as I tried free myself.

"I am not working for that Bonehead!" he said as he wrapped his laser whip around my neck and pulled it forcing me to the ground.

"Well whatever you're up to you won't get away with this," I threatened him as I tried to break the straps that secured me to the chair.

"Oh but I will, you see I plan to capture your friends as well and kill you all right in front of that Techno Bonehead's eyes. Then he will know that I, Brakk, am the ruler here," he said as he and his cronies left the room.

I knew I had to get out of here and warn the others of Brakk's plan. I looked around the room and saw that a shard of glass was lying on the ground, I stretched out my hand and picked it up, I started to move my hands up and down in order to cut the ropes that held me prisoner.

Finally after a few minutes I had managed to break free, but the glass had also cut my wrists and blood began to cover my hands and I was starting to feel lightheaded

I then used the glass to cuts the ropes that were coiled around my body and feet, and even though I was beginning to feel dizzy somehow I managed to do it without hurting myself again.

Once I was free I used my powers to teleport back home, but the escape had cost me dearly.

The strain of teleporting coupled with the blood loss I suffered was too much for me and as soon as I arrived home I fainted on the floor.

A few hours later, I came to, I found She-Ra sitting beside my bed, "She-Ra, what happened?" I asked her as I sat up in my bed, I couldn't seem remember what happened except teleporting here.

"Me, He-Man, Teela, and Lt. Lubic came back from a mission and found you lying in the ground," she said as she checked my pulse, it was then I realized what happened and remembered Brakk's plan.

"She-Ra, we're all in danger, Brakk plans to kidnap us so he can prove to Skeletor that he is in charge," I warned her as I tried to get to my feet but I was still too weak to get out of my bed.

"Easy Glimmer, I know about that plan he tried to kidnap me, Adam, and Teela on our way back but we stopped him, he failed," she said as she gently helped me laid back in bed. "You have to rest you lost a lot of blood, Bow had to donate three pints of his blood to save you," she told me as she pulled the blankets over me and sat back down on her chair.

I was relieved that Brakk had failed in his plan to kidnap my friends and everyone was safe. While I was laying there I began to worry about Bow, he had given up a lot of blood to save me.

"Can I see Bow, She-Ra?" I asked her as I sat up; I wanted to see if he was okay or if he needed something.

"He's busy resting Glimmer, you can see him when he wakes up," she told me as gave a bowl of soup to eat.

I felt better knowing everyone was safe and sound, but something told me this was only the beginning.

LORD BRAKK'S JOURNAL

140 YEARS AFTER THE START OF THE PRIMIAN-DENEBRIAN WAR

Curse those miserable heroes; they foiled my brilliant to upstage that Bone Head Skeletor.

I had planned to kidnap those Eternians and kill them in front of Skeletor's eyes to show him that here I am the ruler and he will bow to me.

I had managed to capture the Etherian Princess, Glimmer, and had gone to capture the others. My forces had located He-Man, She-Ra, and Teela coming back from an old munitions storehouse outside of Galactic City.

I had ordered my men to ambush them, but we overpowered by She-Ra and her brother and forced to retreat.

When we returned to Nordor, Skeletor greeted us. "Another brilliant plan by Brakk goes accordingly: A failure," he cackled amused by my failure. I wanted to kill him, but unlike that bone head I can control my temper, I knew that one of these day I would be rid of him and reclaim my title of Lord of the Mutants!


	8. The Beginning of the End

**Chapter VIII: The Beginning of the End**

LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL

18th DAY IN THE TWENTITH-FIFTH YEAR IN MY CONQUEST OF ETHERIA

Eternia is no more, without its precious leaders the people have lost hope and have begun to submit to Horde Rule and even though that old fool Angella has tried to unite the people her attempts have failed.

While I was busy overseeing the razing of a village, I received a message from my father on Horde World, the Tritheon was about to remerge and that I was needed at Eternos immediately.

"Mantenna! Mosquitor! Order your men to retreat we are needed at Eternos immediately, it is time," I ordered my forces as we left the village for Eternos to claim our prize.

When we arrived at Eternos we could feel the earth began to quake, I knew that victory was at hand and the Tritheon was about to reemerge.

Suddenly out from the center of the town there rose three massive towers; the first on the left was made of Galena and had large emerald serpent coiled around it; the second tower on the right was made of granite and had a large a human skull in front of it; and finally the tower in the middle was made of solid gold and gleamed like the sun, the Tritheon had returned.

"Marvelous, simply marvelous! the Tritheon within it is the power of the ages and the key to freeing Horde Prime," I said, I was taken aback by the sight before me, here was the greatest source of power in the cosmos, the power that dwarfed Castle Grayskull's power, the power that gave birth to King Hsss and the Snakemen and now it would be the power to free Horde Prime.

"What are we waiting for my lord, why don't we enter it now?" Mantenna asked me as I gazed out onto the towers.

"Because we must for He-Man and She-Ra to return from their vacation they are the key to entering the Tritheon," I explained to him as I turned to face him.

I knew that the Tritheon's return would send some signal to them to come back, and when they do I will be waiting for them, "come let us prepare for the arrival," I said I left to prepare for them to come.

TEELA'S DIARY

20th DAY IN THE TWENTY-FOURTH YEAR OF SKELETORS ATTEMPT TO ENTER CASTLE GRAYSKULL

Sadness has once again entered my life for Death has taken another loved one from me.

Today when I woke up, I went to go check on father as I always do, but when I got there the room was quiet and there was no sign that he had woken up yet. This was unusual since he was always the first one up.

I walked into his room and found asleep in his bed, I went over to wake him up but he did respond. I tried everything to rouse him but nothing worked.

I checked his pulse and drew back in shock, my father was dead!

It couldn't be true, first I lose my son before he is even a day old and now my father, the only parent, until a few years ago, that I had, was gone. I was utterly devastated

I ran back to my room and the safety of Adam's embrace, where Death could not harm me.

I ran into our room and woke him up to tell him the bad news, "Adam wake up!" I shouted as I roused him from his sleep.

"What's wrong Teela?" he asked as rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed, I could tell that he was half asleep but was still listening to me.

"Adam, my father is dead," I said in between my tears as flung myself into his arms. I felt safe in his loving embrace, I wish I could remain in his embrace forever like a kitten nestled close to its mother.

"Are you sure Teela?" he asked me as he got up and put on a bath robe. I nodded and took him to my father's to show him that I was not lying.

When we arrived I watched as Adam examined father, my heart was broken how could this happen; why is Kalion cursing me with these tragedies; it was too much for me to bear.

While Adam was trying to figure out the cause of father's death I went to bathroom, I looked in a medicine cabinet and found a bottle of Isotopic Disulphide. This substance is used as an antiseptic but if ingested it is highly poisonous.

I contemplated ending the pain that plagued me in this life by escaping into the next. I pondered what death would be like, what would it feel like when my lips touched the lips of Death's herald, Thanatos and Viper's sword plunged through my heart to claim my soul

I unscrewed the lid and sniffed the chemical, it was potent and I was beginning to doubt whether or not I could do this, but my heart could not bear the pain of this world any longer, so I took the bottle to my lips and let Viper take my soul!

PRINCE ADAM'S JOURNAL

20th DAY IN THE TWENTY-FOURTH YEAR OF SKELETORS ATTEMPT TO ENTER CASTLE GRAYSKULL

Teela had woken me up this morning saying that Duncan had passed away during the night.

I felt bad for Teela; she had just gotten over the death of our son and now Duncan. I had followed into Duncan's room and examined Duncan, from what I could tell he suffered a massive heart attack during the night.

While I was examining Duncan for traces of foul play, I heard a sound coming from the bathroom. I rushed in there and to my horror I found Teela lying on the floor.

Her lips were stained blue and her skin was a pale waxy color, I opened her eyelids her eyes which normally looked like emeralds had faded to a light sea green color and her pupils were dilated.

I checked her pulse, there was none; I then saw she had a bottle of Isotopic Disulphide in her hand, she had committed suicide.

"No Teela, please come back!" I cried as I held her lifeless body in my arms, Teela my love, my life, my soul mate lay dead in my arms.

I looked at her angelic face for the last time, "Good night sweet Teela, and my flights of angels sing thee to thy rest," I whispered as I kissed her for the last time.

Why did Kalion allow this to happen, why did Death take the only thing in the world that mattered to me, it was too much for me to bear.

I was lost, I needed someone to talk to and the best person for that job was my sister, She-Ra.

I went over to her quarters and knocked on her door.

"Adam? What are you doing here our scouting mission isn't until noon?" she said as she showed me into her room and offered me a seat and a cup of Primian Tea.

"Sis, I have some bad news, Teela committed suicide," I told her she comforted me.

"Adam, that's terrible," she said she took me into arms and comforted me. I began to tell about what happen. The thought of not being able to hold my darling Teela, not being able to kiss her anymore, not being able to see her again was too much for me to bear.

"It's okay Adam, everything's going to be okay," she told me as she smiled at me and gave me a hug. She-Ra always knew how to make things better, it's a natural gift she seems to have and right now I'm grateful for it.

Later that day we buried Teela, "farewell Teela, I'll miss you," I told her as knelt beside her grave. I could hardly believe that my beautiful wife, the person whom I vowed to spend my entire life with was dead.

"Come on Adam, let's go," She-Ra whispered to me as she gently placed her hand on my shoulder and helped me to my feet. Before I left I blew my wife a kiss, wished that she rest in peace and silently left the grave.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

18th DAY IN THE TWENTY-FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S CONQUEST OF ETHERIA

Poor Adam, he found out this morning that Teela committed suicide, overwhelmed by the grief over losing her son and her father, she drank a bottle of Isotopic Disulphide I just hope Death came quickly for her and she did not suffer needlessly.

I have spent most of the day comforting Adam, there is a change in him, he seems darker more serious not at all like his usual lighthearted self, I fear that this change might make him do something he'll regret.

Around noon we went on a scouting mission, we had been getting reports that Skeletor had been seen in Galactic City causing all sorts of mayhem and it was up to us to put an end to his evil plot.

We raced through the streets of the city for half an hour until we found Skeletor at an old museum, no doubt stealing valuable artifacts!

"Your shoplifting days are at an end Skeletor!" I told him as I drew my sword and went to face off with him.

Before I could attack he grabbed me by the throat, "I should have done this when I destroyed your ship," he gloated as he tightened his grip, I could hear the bones in my neck begin to crack and feel the blood trickle down my throat. Everything was starting go black.

Before Skeletor could finish me off, He-Man knocked Skeletor to the ground and disarmed him.

"It ends here Skeletor!" he shouted as pointed his sword at his heart ready to kill Skeletor.

I ran up and placed myself between the two foes, "Adam wait, look in your heart, can you really kill Skeletor," I asked him, I knew no matter how much Teela's death changed him and no matter how much he hated his enemy he wouldn't take another life, even a the life of one as corrupt and evil as Skeletor

When he heard my words he dropped his sword, "Leave Skeletor!" he ordered as he pointed away from the museum.

"You have not seen the last of me He-Man!" Skeletor hissed as he got up bolted out of sight, hopefully he will be wrong but Skeletor seldom is wrong about these matters.

Once we sure that Bonehead had left we boarded our speeders but just as we were about to leave we heard a voice we hadn't heard in over sixteen years, the voice of the Sorceress of Grayskull.

"Adam, Adora! The Tritheon was reemerged you are needed back on Eternia at once!" she told us telepathically, this was truly welcome news that we could finally go home, but there was one problem: we had no way of getting home.

"Sorceress, we can't go home, Skeletor destroyed our ship we're stranded here," I told her as a tear rolled down my cheek, the thought of never seeing Seahawk again broke my heart.

"There is another way home, Adora," The Sorceress said soothingly as if to calm me down, "On Primus there lives a strange inventor named Gwildor of Phenor, he has recently invented a device that uses Chrono Harmonic Distortion to open portals to anywhere in the universe. This invention is called the Cosmic Key, you must find Gwildor and convince him to use the key to send you home, it is the only way," her maternal voice echoed before it faded.

"He-Man, we have to get back to Guardian Headquarters to get ready to find this Gwildor," I told him, he agreed with me as we started our speeders and headed back to the base.

When we arrived back we informed Flipshot of our new mission and if he knew where to find Gwildor.

"Gwildor is a legend, no one knows if he is real or not but according to legend he lives deep in the Primian Mountains in a huge complex, but he is said onlt to be a legend but if this is important to you I'll assemble all of guardians and we'll begin searching for him," Flipshot said as he left the room.

"He-Man, do you think this Gwildor is real?" I asked my brother, it seemed very unusual for the Sorceress to place her trust in something that might not exist but if the Sorceress had faith in the legend, then it must be true.

"I don't know sis, but if the Sorceress believes in him, then he has to be real," he said resolutely, that answer was good enough for me if my brother believes Gwildor was real then so do I.

LORD SKELETOR'S JOURNAL

18th DAY IN THE TWENTY-FIFTH YEAR OF MY ATTEMPT TO ENTER CASTLE GRAYSKULL

Even though my plan to steal some artifacts from the Primian Museum failed, I have gained something far more valuable, knowledge.

I overheard He-Man and She-Ra talking amongst themselves after they caught me, apparently, they are looking for someone called Gwildor, he must know something important and if that is the case, I must posses this knowledge.

After they let me go, I headed back to my transport and left for Brakk's fortress.

During the journey, one thing echoed in my mind, Gwildor, this being must have great power, maybe enough power to give me the one thing Idesired after more than anything in the cosmos—Castle Grayskull and it's secrets. It was then I made up my mind I would find this Gwildor and use his powers to gain the secrets of Grayskull and crush my those who stand in my way like He-Man, She-Ra, Brakk, and the greatest threat to my goals Hordak! Soon I will posses the secrets of the cosmos and become all powerful and then all before me, Skeletor!

When I arrived back at Nordor, I went to find Brakk; if anyone knew anything about Gwildor it would be him.

I found him sitting on his throne brooding, "Brakk, who is Gwildor?" I asked as I approached his throne.

"Gwildor is a myth, it's said that he is a locksmith and inventor, he invented some sort of device called the Cosmic Key, it is said the key uses Chrono Harmonic Distortion to open portals. A ridiculous concept," he said as he chuckled at the notion.

A device that could open portals could be very useful to me; I could us this key to carry out my goals. This device will be the key to my victory and I use that key to open the door to my future.

"Brakk, may I borrow the Skull Copter?" I asked politely, I would use the copter to follow those do-gooders and capture this Gwildor before they do.

"Knock yourself out Skeletor," he said wearily, I thanked him for his kindness and left to prepare for my journey, by the end of the day I will posses the secrets of the Cosmos!

LORD BRAKK'S JOURNAL

144 YEARS AFTER THE START OF THE PRIMIAN-DENEBRIAN WAR

Skeletor is up to something, he thinks he'll find Gwildor and the Cosmic Key, while I knew that Gwildor is a myth, I feel it best to follow Skeletor just in case I'm proven wrong.

If the key is real, I could use its power to banish those accursed Guardians into a black hole and even better rid myself of that idiotic Skeletor once and for all.

"Slushhead! Optikk! Prepare the Terrapod we going mountain climbing," I ordered as I leapt from my throne and headed for the hangar, soon I will have the key to ridding myself of Skeletor forever!


	9. Portents of the Apocalypse

**Chapter IX: Portents of the Apocalypse**

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

18th DAY IN THE TWENTY-FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S CONQUEST OF ETHERIA

An hour later, Flipshot gathered us and all the guardians in the main briefing room.

I looked around the room, there people from all across the universe, there were being of every size and shape male and female it was not until then I believed what Lubic told me about the Guardians recruiting people from all over the cosmos.

I looked to my left where Adam was sitting; I could tell that he was still upset over Teela's death. He could not accept the fact that Teela was gone and the fact that she decided to take her own life mad it even worse for him to bear.

I wished I could remove his pain, take away his sorrow if it were possible I wish I could take on his pain so he could experience happiness again.

While I was thinking Flipshot began to speak to us.

"I have called you here to embark on a very important mission. Our allies He-Man, She-Ra, Captain Bow, and Princess Glimmer need to get back to their homeworld but their ship was destroyed by the rogue Skeletor. The only way they can get back is to seek the aid of the legendary inventor Gwildor," he explained as he produced a map of Primus on a projection screen. "As you know, Gwildor is said to live on the top of Mount Aspectus, the highest peak on the planet, your mission will be to climb this mountain and see if you can find Gwildor's complex. Good luck men" he concluded as he dismissed the group.

I pray to Light Hope that this mission will not be in vain.

LORD SKELETOR'S JOURNAL

25th DAY IN THE TWENTY-THIRD YEAR OF MY ATTEMPT TO ENTER CASTLE GRAYSKULL

Taking the Skull Copter, I began my search for this Gwildor. Brakk seems to think that my search will be fruitless but he does not know what I know, that if He-Man and She-Ra are looking for him, there must be real or else they would not be willing to search for him.

I flew around for several hours with no sign of the Gwildor being until I came to the Primian Mountains and found a strange building on top of a large mountain, something told me that my search was about to end.

I landed the Skull Copter and got out to explore this strange building and to find that Gwildor and his key, then I will use his key to teleport into Castle Grayskull and gain its secrets!

After a short walk, I made it to the entrance of the building and walked in, the building was lab that could easily rival Tri-Klops'. It was filled with amazing devices that I could use to destroy my enemies but right now I must find Gwildor and the beautiful Cosmic Key.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

18th DAY IN THE TWENTY-FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S CONQUEST OF ETHERIA

After being briefed by Flipshot, we took to our speeders and left for the Primian Mountains on the eastern hemisphere to begin our search for Gwildor.

I has never been on the side of the planet before, it looked like the western half, the side that we live on, except it was destroyed as if by war.

"Flipshot, what happened here?" I asked him as I looked around.

The sight was truly horrific, buildings were razed to the ground; skeletons were strewn on the ground in agonizing positions, and a fine coat of ash covered the building. Women were persevered clutching their children to them as if protecting them from something.

"This was one of the first targets Brakk and his minions attacked and if that wasn't enough the volcanoes erupted killing those whom Brakk spared," he said solemnly as he bowed his head.

"Volcanoes?" I asked nervously, I was afraid that they might be due for an eruption and thought of being encased in hot ash was making me sick to my stomach but I was willing to risk it if it meant getting back home.

"Don't worry, they have been dormant for years" he said, just then I heard a noise like thunder the earth was quaking, I think the volcanoes are about to erupt.

I was just about to see if Adam was okay when all of sudden a hug rock came plummeting towards me, I tried get out of the way but I wasn't fast enough and it knocked me off the speeder.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" I screamed as I went falling towards the ground, I could see the jagged rocks of the mountains come speeding into view, but before I became a She-Rakabob I felt someone grab my wrist I looked up and saw my brother smiling at me.

"You okay sis?" he asked as he pulled me up onto his speeder, I was thankful that he was able to rescue me in time. I looked into eyes, I could tell that Teela's death still burdened him but I could also see concern for me as well.

After about an hour of riding we reached our destination, Mount Aspectus and the legendary home of Gwildor.

"I'll take care of this, She-Ra" Bow said as he tied a rope to one of his arrows and shot it up at the mountain, "going up," he said as he handed the rope to me and begin to climb the mountain.

We climbed up the mountain for a while, a few times I almost lost my footing but luckily my brother was there to catch me, a few times I looked down to see how he was doing, there was something different about him Teela's suicide destroyed every bit of cheerfulness I was afraid that if a confrontation would break out he would do something he would regret.

Finally after three hours of a climb that would make the climbing of Mount Consecro on Etheria, on whose peak the Crystal castle rests a walk through the park.

At the top of the mountain was huge laboratory complex, something told we had reached our goal.

PRINCE ADAM'S JOURNAL

20th DAY IN THE TWENTY-FOURTH YEAR OF SKELETORS ATTEMPT TO ENTER CASTLE GRAYSKULL

Even though I am happy that soon we will be able to go home, I am still sad over the loss of Teela, she meant the world to me and now she was gone.

Our mission to find to Gwildor had reached it's apex for now we have found Gwildor's lab.

Before we entered the complex we split up into teams, She-Ra, Bow, and Glimmer were on my team. Once we were all in teams we entered the complex.

The place was even large inside, from what I could tell this Gwildor if he lived in here was an expert in time and interdimensional travel, if I see this Gwildor I might ask him to take me back in time to stop Teela from dying, but I knew that would be wrong. The Sorceress once told me "all things happen for a reason," and I knew that Teela's death had to have a reason, even though it hurt me.

We searched thousands of rooms and hidden chambers until we came to the last room, it was locked shut and I know from experience that is bad.

I tried to open it but even with my strength, it was still too jammed to open it.

"She-Ra, can you come help me open this door?" I asked her politely, as I rested for bit.

"Sure thing He-Man," she replied, we began to thrust our weight into the door which forced it off its hinges allowing us to enter it.

Inside we found a small humanoid with orange hair and pointed ears. He wore a green tunic with blue lab coat from which hung various keys and tools; I somehow knew that this was Gwildor.

I was about to ask him who he was, when Skeletor stepped out from the shadows.

"Not so fast hero, on step further and the Phenorian is no more," he threatened as pointed his staff at the inventor with one hand and holding a strange object, which I surmised was the Cosmic Key, in the other.

I was going to answer but then all of sudden an explosion blew the right wall to bits. When the dust settled, Brakk and his full army of Mutants stepped out.

"Thank you so much for finding the Cosmic Key for me Skeletor," the Denebrian said causally as he grabbed the key from Skeletor. The Lord of Nordor had a look of victory in his eyes.

"Give me that key you Denebrian Dimbulb!" Skeletor screamed as he snatched the key from Brakk and examined it.

"Eternian Slime!" Brakk snapped as he wrested the key from Skeletor, this continued for several minutes until the warlords were locked in a stalemate. The two evil beings pulled pushed at the key trying to claim it as their own until it slipped from their grasp.

We looked in shock as the key fell to the ground and began to light up, the fall must have activated the key.

Soon the room was bathed in light and sound, the room seemed to be moving and before I knew it we no longer on Primus, but a place we knew all to well, Eternia!

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

18th DAY IN THE TWENTY-FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S CONQUEST OF ETHERIA

I could hardly believe my eyes were back on Eternia, but there was different about it, it seemed the entire planet had been through a devastating war.

Villages were burned to the ground and corpses lined the streets of the once grand city of Eternos, but what really was different about my home city was that in the middle of the city were three huge towers, they must be Tritheon.

I looked around and saw that Skeletor had a look of final victory in his eyes.

"Where on Primus are we?" Brakk exclaimed as he looked around, he was clearly confused about what had just happened.

"You're on Eternia now Brakk and that means that you MUST obey me!" Skeletor cackled as he looked at Brakk who had a total look of astonishment on his face.

I was about to say something to He-Man when I saw a huge insect like creature swooping out of the sky and zooming towards me. I was paralyzed with fear but luckily He-Man pushed me to the ground before it could get me but at the cost of it attacking He-Man instead.

The creature had drained some of his blood once its hunger for blood was satisfied it zoomed back into sky and landed in front of the middle tower, it was then I heard the voice that sent chills up my spine.

"Greetings, He-Man, She-Ra, and Skeletor or should I say Adam, Adora, and Keldor!" the voice Hordak declared. I looked around and saw Hordak standing in front of the middle tower.

"You three fools have arrived just in time to see my father released from Horde World," he exclaimed as he took He-Man's blood from the creature and placed some of it into a small phial.

"Hordak! What have you done? Where are the king and queen?" I shouted up at Hordak, if he has hurt one hair of their heads he will pay.

"They are no more, crushed by the might Horde as you will be She-Ra!" he taunted as threw their crowns at my feet.

"Now, Horde Prime will be freed and the universe will fall to the Horde!" Hordak exclaimed as took the phial and poured the blood into a small slot on the wall.

The doors to the tower creaked opened, "At last, I am victorious," he declared as he ran into the tower and closed the doors.

I was overcome with grief and anger, in rush of emotion I kicked open the doors, "This day you will pay for crimes, demon!" I cried out as I chased after him, this day will see the fall of Hordak once and for all, this I swear!


	10. Gnosis

**Chapter X: Gnosis**

LORD SKELETOR'S JOURNAL

18th DAY IN THE TWENTY-FOURTH YEAR OF MY ATTEMPT TO ENTER CASTLE GRAYSKULL

After sixteen years of being on Primus I have returned to Eternia, the planet has become a disaster area and Hordak rules with an iron fist,

But out of all the changes that have happened the most shocking revelation is the fact that He-Man and She-Ra my two greatest enemies the ones who stand between me and the Secrets of Grayskull are Randor's children, this means one thing my revenge on Randor WILL be carried out. Hordak may have killed the king but I will kill the kids and once their gone, Grayskull will be mine.

While those fools are busy playing with Hordak, I snuck off to Castle Grayskull and now stand at the threshold of my destiny.

I am inches away from the secrets of the universe and it's beautiful, boundless power. Power that I will control and harness, power to crush my enemies, exact my revenge on those who tried to destroy me, and power enough to make me the immortal ruler of the cosmos!

He-Man has probably already figured out that I am at Grayskull, but by the time he arrives it will be too late and he will have no choice but to be destroyed as I become one with the secrets of Grayskull and fulfill my birthright as ruler of Eternia and the universe!

PRINCE ADAM'S JOURNAL

18th DAY IN THE TWENTY-FOURTH YEAR OF MY ATTEMPT TO ENTER CASTLE GRAYSKULL

After a moment of resting I was back to normal, She-Ra had left to take care of Hordak which left me to deal with Skeletor, but he had vanished.

I knew where he was heading, Castle Grayskull, he was going to take advantage of the chaos to enter the castle and gain its secrets. I had to stop or else all is lost.

I decided to take the shortcut to the castle by going through the back roads and hopefully ambushing Skeletor before he gets there, I just hope he has not made there before me.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

18th DAY IN THE TWENTY-FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S CONQUEST OF ETHERIA

I followed Hordak into the tower, I knew that he had to be stopped or else Eternia was doomed.

The Tower was dark and seemed like it hasn't been inhabited in centuries, everything seemed normal. The Tower was filled with all sorts of computer consoles and screens even eons ago Eternia's Technology was amazing.

As I was looking around, I was knocked off my feet by an explosion, when the smoke cleared I got to my feet and looked up to see the terrifying visage of Hordak before me.

"Greetings Princess Adora," he said with an evil smile, "ever since mommy dearest told me who you were my mind has been filled with revenge! Revenge against you my daughter," he said as held out his hand beckoning me to him.

"I am not your daughter, your 'son' took me from my parents," I snapped as I drew my sword and charged at the Ruthless Leader with a fury I did not know I had, I guess it was that comment he said about me being his daughter, which at one time I was told that was true since all members of the Horde are his 'children', but since I learned that Prahvus, an Eternian warlord who believed himself to be the son of Hordak, took me from my real family I have tried to forget about that time, and the fact he would call me that, thinking I still served him made me mad and gave me the energy needed to fight back.

"You will be always a daughter of the Horde," he retorted as he drew forth his blade and countered my attack.

We fought for hours, our swords clanging, I wanted to kill Hordak for what he did to mother and father and for learning my secrets but that is not my way, I just hope He-Man remembers that.

PRINCESS GLIMMER'S JOURNAL

18th DAY IN THE TWENTY-FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S CONQUEST OF ETHERIA

I looked around the planet, in awe of the carnage that has taken place. It reminds of what Hordak did to villages who failed to pay their taxes.

There were buildings burned; corpses on the streets; and the smell of death lingering in the air, it makes wonder what these people were thinking in their last thoughts; did they fight to protect their homes or were they filled with despair and decided that they had no desire to fight and surrendered.

While I was thinking, I heard a voice cry for help; I looked around and saw Lizzor and Staghorn, two of Brakk's thugs hauling Gwildor off somewhere. I knew that I had to help him but how, I was outnumbered, then it hit me.

I teleported behind them, it had taken a lot of out of me but I knew that I had to save him. I tapped Lizzor on the shoulder and said with a wry smile "Hello boys, is that Phenorian or are you just happy to see me?"

The Reptilian reject turned around and yelled "Hey it's Etherian Princess, get her!" before they could move I hit them with a light blast. While they were stunned and blinded I took Gwildor and ran back to camp.

We were just starting to run when I saw Staghorn charge after us, we ran faster but just as we reached the exit of Brakk's camp, I felt him ram into my back and I went flying through the air. I tried to use my powers to land safely, but I was too weak form using them earlier and hit the wall, the last thing I saw was Staghorn coming towards me after that everything went black.

When I came to, I found myself in a bunker lying on the cot; I looked up and saw the smiling face of mother looking at me.

"Mother! I'm so happy to see you!" I shouted as sat up and gave her a hug, the sight of seeing mother made me feel better.

"I'm glad to see you too my child," she said as she kissed my forehead, she seemed weary as if she was in a battle but still determined to fight.

As we broke our embrace, my mind raced back to the battle and Gwildor, "mother what happened to Gwildor, that little being that was with me?" I asked scared of what the answer might be.

"I'm afraid, honey, that he died. I tried to save him but I was too late, I'm sorry my daughter," she said in a somber tone of voice.

Even though I did not him very well, the thought of his death made me sad. I hate the thought of any being losing there lives, but at least if he's dead Brakk won't learn the secrets of the Cosmic Key.

Mother could tell I was sad and hugged me, "I know it's hard losing a comrade, but as you know this is the reality of war," she said sadly.

I nodded and after that mother left so I could rest, I laid staring up at the ceiling for several hours thinking about all that happened before I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, mother had returned and was smiling, "How are you feeling?" she asked me.

I told that I was better and was ready to help out; she told that she could use my help in the medical tents, so I got up and followed her to the tents to begin helping her.

PRINCE ADAM'S JOURNAL

18th DAY IN THE TWENTY-FIFTH YEAR OF MY ATTEMPT TO ENTER CASTLE GRAYSKULL

After what seemed to be an eternity, I finally reached Castle Grayskull only to find that Skeletor has already entered it.

I walked up to the edge of the cliff to find the draw bridge opened, Skeletor must have beaten me here. I walked across the bridge and entered the castle hoping to stop my nemesis before it is too late.

I searched the corridors of Grayskull for hours with no sign of Skeletor, maybe he hadn't arrived yet and there was still time to stop him. While I was thinking I heard a scream coming from the Throne Room, the Sorceress was in danger.

I rushed as quick as I could to the throne room, when I reached the room I found the Sorceress imprisoned in an energy prison and Skeletor sitting upon her throne.

"Greetings He-Man, you're just in time to witness me to fulfill my destiny as King of Grayskull and possessor of its powers," he cackled madly as he rose from his throne.

At those words, the Sorceress, who seemed to be aging, turned towards Skeletor and said, "Men who thirst for power look back at the evils they have done, gather them up and say it is their destiny. Be warned Keldor your destiny will be your downfall"

"Be silent witch!" Skeletor shouted at her as he aimed his Skull Staff at her and drained her of her powers, "I have waited years for this moment and no amount of your philosophy will stop me!" he exclaimed as he stepped down to face me.

I drew my sword, "your evil ends here Skeletor," I said as I swung my sword at him

"Never!" he yelled as he blocked my strike with his staff, "this is my birthright and no one shall deny me what is truly mine," he sneered as he tried to zap me with his staff which I blocked.

The battle for Castle Grayskull had begun.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

18th DAY IN THE TWENTY-FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S CONQUEST OF ETHERIA

Hordak and I have been battling for over an hour, our swords clanging as we try to end this battle once and for all.

"Horde Prime will return!" Hordak said as swung his sword at me; he was more powerful than I realized but powerful or not I had a job to do.

"Never!" I yelled as I blocked his movements, I was determined to prevent him carrying out his evil scheme.

Our swords clashed and clanged in the small room of the tower, each of us was determined to win and neither of us would back down until one of us was dead.

Suddenly, as the duel was its fiercest, Hordak stopped fighting and ran up the steps and vanished without saying a word.

I was dumfounded, why was Hordak stop just when the battle was at it's worst, I thought about for a minute, then it hit me.

"Oh no!" I gasped as ran up the steps after him, I just hope I am not too late!

CAPTAIN BOW'S LOGBOOK

18th DAY IN THE TWENTY-FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S CONQUEST OF ETHERIA

The battle has been fierce, many honorable men and women have died defending this world.

He-Man has gone to Grayskull to face off with Skeletor while She-Ra went into the tower to deal with Hordak leaving me with Brakk. I thought this would be easy but it was not.

I ordered a battalion of Etherian Honor Guards to take Brakk by surprise in hopes of gaining the upper hand; everything was going well until halfway through.

"Okay Brakk, surrender or else?" I threatened as I readied my bow ready to fell the Denebrian Warlord, it was then my heart stopped.

Two of Brakk's men had brought out platform and strapped to platform was Glimmer, she was obviously frightened.

"Let her go Brakk!" I ordered as aimed my bow at him; if he didn't let her go I would drive an arrow through his heart.

Brakk stood still for a second and said, "Order your men to retreat and the Princess goes free."

"What if I refuse?" I asked worriedly still pointing the arrow at his heart; I was worried what those fiends would do to her.

"Refuse and she is no more," he said maniacally as he produced a hypodermic needle and held it to her neck and smiled.

My heart stopped I did not know what do, if I surrender Brakk and his mutants could easily conquer Eternia and if I don't they'll kill Glimmer, Oh gods above help me in this matter!

PRINCESS GLIMMER'S DIARY

18th DAY IN THE TWENTY-FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S CONQUEST OF ETHERIA

War affects everyone, even those who are neutral and who wish help those who are need in help are considered targets.

I was busy helping mother tend to some wounded soldiers, thousands of men and women had been wounded in the battle and I decided to volunteer along with mother by helping her care for the troops.

We had just got done putting a cast on young boy who had volunteered to fight in this battle. His parents were killed when the Horde invaded Eternia and he had signed up in hopes of avenging their deaths.

While mother was talking to him, I had decided to see if anyone needed aid on the field. I had told mother my plan to which she said "be careful dear", I told her that I would be and left the tent.

From what Adora told me, Eternia used to be a beautiful place but Hordak has turned it into a war zone. The once lovely city of Eternos has been turned into a concentration camp and all across the planet the Horde has installed its iron fisted rule and those who dare oppose them are destroyed.

As I was helping to transport some wounded troops, I felt something cold wrap around my waist, I turned around and saw Brakk Slushhead standing in front of me.

"Let go of me you overgrown squid," I yelled as he tried to free myself but Slushhead's grip was too strong.

"I wouldn't fight if I were you, Slushhead is only using a fraction of his strength, at full strength he could break you in half like a dried branch," The Lord of Denebria said laughing.

"What do you plan do with me?" I asked him as I fought to free myself, I continued to fight to break free until Slushhead tightened his grip on me making it harder for me to breath and forcing me to stop.

"What do I plan to do with you my dear? Simple, you're my bargaining chip. I will use you to ensure that your friends surrender," he said as he snapped his finger, at the sound of which Slushhead released me sending me crashing to the ground.

Before I could push myself up from the ground, Slushhead grabbed me, I tried to break free but even his natural strength was too great for me. He then laid me on a platform and strapped me down to it.

"Take our guest to the prison," he said as Slushhead transported me away.

I could not see how far away we were going, but after a short distance I heard a door opening. Slushhead then removed the platform from the transporter and threw me in the room and locked the door.

It was dark in the room, I've been scared of the dark ever since I was a little girl and to make matters worse it was cold and I had nothing but the clothes on my back to keep me warm.

The Eternian Prophet Eldor said "The worst torture a person can endure is his own imagination," I believe that now, as I lay here in the dark my mind is busy concocting what horrible fate awaits me at the hand of Brakk. The horrors I have imagined have me so terrified that I want to kill myself but my arms and legs are tied to the slab and therefore am powerless to do anything.

After awhile light filled the chamber once more and Slushhead came in, "You have a date with Brakk, little lady," he said as he picked up the slab, placed on the gurney and carried me out to the battlefield.

He placed the slab upright, I could see Brakk and Bow standing in a face off. My love had a look of terror and hatred on his face, he was worried about me and to tell the truth I'm worried about what's going to happen next.

The Lord of Nordor took a needle from a small table he had brought out and filled it with some liquid and held to my neck, "Well Etherian, what is your choice?" he asked Bow with an evil smile on his face.

Bow just stood there with a confident smile on his face; Brakk was getting nervous and didn't know what Bow was smiling at.

"YOU DARE MOCK ME!" he shouted at Bow agitated, "your arrogance will cost you dearly!" he said as he took the needle and stuck it in my neck.

Tears of pain rolled down my cheeks, the pain was unbearable finally after what seemed to be an eternity Brakk yanked it out of my neck and smiled at me.

"Denebrian Hemorrhagic Fever, a terrible way to die. First you began to sweat uncontrollably so much so that you get dehydrated, then you get thirsty but nothing you drink stays down but you can't expel from your stomach as the mechanism in the brain that controls vomiting is shut down giving you severe stomach cramps, finally you organs began to bleed profusely it builds up in your lungs preventing you from breathing, and finally you die from drowning in your bodily fluids" he said with an evil smile on his face.

My fate was sealed, I wish that just one last time I could kiss Bow before I go then I could die happy if I could feel happiness in the midst of my suffering.

CAPTAIN BOW'S LOGBOOK

18th DAY IN THE TWENTY-FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S CONQUEST OF ETHERIA

That monster, he injected Glimmer with some virus in my rage, I wanted that monster to pay for what he done and I wouldn't stop until he was dead!

I fired an arrow at him but he snatched it from the air with his Laser Whip, this continued for a while until I drew my sword and charged at him.

"You miserable meal worm, you will pay for your arrogance!" he shouted as he wrapped his whip around my throat and forced me to my knees.

"You're the one whose going to pay" I said as I grabbed the whip, it burned my hands but pain was secondary to my mission of saving Glimmer and making Brakk pay for what he had done, and forced Brakk to his knees.

The warlord was terrified by my anger and fled as soon as he got his feet, "You haven't seen last of me!" he hissed as he slithered away like a snake.

Once he had left, I rushed over to where Glimmer was and released her; she looked at me and gently placed her hand on my cheek, "Bow, I love you" she whispered as she wretched trying to vomit but couldn't, she was in unbearable agony.

I took off my cape and wiped away the sweat on her brow, she was suffering from the chills; "save your strength Glimmer" I told her as I took out my canteen and put it to her lips. She took a sip and started to moan and hold her stomach, she tried to vomit but she could not expel what was making her sick.

After a few moments she began to gasp for breath, she acting like she was drowning she was enduring pain worse than I could imagine, finally she spoke to me, "Bow, before I die would you kiss me my love" she said weakly.

I leaned closer to her until our lips touched and kissed passionately. Tears flowed down my cheeks during that embrace. After we kissed, Glimmer gasped one last time for breath, grabbed the collar of my shirt, smiled at me and closed her eyes for the last time.

"Glimmer don't leave me!" I yelled as I gently laid her on the ground but it was too late Glimmer was dead.

Later that day I buried her marking the grave only with a flower, "farewell my sweet Glimmer," I whispered as I walked away from the grave, one day I will see her again when I pass into the next world and once again feel her arms around me and our lips touching in a loving embrace, until then I must continue to fight!

LORD SKELETOR'S JOURNAL

18th DAY IN THE TWENTY-FIFTH YEAR OF MY ATTEMPT TO ENTER CASTLE GRAYSKULL

Destiny is a fickle mistress; she single-handedly picks out the strongest and most ruthless of beings and gives them anything they want while she crushes the weak and useless.

All my life I have been the strong one, I survived death twice only to come back more powerful first when Randor splashed the acid on my face and second when He-Man threw me into the power generator, now Destiny will give me what I want: Grayskull.

For hours I have fought He-Man through the corridors of Grayskull, the Sorceress is my prisoner and now the only thing standing me and the Secrets of Grayskull is my accursed enemy.

We were now on a bridge deep within the bowels of the castle, the drop from this bridge would kill anyone and soon it will kill He-Man.

"You will never get Grayskull's secrets," He-Man threatened as he swung his sword in the air which I blocked.

"Grayskull is my destiny," I shouted as I blasted him with my Skull Staff sending him falling from the bridge.

With He-Man out of the picture I continued my journey to find the Secrets of Grayskull, after about an hour of walking I came to large door it was shaped like a skull with a slot above the eyes, no doubt behind this door lays Grayskull's Secrets but to get in I will need He-Man's sword.

Just then the hero returns battered and bruised, he looks at me and says, "You'll go no further Skeletor!"

"That's what you think, fool," I yelled as I zapped him causing his sword to fly from his hand and land right next to my feet. I picked up the sword at long last victory was in my grasp.

"Skeletor! Stop you don't know what you doing," He-Man yelled as got to his feet but he was too late.

"I know exactly what I'm doing," I said placed the sword in the skull. The eyes lit up and the jaw opened up, in a matter of seconds of I would posses the secrets and power of the cosmos and no can stop me.


	11. End of Days

**Chapter XI: End of Days**

LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL

18th DAY IN THE TWENTY-FIFTH YEAR OF MY CONQUEST OF ETHERIA

I had finally been able to lose that accursed She-Ra giving me time to free Horde Prime.

While She-Ra was recovering, I ran up the steps to the main control center. I would occasionally look back behind to see if She-Ra was following, but as far I could tell she wasn't.

Finally after climbing three flights of stairs I reached the main control room, I opened the door and entered the room.

Inside was large a computer, I sat down at the computer and activated it, the screen came on and set the coordinates for Horde World of the Omega Quadrant, soon the universe will be mine.

Just as I was about to activate the portal, She-Ra barged into the room, "Your tyranny ends here," she said as she as she walked up to the console.

"On the contrary, it is your meddling that ends here!" I said as I pulled the switch that opened the portal to Horde World, now begins the end of She-Ra!

PRINCE ADAM'S JOURNAL

18th DAY IN THE TWENTY-FOURTH YEAR OF SKELETOR'S ATTEMPT TO ENTER CASTLE GRAYSKULL

I watched as Skeletor entered the Chamber of Secrets, a blinding light hid him from view. When he came out of the chamber he was different.

His red chest plate had become sliver and his body was now colored gold instead of blue, his silver mask was gone and his skull was healed and on his head he wore a golden headdress, the powers of Grayskull had transformed him.

"Now He-Man you will die!" he said as he blasted me with his Skull Staff sending me to my knees.

"Never Skeletor, if I die you go too," I said as got to my feet, I still had my power since as long as the power I use was inside me Skeletor could never get it.

Skeletor continued to blast me with repeated attacks from his Skull Staff, I knew I had to stop him, so gathering all my strength I walked towards my sword despite Skeletor's blasts.

"NO!" he screamed as he screamed as he continued to blast me, but he could not stop me.

Finally I made it to the skull on the vault's door, removed the sword, and swung it at Skeletor, "this conflict is over Skeletor!" I told him as I blocked his attacks.

"Yes, for years we have fought this infernal battle with neither of us winning, but now that I am no longer equal to you I will finally be rid of you," he said as let loose a barrage of energy blasts. "I am one with the cosmos, and you Adam will die!" he said as his eyes lit up with glee.

Something inside of me snapped at the sound of my name, maybe it was the fact that he said it with such contempt, maybe it was the fact that I lost Teela and my son and even though I knew he was not responsible my anger convinced me he was; whatever it was I began to unleash a barrage of attacks on Skeletor, until I was able to destroy his staff.

"NO MY POWERS! MY BEAUTIFUL POWERS!" he shouted as he lost his powers reverting back to his normal form.

"It ends here Skeletor," I told him as I pointed my sword at him.

"Yes, it does end here," he said, I did not know what he meant but I was going to find out.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

18th DAY IN THE TWENTY-FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S CONQUEST OF ETHERIA

I looked up in horror; a massive portal opened up above our heads and out from it emerged Horde Prime!

He was huge, at least nine feet tall and yet he could fit within the tower. He wore black chain male armor with a chain harness over top it, the chain met at his chest and was held in place by a Bloodbat. His face was hidden behind a red Bloodbat mask. His left hand was covered by a metal glove; and he wore batwing cape.

"Now She-Ra you will pay," Hordak said as he raised his arms in the air, suddenly Horde Prime became almost ghost like and begin to condense into ball of energy that was absorbed by Hordak.

Hordak begin to change, he grew to three times his normal size; he became more bat-like and his cape became a pair of wings. His eyes glowed with evil power, he was truly frightening!

"Hordak is no more now I am Primak," he roared in a demonic screech, he then looked down at me, "you have been a thorn in my side for far too long!" he sneered at me as his eyes glowed with a fierce light.

I was about say something when I began to feel strange, I looked down and noticed that I was levitating.

"You have interfered with my plans for the last time!" he yelled as he threw me across the room. He was powerful, so powerful that he didn't even need to touch me to harm me; he only needs to will my destruction!

I tried to get my feet but Primak threw me across the room again, he then begin throw the computer equipment at me, I hardly had time react. Finally I managed to get to my feet but as I stood up I noticed my sword was gone.

I looked around the room and saw it lying by Primak's feet, "lose something woman!" he spat as he brought the sword to his hands. "Now let's see you fight as Adora," he said and with those words my sword exploded into a million pieces.

"NO!" I cried out, suddenly I began to feel woozy, I felt as if my life-force was being taken from my body. I looked at my reflection in the floor of the Tower and realized that power of Grayskull had left my body.

As I laid there on the ground I began to feel as if my windpipe was being crushed, I grasped at my throat hoping to loosen whatever was crushing it. I looked up and saw Primak standing in front of me, "Death is like fine wine Adora it is sour at first but then it becomes oh so sweet," he whispered as he tightened his grip on me.

I couldn't breathe and I was powerless to fight, I had faced Hordak as Adora before but now that he is virtually a god I am no match for him, not even She-Ra could defeat him. As I could feel my life slip away I prayed, "Light Hope, preserve me!" after that everything went black.

LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL

18th DAY IN THE TWENTY-FIFTH YEAR OF MY CONQUEST OF ETHERIA

I have finally done it; I have finally destroyed She-Ra.

Using the combined powers of Horde Prime and myself and I have destroyed Adora, she now lays on the ground powerless and dying.

As I watched her leave this world, suddenly a bright light fills the room and standing in the midst of this light was a figure of man.

When the light dimmed I could see that this man was very tall and thin. He had a piercing green eyes and snow white hair; he wore a white robe with a sliver rope as a belt. One would think that this being would have pale skin but he didn't his skin was a very healthy color and even had a tinge of gold in it.

He walked over to Adora's body and whispered something to her making her levitate and apparently put her in a trance.

He then walked over to me and said, "After all these eons you have finally returned, Prime!" the Horde Prime part of me knew that voice, it was the voice of Light Hope.

"You will be destroyed, just like Adora!" I said as drew my sword and attacked him.

"Never, you will be defeated as always!" he said as he drew his sword and countered my attack, this continued for hours every time our swords clashed a bright light would fill the room.

After awhile I finally managed to knock his weapon from his hand, "NOW LIGHT HOPE YOU WILL DIE!" I yelled about to kill him.

He stood up, raised his hand and chanted, "By the power vested in me by the Gnostics of Infintia I exorcise you from this body," instantly Horde Prime was ripped from my soul, I was no longer Primak; I had reverted back to my old self.

"You'll pay for that!" I said as I charged after him, but he blocked my attacked and knocked my sword from my hand.

"Hordak called Ralabad I release from your servitude," he said as he raised his hand as a bright light filled the room.

I fell to the ground, I felt weak and drained like I had no energy in my body. I looked at my reflection in the floor and saw a face I hadn't seen since the Magi ruled Etheria.

The face was that of a human being, he was partially bald and what hair he had was white, he had pale aquamarine eyes, and a thin nose. It was the face of Ralabad the Wise, my former self.

I looked to my master, he was still battling Light Hope, but soon even he was defeated.

"Horde Prime, for you crimes against the cosmos, I shall destroy your mind making you no longer a threat and sentence you to be banished to a parallel universe fifty universes away from here," he declared as he opened a portal and sent him hurdling through it.

I wanted to say something but was too weak, just then everything went blurry and darkness overcame me. That which I have cheated for Millennia had finally caught up to me- death has finally claimed my soul.

CAPTAIN BOW'S LOGBOOK

18th DAY IN THE TWENTY-FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S CONQUEST OF ETHERIA

I was on my way to lead a battalion of Honor Guards to attack a Horde battalion today, when I saw the most awesome sight I ever saw, the Central Tower of the Tritheon began to glow and a beam of light shot out from the roof and a being of immense size was spewed out of tower like lava from a volcano, something told me that Adora was successful in her quest to defeat Hordak.

When my men saw that spectacle, they began cheer and shout for joy, knowing that the Horde's leaders were no more.

I ran back to tell Angella the good news, she had been wounded in battle and I thought the news of Horde Prime's defeat would make her feel better.

When I arrived at her tent, I noticed that her personal doctors were leaving; they had a sad expression their faces, at the sight my heart stopped. I raced into her tent and found her lying on her cot limp, she was dead.

My heart broke in two, Angella was a good friend, she had helped me many times and now she was dead, this war has taken all I loved from me, but if I am to save Eternia I must remain strong.

"Farewell Angella," I whispered as I paid my last respects and left the tent.


	12. A New Beginning

**Chapter XII: A New Beginning**

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

UNKNOWN DATE

I don't know how long I was unconscious, but it could not have been long since I was still in the Central Tower.

From what I could tell I was levitating and in an energy bubble, I was scared at first, was this trick of Hordak, had he captured me; or was I dead and looking at my body as my soul left it.

As my mind was racing, I heard a voice calling me, "Have no fear Adora, you are safe," I recognized the voice as belonging to Light Hope. I looked up at him and to my surprise instead of seeing the multicolored disembodied entity I have come to know him as; there stood a tall man with piercing green eyes and white hair.

"Light Hope?" I asked weakly as I squinted to look at the man who was standing before me. I felt a strange sensation of calm and peace emanating from this being identical to the feeling when I get when I am in Light Hope's presence.

"Yes, Adora, it is I," he said as he waved his hand and helped me to my feet. He looked at me gravely and told me, "You must go to Castle Grayskull at once you brother is grave danger" as he pointed to the doors of the Tower.

I was going to ask him what type of danger he was in, but before I could say anything he had vanished.

I ran out of the Tower as quickly as I could, I only hope that I was not too late to save my brother.

I was almost to the door when I felt Slushhead's tentacles wrap around my waist, I tried to break free but he was too strong even for someone like me who spent most of her life in Horde Training!

"Going somewhere Princess?" Slushhead asked sarcastically as I squirmed around trying to escape but his grip was too tight.

"no, but you are,"I said as I closed my eye and stayed still for a moment and gathered all my strength, then in one swift maneuver I broke free of Slushhead's grip, sending him flying through air and crashing into a wall. Once I was sure he would not come to until I was gone I raced to the castle as fast as I could.

During my trek I was halted by more of Brakk's mutants, I did not want to fight them as I wanted to get to Grayskull ASAP, but I knew had no choice.

"You're not going anywhere!" Lizzor said as he snuck up on me and captured me.

I could feel my ribs began to crack as he squeezed tighter till it felt like my eye's would pop out like Mantenna's.

I knew I had to fast so I once again using all my strength I kicked Lizzor in the gut forcing him to let me go.

I fell to the ground with a thud; I stopped for a minute catch my breath and snuck away before they noticed I was gone.

The journey was long and arduous especially since I was in pain from having my ribs broken but finally after hours of hiking I reached the castle, the drawbridge was opened already and I entered, I just hope that I am not too late.

The first room I checked was the Throne Room, everything seemed normal until I saw the Sorceress. She was imprisoned in an energy prison and was dying. I looked around hoping to find the controls to shut it off.

I searched for about twenty minutes with no sign of any controls and was about to give up when I accidentally hit my elbow on the left arm rest of the Sorceress' throne causing the controls to appear

"What luck," I said as I turned around to shut off the prison and ran to catch the Sorceress before she fell to the ground. "Sorceress are you okay," I asked her as helped her to sit up. She looked terrible she had aged greatly and death was not far behind for her.

"Adora…," she whispered to me, "Skeletor has stolen the powers of Grayskull, your brother is in danger you must help him," she told me.

"Where are they Sorceress?" I asked her, I could tell that she beyond the point of saving and there was nothing I could to keep her alive, except make her comfortable.

"They are in the…," was all she could get out before she succumbed to death.

My heart was broken, the Sorceress was a good friend, if it wasn't for her I would still be a prisoner of the Horde. She has been my mentor and advisor and she was gone. Even though killing is not my way, I vowed that Skeletor would pay for this one way or the other,

I left the throne room and began to search through the various chambers of the castle in hopes of finding He-Man and Skeletor.

I searched for what seemed an eternity with no sign of them, finally I reached the Vaults of Wisdom and there I saw Skeletor and He-Man fighting. I was about to jump in when I saw He-Man drain of Skeletor of Grayskull's power, it was then I saw Skeletor produce a dagger and plunge it into He-Man's heart.

"HE-MAN! NO!" I yelled as I picked up He-Man's sword and began to fight Skeletor.

My mind was clouded over with anger and sadness and I became determined to destroy him.

"You are no match for me!" Skeletor yelled as he drew sword and attacked me.

"That's what you think!" I retorted as I countered his attack, we continued to fight until I finally managed to knock his sword from his hand, "your evil is at end Skeletor," I told him aiming the sword at his heart.

Skeletor looked around and started backing up until he tripped and fell, "Adora, Stop, Please I beg of you have mercy on me, I surrender! I am unarmed I swear before Goddess of Grayskull I am unarmed, just please show mercy," he pleaded, as he showed me that he was indeed unarmed.

Normally, at the sound of someone pleading for mercy, I would lower my weapon and help that person, especially if that person invoked the name of a deity but there was something different, I was not moved with compassion that normally wells up inside me, instead hatred entered my spirit and I saw Skeletor's words as blasphemy.

Before I could take it in, I plunged the sword into Skeletor's chest, he screamed in pain as the sword pierced his skin and cut the wires in his life support system electrocuting him.

Skeletor stared at the weapon in awe, then he looked up at me and said, "Adora, how could you do this, I pleaded for merc…," before he could finish the red glow of his eyes faded away, his skull fell to the ground and rolled beside my feet, Skeletor was dead.

I looked down at Skeletor's skull, the look of terror he experienced in the final moments of his wretched life were attested to by the fact that his jaw was opened, frozen in an eternal scream induced by the pain I inflicted on him.

I had no time to take it in, for as soon I and removed the sword from Skeletor's corpse, I realized that my brother still needed me.

I ran over to where He-Man lay dying, I gently cradled his head in my arms, and surveyed the extant of his injuries. Tears ran down my face as saw him suffering, I knew that Viper had plunged his sword into his heart and his soul was leaving him, I knew he was semi-conscious and knew that if any attempt to save him, required him to stay awake.

"He-Man can you hear me?" I asked him trying to keep him conscious, he was bleeding heavily and despite my best efforts I could not stop it, "come on don't do this to me, can you hear my voice?" I asked him frantically, I was not going to lose him.

A minute later he opened his, "sis is that you?" he asked as he strained his eyes to look at me,

"Yes He-Man, it's me" I told him as I treated his wounds, "We need to get out of here He-Man, it's the only way to save your life," I informed him as I tried to pick him up, but he was too heavy for me,

"Sis, it's too late for me, it's my time," he said as he tried to breathe,

"No it isn't, you're going to make it, I just need to get you out of here," I told him, "we just need to get you out of here and to an infirmary," I told him as I tried to pick him again but fell to my knees as they gave way under the weight.

"Adora! Listen to me, it is too late, I have accepted that," he said as he grabbed my wrists, I wanted to tell him otherwise, but he was right, and not to deny it, the argument was mute and I could not win it as he called me 'Adora' and not 'sis'

"But I can't just do nothing, He-Man, I won't just sit and here and watch you die," I told him staunchly, I just wanted something to do, even if just to ease his pain and make his last memory a pleaseant one.

"There is one thing you can do sis," he said barely audible as he had only an ounce of life left in him.

I leaned close to him, "Anything, just name it," I told him fighting the tears that start to race down my face and collected on the castle floor.

"You got it," I told him as gently sat him up, wrapped my arms around him the best I could and fulfilled his wish as I tried not cry in front of him, I held him tight as if that would save him, I didn't want to let go, lest death would take him from me.

A few minutes later, he looked into my eyes and told me, "Good bye, sis," then he closed his eyes and breathed his last breath.

"He-Man!" I cried as I gently broke the embrace and laid him on the ground, my brother and my friend was dead.

I paused for a moment and looked upon his sleeping form I miss him already, but as I sat there my mind became plagued with something else, Skeletor's death.

I have always said that I do not believe in killing other people, even ones as evil as Skeletor and Hordak, and just recently I took a life, even after he had pleaded for mercy and invoked the Goddess of Grayskull, why did I kill him, I feel like a hypocrite, not worthy to live.

I stared down at my brother's sword on ground, and thought I found an answer to all my problems, all I would is take the same weapon I used to end Skeletor's existence and plunge into my one heart, but before I could reach for the sword I snapped back to reality, I would not take the coward's way out, Eternia needed me and I will not abandon them.

Later that day, I buried He-Man and the Sorceress in the Catacombs of Grayskull, hopefully they will rest in peace and with the greatest threats to Eternia dead maybe peace will come to this world as well.

CAPTAIN BOW'S LOGBOOK

18th DAY IN THE TWENTY-FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S CONQUEST OF ETHERIA

Adora returned to the camp with some interesting news. Both Skeletor and Hordak are dead.

Using this news to my advantage, I ordered my troops to attack Brakk's forces in an attempt to capture them an end this battle and bring peace to the planet. The battle was quick and decisive, once Brakk's spies had informed him of Hordak and Skeletor are dead he tried to retreat but we surrounded and captured them.

I stepped to the front of the group, "Brakk of Denebria, you are under arrest for crimes against the sovereign kingdom of Eternia, the murder of Princess Glimmer of Etheria, and for allying yourself with parties hostile to the kingdoms of Eternia and Etheria," I said as shackled him and led them off to jail.

That night we placed Brakk on trial, the court decided since he was not truly loyal to the Horde that he would not be executed but instead he would be banished.

We placed Brakk and his mutants into space pods, most went without resistance except for Brakk, "YOU FOOLS YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, I WILL MY REVENGE AND THE ROYAL FAMILY WILL PAY! ITS BLOODLINE WILL DRY UP AND ITS ONLY SURVIVING MEMBER WILL GO INTO EXILE! I WILL RETURN!" the warlord of Denebria shouted as he was placed into his space pod and sent him out into space.

The Great Battle of Eternia was over and peace had returned to the land.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

19th DAY IN THE TWENTY-FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S CONQUEST OF ETHERIA

Today we began the process of rebuilding the planet.

The survivors, who included Bow, Ram-Man, a few dozen Etherian Honor and Eternian Royal Guards, and myself went from town to town, helping the citizens rebuild. We gave them money from the royal treasury, helped them repair the towns and bury their dead.

While we were in the village of Palezia, I saw something that sent pain through my heart, laying on the ground was my beloved Seahawk dead.

I ran over to the body, from what I could tell that he had died of a blaster wound to the head.

"Oh Hawk!" I cried out as I held the corpse in my arms, tears flowed down my face, as I was crying an elder of the village came over to me, he said that Hawk died while trying to protect a family of Palezians. I was proud of him that he gave his life for the defense of the planet, but I was still sad that he died.

Oh Kalion, why do you fill me with such misery, why did you let this tragedy to happen. Now I know what Adam felt like when Teela killed herself, but I know that I must carry on and unlike Adam I will not give into my anger.

"Farewell my love," I whispered to him as I leaned over and kissed his forehead. I buried him in the village and marked his grave with a flower.

Later on when we got back to Eternos, we held a meeting to decide what would we do about the government.

"I suggest that Etheria and Eternia become one kingdom under one monarch, it will allow Eternia to rebuild faster with Etherian money and would save Etheria the hassle of finding a new royal family," Bow explained to the group.

Everyone agreed and we started to write the _Charter of the United Kingdom of Etherternia_, we got the name by combining the names of the two worlds. We then appointed a monarch to reign over the kingdom, I was chosen for that job.

"ALL HAIL QUEEN ADORA!" everyone shouted in support, it was settled we were no longer Eternians and Etherians but Etherternians and we were going to rebuild our shattered worlds.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

12th DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR SINCE THE ESTABLISHEMNT OF ETHERTERNIA

Five years have passed since we returned home and finally defeated Hordak and Skeletor, we have rebuilt the most of the towns and villages and the kingdom is prosperous yet I fell as if there is something missing.

This battle has cost me everything, my family, my lover, and my friends.

Even though I was appointed queen of Etherternia, I am not happy.

Everyday when I wake up I find myself in a sea of melancholy, I look around this sea and see no sight of the shores of happiness and hope. Everyday I look out onto the sea of sadness I wish I could feel Seahawk's arms around me and feel our lips touch as we kissed, only that will save me and bring me to shores of happiness.

As queen, I watch over the people of Etherternia, they are happy to finally be rid of Hordak and Skeletor, but the death of my family has forbade me to share in their happiness and forced me to be locked up in my tower of sadness and sorrow.

Night doesn't free me either, whenever I slip into Hypnos's arms, I experience nightmares. I see my brother's death being played over and over again; I see myself being put on trial for murdering Skeletor; I see my parents being killed even though I was not here when they died.

I have thought many times of taking my life and let death ease away my pain like I did after I killed Skeletor. I look in the mirror and think about doing the dark deed. I have thought of taking a razor blade and slit my throat and wrists or drinking some Isotopic Disulphide like Teela did, but my cowardice gets the best of me and I stop myself.

Today I have decided to do something about my situation; today during my daily speech I will announce my abdication from the throne.

All day long I thought about what I was going to say, it was racking my mind trying to how to say this right way, finally I decided how I was going to do this.

About 3:00 Etherian Standard Time, Bow knocked on my door, "Adora! The people are waiting," he said.

"Okay Bow, I'll be there in a moment," I said as I put on my royal robe and crown and walked out the door and towards the Grand Balcony.

When I arrived at the balcony, I waved to the people who hailing me and told them to settle down, then I began my speech.

"People of Etherternia, for five years I have governed you as queen, but I can no longer rule over you. My past will not let me be as long I live here, therefore I am leaving Etherternia as of today, Bow will be your king now and I have confidence in him," I said as removed my robe and crown and placed on Bow, then I walked back inside the palace.

"Adora! Wait!" Bow yelled as ran after me, he was obviously confused about what just happened.

"What is it Bow?" I asked him as I turned around to face him.

"Adora, are you serious?" he asked me worriedly as he stepped in front of me to stop me from leaving.

"I am Bow, I cannot live here anymore, there are too many bad memories here. So I am leaving. Farewell Bow," I told him as I hugged him and walked in front of him and went to hanger.

It's ironic in a way, when I was She-Ra all I wanted to do was to come here to live with my family and not have to ever leave; now I can no longer bear to live on this world and must leave if I am ever to have peace.

As I was walking to the hangar, I thought of I really wanted to do this, if I leave I would never be able to visit my family's graves, I would never see any of my friends again but if stayed I would be haunted by death of my brother and of how I 'murdered' Skeletor.

These thoughts plagued me until I reached the hangar, when I arrived I went to one of the Royal Star Cruisers. As I stood at the foot of the ship, I began to have second thoughts, did I really want do this, if I do this there is no turning back, but if I don't my crimes will haunt me forever.

"I have to do this," I said resolutely as I entered the ship and went into the cockpit. I sat down in the pilot's seat; fasten the safety harness; started the engines; and left for the stars never to return!


	13. Forgetting the Past

**Chapter XIII: Forgetting the Past**

CAPTAIN BOW'S LOGBOOK

12th DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR SINCE THE ESTABLISHEMNT OF ETHERTERNIA

Adora has left Etherternia for the stars and left me in charge as King of Etherternia, I must admit I am scared I have never been king before and am nervous that I might mess up, but if Adora has faith in me than I will do it!

I walked out to the balcony and addressed the crowd, "People of Etherternia," I began as I quieted the crowd, "Adora has abdicated as Queen of Etherternia and has named me her successor, I promise as your king I will do my best to bring peace and prosperity to this planet," I said as the crowd cheered in approval, maybe this king thing won't be as bad as I thought it would be.

After the speech I went back to my quarters to reflect on what had happened. I thought about Adora and if she was happier now that she left Etherternia and if she was safe and if I would ever her see again. Poor Adora, her despair drove her from the planet never to return, may Kalion grant her peace wherever she may go.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

12th DAY IN THE SEVENTH YEAR SINCE THE ESTABLISHEMNT OF ETHERTERNIA

I cruised the stars for two years until I began to run out of fuel, I needed to find a planet to crash land on, luckily there I found a small planet nearby.

"Here goes nothing," I said to myself as steered the ship towards the planet and hoped for the best, after that everything went black.

When I came to, I found myself in a small hut, standing beside my bed was young woman about my age, with red hair and green eyes, if she was a little taller she would be a spitting image of Teela. Her outfit was a simple red and orange dress with a simple belt across her waist.

I tried to sit up but I was aching all over, "Where am I?" I asked I tried to get comfortable.

"You're on Equillia, you shouldn't try to get out of bed yet, you need to time to recover from your crash," she said as she tended to my wounds, "I'm Kaylia by the way, who are you?" she asked politely.

"I'm Adora," I told her as I fluffed up my pillows and lay back down, "Do you live here alone?" I asked as I looked around the room, it was very simple but very beautiful. It was decorated with pictures of Horses and wood carvings of Horses; it seemed the people of this planet or at least Kaylia's family seem to have an affinity with the animal.

"No, I live with my grandfather and my younger brother Jason, we're horse herders, in fact the planet's entire economy is based on Horse Herding," she explained to me, just then a young man with black hair and brown eyes entered the room, he wore a simple shepherd's robe with a rope belt around his waist.

"Kaylia, Grandfather says it's your turn to groom the horses," he said to Kaylia as he went to go wash up.

Kaylia turned to me and smiled, "I have go Adora, I'll be back soon, in the meantime you should rest ," she said as she left the room.

Equillia is a beautiful place, and it will be here that I will start my life over again hoping to forget the horrors of my past.

KAYLIA'S DIARY

56th DAY IN THE FOURTH YEAR OF THE REIGN OF KING SIRIS

Today was a most unusual day.

This morning while I was tending the herd, I heard a loud explosion in a nearby meadow. I put, Jason, in charge of the heard and went to go check out what caused the explosion.

I walked for at least a mile until I arrived at the meadow, everything seemed normal except for a large crater in the middle of the field.

I went up to the crater, inside the hole was a large space ship, it was about a 50 meters wide, it was painted green and gold and had the word _Explorer_ written on the side. I went down into the crater to see if I could see if anyone was in this ship.

I opened the hatch and entered the ship; it appeared empty until I reached the cockpit.

In the pilot's seat was a young woman with blonde hair, she was dressed in a red and white battle suit with yellow stripes on the shoulders.

"Jason come over quickly, I need your help!" I shouted to my brother.

"What is it now, Kay, this better not be like the time you told me there was buried treasure underneath the house and got me in trouble with grandpa for digging up the basement floor," he said as he raced towards the crater.

"First of all JAY, my name is Kaylia not Kay and second this is serious," I yelled at him as I waited for him to come here.

"What do you want?" he said as he climbed into the crater and entered the ship, "where are you, Kaylia?" he asked as he searched the massive craft.

"I'm in the cockpit," I called out as I went out to meet him.

"Now what is you wan…," he said again as he came in and saw the woman sitting in the pilot's seat, "who is she?" he asked as he looked at me stunned.

"I don't know I was watching the horses when I heard this explosion, that's when I found this crater in the meadows and the ship," I told him as I checked her vitals and determined she was still alive. "She needs help Jason, help me take her back to grandpa's house," I told him as I undid the safety harness and me and Jason lifted her out of her seat.

KING BOW'S JOURNAL

12th DAY IN THE SEVENTH YEAR SINCE THE ESTABLISHEMNT OF ETHERTERNIA

Chaos runs rampant in the kingdom, and although I do my best to bring peace to this troubled land I am not doing a good job of it.

There have been reports that remnants of the Horde, probably troops stationed in deep space who have not heard that their leaders are no more, have been regrouping and attacking small outposts on the frontier land.

My men have checked out these claims but have been able to find the leader behind the attacks, which have made the people restless.

They keep calling out for my abdication and some have even accused me of being in league with the Horde, which is of course untrue, but still those claims still hurt.

Militias have formed and have attacked several of my troops, these people threaten to rebel of I do not leave the throne. I tell them that I will not do so and that I will stop the Horde.

I am also suffering from horrible nightmares, every night when I go to sleep I am forced to relive the death of my beloved Glimmer over and over again and as it was the first time I am powerless to stop it.

If I could have been wiser I would have stopped that Denebrian slime ball and stopped her from dying, but I wasn't and I have to live with that fact for the rest of my life.

I wonder what Adora is doing these days, I hope she's all right and safe, I wonder if she's happy and if she misses her home, I know that I miss her.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

12th DAY IN THE SEVENTHYEAR SINCE THE ESTABLISHEMNT OF ETHERTERNIA

After a few hours Kaylia came back from outside, "Sorry it took so long, I hope you weren't bored," she said jokingly as she sat down, she looked exhausted, but she was not completely worn out.

"No, I wasn't," I replied as I sat up on the couch.

Just then a voice came from the kitchen, "Kaylia, Jason! Dinner's ready!" It was Kaylia's grandfather calling them to dinner.

"You want to come to dinner Adora, we have more than enough," she asked as she helped me off he couch and showed me to the kitchen, there an old man with gray hair and beard wearing a brown shepherd's robe and a rope belt around his waist was setting the table.

"Who's your friend Kaylia?" the old man asked as he stood up, it was then I noticed that he had a mechanical leg.

"This is Adora, grandfather," she said pointing to me, "she was in an accident and brought her here" Kaylia continued as she sat down and began to take soon food from the pot that was in the center of the table.

"Do you live nearby Miss Adora?" he asked as me he got out an extra plate and silverware set and placed it before me.

"I just moved to Equillia, and I'm still looking for a place to stay," I told him as helped myself to some food. The meal was a very simple stew of meat and vegetables, but it was very tasty.

"Grandpa, I was wondering, could Adora stay with us?" Kaylia asked him, I was flattered that she would even ask such a thing.

"I can't see why not Kaylia, but it won't be easy she'll have do chores everyday, just like you and your brother," he said warningly as he gave Kaylia a stern look.

"I don't mind hard work sir, I'm used to it," I told as I waited for him to reply, I would be willing to be do any amount of work if I knew I would have roof over my head.

"Very well, your friend can stay," He said with a smile.

After dinner Kaylia took me to her room, it was very simple but I could tell that she was very happy.

"Are these your parents?" I asked as I pointed to a picture of a man and woman on their wedding day. The man looked to be Seahawk's age and the woman was about Glimmer's age when she died. The man wore a simple black tunic and the woman a simple dress.

"They are, my mom died during childbirth and my dad was killed by space pirates, he was the adventurous type and left my mom one day to explore the cosmos, he was never heard from again," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Kaylia, I know what's like to lose your parents," I told her as I hugged her.

"How did your parents die Adora?" she asked curious about my past.

"they were killed by an evil tyrant named Hordak when the Horde invaded my world some years ago," I informed her.

She was confused, she had never heard of the Horde due to the fact that Equillia has 'nothing to offer' and not the target of invasion. In fact, the last blood that was shed was on Equillia was 5,000 years ago during a conflict called the Equestrian war.

I explained to her about the history of Eternia and Etheria and of the Horde and about my life (excluding the part about me and Adam being He-Man and She-Ra). She seemed fascinated by this and listened for hours until it was time for evening chores.

After chores it was time for bed, Kaylia lent me a nightgown and after I showered and got dressed she showed me to an old bedroom, she put fresh sheets on the bed and dusted everything off, "This is your room Adora, it's not much but it is warm," she said as pulled down the covers.

"Thank you Kaylia, good night," I said as I climbed into bed and pulled the covers over me.

"Anytime, sleep tight Adora, if you need anything just give me a call, I'm a cross the hall from you," she said as she left the room and closed the door.

I have a new life now, one that is not filled with sadness but happiness, here on the utopian world of Equillia light years away from the Horde I will live out the rest of my life, but maybe one day when I feel I have paid for my horrible failures, I will return to Etherternia, but until that time comes Equillia is my new home.


	14. Kings, Demons, and Gnostics

**Chapter XIV: Kings, Demons, and Gnostics**

KING BOW'S LOGBOOK

12th DAY IN THE TWELFTH YEAR SINCE THE ESTABLISHEMNT OF ETHERTERNIA

Things in the kingdom have gone from bad to worse these past years, the remnants of the Horde continue to attack in hopes of creating chaos and trying to reclaim the planet and the citizens are restless and in several towns there have been riots, I fear that full scale rebellion is imminent and anarchy would ensue throughout kingdom, something I do not want to happen!

My armies have tried their best to take control of the situation but I fear even that won't stop them and the world will be in revolt.

My nightmares have been getting worse, every night I dream of the coming revolt and see myself being murdered by the mob, the royal physician has prescribed sleeping pills to help me fall asleep at night, but even they are not working.

Oh, how I wish I could take the easy way out of this like Teela did, I wish I could close my eyes and go back to being Captain Bow, Captain of the Etherian Honor Guards and key figure of the Rebellion instead of being King Bow who tried hopelessly to restore order to a world that is spiraling into anarchy.

Oh Kalion, help me to break free of this sea of helplessness and fear and guide me to shores of happiness once more.

THE MUSINGS OF LIGHT HOPE

10,000 YEARS AFTER THE WAR OF ILLUMNATION

The universe is uneasy today, something in the Great Essence is imbalanced and a great darkness covers everything.

I decided to see what has caused this imbalance by meditating on the Essence and see what is causing this distress. I saw many things but what really disturbed me was what I saw fifty universes away.

I saw Prime tap into the Essence and regain his consciousness, I fear he will return and when he does Etheria and Eternia will experience the final battle between good and evil and I pray that good will triumph.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

12th DAY IN THE TWELFTH YEAR SINCE THE ESTABLISHEMNT OF ETHERTERNIA

Today was the usual day, I helped Kaylia and Jason take care of their horses, it's not as exciting as fighting the Horde but it's a lot safer.

I wonder how Bow is doing; I wonder if he misses me I know I miss him. I wish I could see him one more time, there is a lot things I wish I could experience once again, me and Seahawk kissing, talking with my brother again, seeing my parents and friends again but those are long gone and my crimes of failure have forbidden me from returning and sentenced me to self-imposed exile here on Equillia maybe one day my misdeeds will be expiated and I can return home but I feel that day will never come.

After I finished my chores, I decided to sit down underneath the old fruit tree in Kaylia's yard and relax.

As I sat there slowly nodding off to sleep, I saw the most wondering thing, a bright light appeared form out of nowhere and out of the light came a tall man with porcelain skin and white hair, he had piercing green eyes and wore a white robe with a golden rope belt around his waist.

I knew who the man was, Light Hope, and I knew he wanted me to come back to Etherternia but that is something I can not do.

"Adora you are needed back on Etherternia, Horde Prime is going to return and She-Ra is needed once more," he said in his usual melodic voice.

My heart leapt from my chest at the mention of Etherternia, part of me wanted to go back, it would be so nice to see Bow again and I could pay a visit to family and friends' graves, something that I wish I could do. The other part of me however strictly forbade to even considering going back there.

"I cannot Light Hope; there are too many bad memories there," I told him as I got up and walked away from him.

I walked for several minutes until to I came to another tree and sat down, I began to think about my past, what would the people say to me if I went back, they probably hate me for what I did and I am still ashamed that I let my brother die, it was then I knew the answer to my question.

While I sitting there I felt the breeze touch my face, I looked up and saw Light Hope standing in front of me, "You must return to Etherternia you have no choice you are the warrior who is destined to destroy the Horde and restore honor to the name of Grayskull," he said in a very convincing voice as he stretched out his hand and willed a fruit from the tree into his hand.

"Look, I am not some tool to fulfill an ancient prophecy I am a human being, and I will NOT go back to Etherternia!" I told him as I stood up, "Why don't you go away, and leave me alone!" I shouted at him. I watched as he left me, I felt bad about what I said and yelled, "Light Hope! Wait!"

"Yes Adora," he said as he turned to face me, I could tell that I had made him mad by what I said, I knew that I couldn't go back, but I could send someone to go for me.

"I can't go back to Etherternia, but what if I send someone to go in my place?" I asked him, I knew just the two to go for me.

Light Hope sighed and told me, "very well Adora, you may choose someone to go in your place," then he vanished into thin air.

Now all I had to do was to get my friends to go on this mission for me.

LORD BRAKK'S JOURNAL

151 YEARS AFTER THE PRIMAN-DENEBRIAN WAR

Space, it seems the worse events in my life deal are marked by this accursed infinity.

It was space I was sent into when I became an entry level ambassador to Etheria thousands of years ago. My job was to convince the Etherian government to aid Denebria, which was reeling from the Denebrian Civil War. The planet was barely habitable and many Denebrians had to live in underground caves. Etheria refused to help and the failure was blamed on me costing me my title as ambassador.

Years later, I would be sent into space by Horde Prime, who I refused to believe is a god, as a planetary commander of the Evil Horde sent to conquer Primus. I had heard that Ralabad the Wise had found the Crystal of Prime and was going to contact the deity. I had asked him to plead with Prime to give me power, but instead was a made a planetary commander, it was then my hatred for the Horde began to germinate.

Centuries, later as Leader of the Mutants, I encountered the being known as Skeletor, his space pod had fallen from the sky claiming that he had come to help me grant my heart's desire. I saw through his lie and was punished by him; I was humiliated and stripped of my title as Lord of the Mutants.

Finally, it has come this moment, the Etherternian government had banished me into the depths of space but I shall return.

As I look onto the infinity, I heard a voice, it was otherworldly and kept saying, "Brakk! Brakk of Denebria! I need your help!" who is this who calls my name.

"Who dares to call upon me?" I demanded to know, if this was trick of any sort, I would make the tricksters pay with their lives.

"You know who I am, Brakk, I am Horde Prime! And I need your help," the voice announced again in a booming voice.

I refused to believe it, I was an atheist when it came to Horde Prime. If he was really a god I would have become immensely powerful when Ralabad asked him to give me power instead of being assigned to backwater Primus as low-level officer.

"I refuse to believe in you, Prime, now leave me be!" I yelled as I shook my fist in the air.

"FOOL! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY OR ELSE!" he threatened as lightning flashed in the cabin of the ship.

"Or else what?" I retorted as waited for him do something, as I was sitting my seat I felt a pain in my chest, he was stopping my heart.

"Or else this," he said as he laughed maniacally, enjoying my suffering.

"Okay! Okay, I will do as you say just don't kill me!" I said as I felt him start my heart again, "What is your bidding?" I asked waiting for his instructions.

"You will go to Etherternia and sneak into the Royal Palace and steal the Sword of Power. The sword is the key to my return and the rebirth of the Horde!" he yelled maniacally.

"What if I refuse?" I asked curious as to limits of his 'godly' powers.

"YOU WILL DIE!" he yelled, "NOW GO!" he ordered, this time I obeyed and made my way back to Etherternia to do his dark bidding.


	15. Change

**Chapter XV: Change**

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

12th DAY IN THE TWLEFTH YEAR SINCE THE ESTABLISHEMNT OF ETHERTERNIA

I knew what I had to do; I had to convince Kaylia and Jason to go to Etherternia to fight Horde Prime. They had no knowledge of war, but neither did Adam when he first became He-Man, Oh Adam, I miss you so much you were my friend and I let my hatred for Hordak blind me from helping you, oh Adam.

Later that day while Kaylia and I were grooming the horses, I asked the question. "Kaylia, would you do a big favor for me?" I asked her nervously. What would she say to my question, would do it for me or would she refuse.

"Sure Adora, I'd do anything for you, you know that," she said as she stopped brushing her favorite horse and turn to face me.

"I need you and Jason to leave Equillia and go to my homeworld of Etherternia, once there you will go to royal palace and tell King Bow that Adora sent you, he will know to what to do then," I told her.

I could tell that she was taking this all in; it was hard decision for her but she Etherternia's only hope.

"I'll think about it, Adora," she said as we walked out of the stables to take a break.

KAYLIA'S DIARY

23rd DAY IN THE NINTH YEAR OF THE REIGN OF KING SIRIS

I have always said that one day that I would leave Equillia and see what the universe has to offer but now I have been giving that chance, but I am not show if I want to or not.

Adora has asked me and Jason to go her homeworld of Etherternia to see its ruler, a man named Bow. This mission seemed important to her and I did say that I would do anything for her, but to leave my home was something I am not sure about.

I decided to talk it over with Jason; we talked about it for hours, until we decided at last to agree to go.

"So we're decided, we'll agree to go?" Jason asked me as we got up to tell Adora our decision.

"Yes, we'll go to Etherternia, Equillia doesn't have anything for us now since Grandpa died two years ago," I told him as I opened the door and left the house to find Adora.

We found her lying under her favorite fruit tree taking a nap.

"Adora?" I said as I gently tapped her shoulder to wake her.

She tossed around a bit and opened her eyes, "wha…Kaylia, what's wrong?" she asked as she stretched and rubbed the sleep dust out of her eyes.

"Adora, me and Jason talked it over and we agreed to go to Etherternia for you" I told her.

"Oh thank you Kaylia!" she said as she jumped up and hugged me and Jason tightly, "You'll need this, it's my diary it tells everything you need to know," she said as she handed me a medium sized pink book sealed with a golden lock. "Here is the key to it," she continued as she removed a gold chain with a key attached it from her neck.

"Thank you Adora," I said as she placed the key in my hands, "do you think you could watch the farm for me Adora while we're gone" I asked her as I smiled her.

"Sure thing Kaylia, I'll make sure that Peppermint will be well taken care of," she said, I was glad to hear that Peppermint, my favorite horse was in the very best of hands.

"We better get going Adora," I said as we hugged goodbye and me and Jason left for our ship, _The Galactic Jewel_, to begin our journey.

The ship was a large gold and red ship, it had belonged to my father, my grandfather once told me and was used on his first off-world trip. The ship had a mess hall, two personal quarters, a cockpit and any other amenity a person could need for an extended space trip.

"Well Jason, are you ready to leave Equillia?" I asked him, while he might not be nervous I sure was, what would Etherternia be like, would this Bow believe that we were really sent by Adora or would he think we were crazy and have us locked up.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," he said as we walked up the ramp and made our way to the cockpit.

Once there we fastened our safety harnesses and started the ship, "prepare to take off in five…four…three…two…one…NOW!" I yelled as the craft roared to life and we left Equillia.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

12th DAY IN THE TWELFTH YEAR SINCE THE ESTABLISHEMNT OF ETHERTERNIA

I watched as Kaylia and Jason took off to the stars, "Light Hope, please watch over them," I prayed silently as I waved at the ship.

A tear rolled down my cheek since I knew I would not see them again, I felt bad, I had led my friends to their deaths, I wish Iwouldn't have been so stubborn about not going, but it was too late now, all that was left to do was to hope they would be all right.

LORD BRAKK'S JOURNAL

154 YEARS AFTER THE START OF THE PRIMIAN DENEBRIAN WAR

After years of traversing the cosmos, I have arrived on Etherternia to begin my mission.

I crashed a good distance from the palace, meaning my arrival hopefully went undetected.

From what I could see from the cockpit, the planet was in shambles, it reminded of what I did to the towns on the eastern half of Primus all those years ago. "This will be a piece of cake," I said as unfasten the harness and made me way to the hatch.

After I exited the craft, I began to make my way to the palace, and get the Sword of Power for Horde Prime, or maybe I will use the sword's power to become all powerful and rule Etherternia and leave Horde Prime stranded fifty universes away, that would teach to make me a planetary commander and sending my to a backwater world.

When I reached the palace, I used the remote console on my wrist gauntlet to disable the locks and enter the building.

I carefully made my way to the royal vault, something that was where the sword was kept. I thought I would encounter resistance but the state of anarchy the planet is in means the troops normally guarding the palace are busy keeping the planet safe.

When I arrived at the vault, I disable the lock and entered it, the sword was kept safe in a glass case, I knew that it too dangerous to attempt to steal it now, so I decided to wait in a small storage room in the vault and wait for the right moment.

KAYLIA'S DIARY

23rd DAY IN THE NINTH YEAR OF THE REIGN OF KING SIRIS

We flew in space for five years.

During the trip I read from Adora's diary as to learn as much I could about this Etherternia and what to expect when we got there. I never knew that her life was filled with such sadness, there times when I read it that I burst into tears, even now as I am writing the entry tears roll down my face.

Today as I was sitting in my seat looking at the stars, I noticed that the control console was blinking, I looked out the windshield and saw a medium sized planet dead ahead, we had reached Etherternia!

I rushed from the cockpit to go tell Jason, who was sleeping in his cabin to tell him the news, "Jason, wake up, we've reached Etherternia!" I told him as I gently shook him to get him up.

"Really, we're here?" he asked groggily as he got up stretched and rubbed the sleep dust out his eyes.

"Yes, we…," I began to say before the entire ship shook sending us flying to the ground.

"What the heck happened?" Jason asked me as we got up and headed towards the cockpit.

I looked out the windshield, from what I could tell we had crashed on the planet, "we're here," I told Jason jokingly as we carefully headed towards the hatch to explore the planet.

The planet looked like a tornado had hit it, nothing like Adora described it in her journal, whatever happened here must have been bad, like what Grandpa told us about the Equestrian War when he used to tell us tales of the distant past.

The Equestrian War occurred over 15, 000 years ago, an evil tyrant called Hippogryph had gained the throne of Equillia and plunged the planet into chaos, his rule went unchallenged for years until a wise sage named Equis declared war on Hippogryph in an attempt to dethrone him.

The war lasted for decades until Equis was able to dethrone him and send him away.

Once we left the ship we began to walk to the palace using a map we found in Adora's diary.

While we were walking, I saw the horror of war, it was the first time I saw such carnage. The last Equillia was attacked was as I mentioned was thousands of years ago and in my lifetime we had nothing but peace, so this was a pretty shocking sight to me.

Finally, after a few hours of walking, we reached the city of Eternos and the Royal palace, "Well, here's go nothing," I said as I approached the door and knocked.


	16. Countdown to the Apocalypse

**Chapter XVI: Countdown to the Apocalypse**

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

12th DAY IN THE SEVENTEENTH YEAR SINCE THE ESTABLISHEMNT OF ETHERTERNIA

After years of wondering aimlessly in the uncharted sea of sadness mourning the loss of those whom I love, I finally found the shores of happiness.

three years ago, while riding my favorite Horse, Calypso, in the forest I saw a man hunting wild game, he was tall, clean shaven, and had the most beautiful pair of gray eyes I had ever seen,

"Stay here, Cally," I told Calypso as I dismounted and went to talk to this man.

"Hello," I said nervously, what if he didn't like me or worse that he was from the Horde here to kill me, whatever the risk my heart took the gamble hoping to win the grand prize.

"Hello, there miss," he said as he turned to look at me, from there on it was love at first sight.

"My name's Adora, what's yours," I asked him, I knew I sounded like school girl but when you spend most of your childhood in the Horde you don't have much time for love and romance.

"I'm Enoch," he told me, there was something about that name I had heard it before but where, then it hit me, Enoch was an Angellian name, according to legend Enoch was the first human to visit Celestia, the Angellian homeworld and the first to describe it, since then the name of Enoch has been a name of honor.

"Enoch, are you a native of Equillia?" I asked him, he told me that he wasn't and it was then that he took off his overcoat and revealed a pair of white wings.

"You're an Angellian!" I exclaimed in surprise, he told me that his family moved here thousands of years ago during the War of Illumination.

"What a surprise, I lived on Etheria too," I told him.

From that moment on we were in love, there was something about being in his presence made me feel safe and secure and for the first time since we left Eternia all those years for Primus I felt happy.

A few months later, we married, the moment when our lips touched and we embraced each other as husband and wife was the first time since I felt happy and complete, it was if the darkness that followed me around ever since Adam's death had vanished leaving me bathed in perpetual sunlight, it was truly magical.

I still live on Kaylia's farm along with Enoch and together we tend the horses and enjoy each other's company, Oh Kalion, thank you for allowing me to find Enoch and allowing me experience happiness once more.

KAYLIA'S DIARY

23rd DAY IN THE NINTH YEAR OF THE REIGN OF KING SIRIS

A guard had answered the door; he asked what business we had on Etherternia. I told him what Adora told to me tell them, upon hearing that Adora had sent us, allowed us to enter the palace.

The palace was gigantic, the halls were long and decorated with statues and suits of armor; the walls were lined with gold and were covered with murals of ancient battles and great leaders of the past.

I looked up at the ceiling and saw it was decorated to look like the heavens, I could see planets made of gems and stars made of diamonds it was truly an awesome sight for someone who lives a simple life.

After about an hour of walking we reached two ornate doors with guards on either side. The doors were wood inlaid with gold and covered by silver lettering.

Our escorts whispered something to the guards by the door, who promptly opened the door for us.

The room was impressive, it was decorated like the halls, at the far end of the room sat a man with brown hair and mustache with streaks of gray in it. He had pale blue eyes and wore gold armor and red cape.

"King Bow?" our escort asked the man on the throne.

The strange thing is that as soon I saw him I fell deeply in love with him, there was something about him, maybe it was the aura of sadness that surrounded him that made me attracted to him.

"Yes, what is it?" Bow asked as he stood up and walked toward us, I noticed that he wore a locket around his neck, inside was a picture of a beautiful woman with violet hair and turquoise eyes.

"Your highness, these two people are here to see you," the guard said as he pointed to me and Jason.

"I don't have time for tourists, send them away!" he yelled as he pointed to the door.

"But King Bow Your highness, we were sent by Adora" I told him, we had come a long way and spent five years in space and I was not leaving until fulfilled the mission Adora sent us to complete!

"Did you say Adora? She's alive?" he asked excitedly, he was happy to hear the name of his old friend.

"Yes she said that it was important that we come here," I told him again, he stared at me and Jason for a second and told us to follow him.

We wonder through the halls of the palace until we came to huge a vault. Bow entered a combination on a keypad and stood back as the vault hissed opened.

Just as we stepped in there were two blinding flashes of light, one white and the other green. From the white light emerged a dark skinned man wearing red armor and a red helmet. He had a staff in his hands. "Greetings Kaylia and Jason, I am Zodak, Cosmic Enforcer and Gnostic of Eternia," he introduced himself as he removed his helmet revealing his bald head and solid white eyes.

From the green light emerged a beautiful woman, her eyes seemed to hint that she possessed some hidden wisdom. The strangest thing about her was the color of her skin it was a shade of green. She wore a green battle suit and over to that she wore gold armor in the form of a snake. "…and I am Kalion, goddess of Castle Grayskull and its spiritual protector," she told us in a very cold tone of voice.

"How do you know who we are?" I asked them, how could these beings know exactly who we were.

"Light Hope informed us of your coming," Kalion told us.

I asked them why we were sent here, Zodak explained that long ago this planet inhabited by wise and powerful sorcerers called Gnostics. They were the keepers of many secrets and the lineage of their leader, a man named Grayskull the Venerable was given great power because his daughters married powerful gods called Avatars. The Gnostics buried their secrets and power deep within the walls of their place of worship, Castle Grayskull.

He went on to say that until now, the vessel for the Gnostic's power and keeper of their secrets had been Adora and her twin brother Adam, but now that Adam is dead and Adora left and refuses to return that we are the new vessel of the Power of Grayskull.

"This is the Sword of Power; this was Adam's sword now it is yours Jason. Lift it above your head and proclaim, 'By the Power of Grayskull!' and you will be transformed," Zodak said as he took out a large silver and green sword from a display case in the center of the stand and hand it to Jason.

Kalion then raised her arms and a beautiful golden sword appeared in her hands, it shone like the sun and in the center of the blade was a blue gemstone with a small shard of metal in it, "This is the Sword of Protection, the original sword was destroyed by Hordak during the great battle, but I have reforged it, and since Adora has refused to return, it shall be given to you, raise it in the air and say 'For the Honor of Grayskull and you,l ike your brother will recive its power" she said as she handed to me.

We were about to do as Zodak and Kalion told us to do when all of a sudden the door of a closet in the vault burst into a million pieces, as the dust from the explosion cleared, I saw a tall being with purple skin dressed in a red battle suit with silver armor. Attached to his belt he was wearing was a strange type of whip.

"Thank you for getting me my sword," the being, who Bow informed us, was named Brakk, said as snatched the sword from Jason.

Bow got out his bow and arrow and aimed at Brakk, "drop the sword you piece of slime!" threatened as he positioned his weapon at Brakk's heart.

I was getting ready to help Bow, when I felt something wrap around my neck. Soon I felt the rope being pulled taught forcing me to me knees.

I looked up and saw Brakk standing in front of Bow, he had his whip out, and around my neck, he held out his hand and threatened, "Not one move out of any of you or the girl gets it!" as held his thumb on a button on the handle of his whip.

I was terrified, what would this Brakk do to me, I watched in horror as he explained that his whip was laser whip and with one push of a button he would activate it and use it to electrocute me.

All in the room stood still, even Kalion, who being a goddess could easily destroy Brakk with a wink did nothing in fear that Brakk would keep his word to destroy me.

"Fine you win, Brakk just let the girl go," Bow ordered as he put his weapon away and backed away.

Brakk thought for a moment, he jerked his armed and with that the whip released me.

"I knew you would see things may way," he said as he retracted the whip and put back on his belt.

He then held the sword in both hands and chanted, "Ancient Sword of Gnostics your secrets to me are gold. Grant to me wish that is for no mortal that will die, open a portal for me to free Horde Prime!"

At those words, lighting from an unseen storm struck the blade; Brakk looked up in amazement, but not for long.

Bow leaped from where he was standing and tackled Brakk to the ground, forcing him to drop the sword.

"It's over Brakk!" Bow threatened but before he could restrain Brakk, the fiend took out a laser pistol he had hidden in his armor and blasted a hole in the wall of the vault.

He kicked Bow in the gut and jumped up, "Not this time, Etherian!" he hissed as he escaped through the hole he created.

From the hole we could see that the sky had turned black and a massive vortex like a tornado opened up.

"It is Horde Prime, you must transform immediately," Zodak told us returned the sword to Zodak who then gave back to Jason.

We raised our swords in the air and said the incantations we were told to say and instantly a blinding light surrounded us. I began to feel different like energy now filled my very being.

Once the light died down, I could see that Jason had transformed, he was now vary muscular. He wore a pair of brown shorts with a chest harness with a star design on it. I always knew he was strong but this power seemed to increase his natural strength.

"You look different Kaylia," he said as held out his sword to me so I could see my reflection.

I was wearing a white and gold battle skirt with a clear jewel in the center of it and a red cape, I also had on a pair of golden wrist gauntlets a pair of boot, a golden collar,and golden tiara with wings on it with my hair was unbraided and held back by the tiara.

Zodak and Kalion looked at each other and smiled, "He-Man and She-Ra are reborn!" The Cosmic Enforcer said triumphantly. "There is little time, you two must go battle Horde Prime before he destroys Etherternia!" he said as he pointed outside.

I could see the destruction this Horde Prime had done and I also knew what our job was, to stop him from taking over this kingdom

I turned to my brother, "You ready Jason?" I asked him nervously.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he responded as we raced out through the hole and went to fight this Horde Prime!


	17. Trumpets of Judgement

**Chapter XVII: Trumpets of Judgment**

KING BOW'S JOURNAL

12th DAY IN THE SEVENTEENTH YEAR SINCE THE ESTABLISHEMNT OF ETHERTERNIA

While Kaylia and Jason went off to face Horde Prime, I went to go round up my troops and prepare for the battle.

I was not sure how they would respond, my advisors have warned me that there are traitors in the army and to avoid any contact with the military, but I must now ignore that advice in order to free Etherternia.

First I went to the stables and prepared my own horse, Deadeye, for battle. I placed his armor on him and once he was suited up, I mounted him and took off for the barracks.

While I was riding to the barracks, I began to think about the last time Horde Prime was here and his how his spineless servant Brakk killed my beloved Glimmer.

I keep seeing her death in dreams every night and every night I am powerless to stop it. How I miss her, I wish I could feel her arms around me, look into eyes turquoise eyes and feel our lips touch one more time but I will never be able to experience that again.

I vowed this time it would not happen again and to make Brakk pay for his crimes!

I also thought about Kaylia, there was something about her that reminded me of Glimmer, maybe it was her fighting spirit or her courage but the moment I first laid on eyes on her, I felt as if she was the one to save me from my melancholy.

When I arrived at the barracks, I called my men to arms and ordered them to assemble outside for briefing.

When they were assembled and ready for battle I began to address them, "Men of Etherternia, Horde Prime has returned and the final battle for the planet has begun," I told them bravely, "Today we fight not just for our planet but for the universe, may Kalion speed us to victory!"

Many of men disserted me, they would rather live and serve Prime then side with me and die, but those that chose to side with me suited up and prepared for the battle!

KAYLIA'S DIARY

23rd DAY IN THE NINTH YEAR OF THE REIGN OF KING SIRIS

When we stepped out of the hole we saw a truly awesome sight, hundreds of millions of ships and troops as far as they eye could see.

From what I could see most of the troops were robots with only the upper echelons being living beings.

The robots wore silver armor and helmets, all that could be seen of their 'faces' were their glowing yellow eyes while the living beings wore black military uniforms with silver pinstripes. The one feature that unified them was a demonic red bat which I recognized from Adora's diary as the Bloodbat.

There were also tanks, troop carriers, planes, and other types of vehicles and like the troops they bore the Bloodbat on them.

"How on Equillia are we going to destroy them we're just two people Jason, and he is a god with an army that is legion?" I asked my brother worriedly, it was unnerving to me that we two mortals had to go up against a god as powerful as Horde Prime.

Before Jason could answer, Kalion came up to me, "You are wrong Kaylia, You are more than just two people. You two are the vessels of the greatest power in the cosmos and you especially Kaylia, being She-Ra, are protected by the magic of Light Hope himself. You need only to call upon him in your hour of need and he will come to aid you," she said in a very soothing tone of voice.

Strengthened by Kalion's words, Jason and I went out to face Horde Prime.

We had to fight our way throw throngs of troops, at first I was afraid we wouldn't be able to do it, but something allowed us to make quick work of the troops and escape with only a few scrapes and cuts.

Once his troops were taken care of we made our way to the front lines to deal with the Horde Prime.

He was truly an awesome sight, he was as tall as three buildings, he wore chain male armor and wore a chain harness that came together at the chest, and the buckle to the harness was shaped like the Horde Bloodbat. He wore a metal glove on his left hand and a hid his face with a Bloodbat mask and held a large mace like weapon in his right hand.

"Your days are numbered!" I told Horde Prime as we charged after him.

"Is this best Grayskull can throw at me, horse herders," he said as swung his mace at us sending us flying across the battlefield.

We got up again and charged after him, "You're toast!" I taunted him as we drew our swords and attacked him.

The blow sent Horde Prime sprawling back a few inches but he quickly regained his composure, "FOOLS!" he said as he transformed his mace into a spear and threw it at us.

The spear plunged into the ground inches from our feet, and released a fierce energy blast that sent us hurdling back.

I was getting worried now, even with our combined powers Horde Prime was still too much for us and I was starting to think this battle a lost cause, but then I saw hope.

Bow and his men were coming, form what I could see there was at least a thousand troops with him. They dressed in gold armor and were armed with swords, spears, and arrows.

When he arrived at the field, Bow helped me and Jason to our feet and told us to go rest for bit, I told that were staying to help him, which after a bit persuading he agreed to.

"MEN ATTACK!" Bow yelled as he drew his sword and pointed it in Horde Prime's direction.

Soon countless arrows were launched into the air and rained down on Horde Prime's forces slicing through the rows like a hot knife through butter, finally after cutting trough a good portion of Horde Prime's troops Bow readies to face against the demon deity himself.

Horde Prime then summoned his weapon to him and transformed it into an orb of pure energy and hurled it at us.

There was a great flash of light as the earth began to shake then there was darkness and silence!

THE DIVINE MUSINGS OF KALION

32nd EPOCH IN THE 50000TH EON SINCE THE CREATION OF THIS UNIVERSE

Horde Prime has knocked everyone except me and Zodak unconscious and it is up to us to stop this monster.

We summoned our weapons which for me is my Snake Staff and for Zodak his energy staff and we went out to face the god who was once called the Unknowable One!

"Horde Prime, your evil ends here!" Zodak shouted as charged his powers and blasted Horde Prime with an energy blast.

The Deity was thrown back by the force of the blast but soon recovered and was angrier than ever. "FOOL YOU DARE YOU ATTACK ME, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS SACRILIGE!" he yelled as he summoned his weapon and transformed it into another energy orb and blasted Zodak with that.

"ZODAK!" I yelled as I rushed to where the Enforcer lay, He was wounded but his immortal nature prevented him from being hurt seriously or dying.

The Enforcer got to his feet, "Kalion, we must combine our powers if we are to defeat Horde Prime," he said as he raised his staff in the air.

I did likewise; we combine the energy blasts of our weapons to create an energy prison.

"Horde Prime, for your crimes against the universe you will be imprisoned for eternity," I declared as we imprisoned him.

At first it seemed we had been victorious but he managed to break free, "FOOLS YOU ARE NOTHING COMAPRED TO ME!" he yelled as he summoned his weapon, transformed into a mace and swung it us and sent us flying across the field.

The blast was powerful but I was able to manage to get to my feet, I looked over to Zodak who was unconscious, I used my powers to transport him away temporarily until he come to and went to face Horde Prime.

"You will be defeated for your evil is no match for the powers of Grayskull," I told him as blasted him with my staff.

"You are a pathetic goddess Kalion, you are inferior to me. I was created by Time out from the Essence: I was the first of my kind the Prime Deity. You were born a mortal and only became a deity when you married Sephros, my Avatar; therefore I am your superior," he taunted me as he transformed his weapon into a shield and blasted me across the field with my own magic.

When I regained my composure I looked up and saw Horde Prime standing in front of me, "Farwell Kalion," he said as he transformed his weapon into an energy orb and aimed it at me, I closed my eyes hoping it would be quick.

KAYLIA'S DIARY

56th DAY IN THE FOURTH YEAR OF THE REIGN OF KING SIRIS

I do not know for how long I was out, I was disoriented and my head was throbbing as a result of Horde Prime's attack.

I looked at my reflection in the sword, besides the fact my face was bruised and some of my teeth were missing I noticed that the blast had reverted me back to my original form.

I could see that Kalion and Zodak weren't fairing too well, I tried to get up to help them, but I was too weak from my injuries to do so, but I couldn't let them be killed by Prime.

I looked up to the sky and whispered "Light Hope! Save us!" after that moment I succumbed once more to unconsciousness.


	18. Doomsday

**Chapter XVIII: Doomsday**

THE MUSINGS OF LIGHT HOPE

15,000 YEARS AFTER THE WAR OF ILLUMNATION

I was meditating in the Crystal Castle, reflecting on all that happened, when I heard a cry for help.

I closed my eyes and focused on where it came from, it was from Etherternia, Kaylia was in danger, Horde Prime had returned and he was too much for even Kalion and Zodak, it was up to me to help them.

I changed into a 'tangible' form and teleported to Etherternia to face off with my ancient nemesis.

When arrived there, I found Bow, Kalion, Zodak, Kaylia, and Jason lying on the ground, they were severely injured and unconscious. I placed them in a healing trance to allow them recover from their wounds and protect them from Horde Prime.

Once I was sure they were safe I went after Horde Prime himself.

"Your end is at hand!" I told the deity as I drew my sword and attacked Horde Prime.

"That is what you think, Light Hope," Horde Prime retorted as he summoned his weapon, transformed it into a sword and countered my move.

We continued our duel for hours, our swords clanging together and sparks flying into the air. However neither of us was gaining any victories and the battle would always end in a draw.

"We cannot continue this pointless swordplay, surrender Prime and your punishment will be lenient," I told him patiently waiting for his response.

"Yes, this is pointless, but I will not surrender for you will meet your doom," he boasted as he created a vortex in front him.

I could feel the vortex siphoning off my power; he was going to drain me of my life force in attempt to kill me.

After a few moments, he took the energy he stole from and used it to create a strange being.

This being was tall with black hair and piercing red eyes; he wore a black robe secured by a sliver belt, Horde Prime had created an evil version of me.

"Behold, my new servant, Dark Hope, guardian of the Doom Tower," Horde Prime declared as he smiled at his fiendish creation.

"You will never win, evil can only mimic good, never overpower it," I said as I attacked the creature but he countered my move perfectly neutralizing my attack.

The skill that this being had was incredible and as with Horde Prime we were too equal in our powers, and no one was winning, but soon the tide turned against me.

"Let us end this!" Horde Prime said as he transformed into spirit and merged with Dark Hope.

The being changed, he became taller, his robe became a cape which quickly mutated into a pair of wings and he now wore a suit of black armor. His black hair was now hidden form view by a Bloodbat mask identical to that of Horde Prime's.

"Let the cosmos tremble before me for I am Dark Despair and all who come to me will be destroyed!" he said as he summoned his weapon, a sword with a mace attached to the handle.

Before I had time to attack, the creature began to attack with energy blasts, they were too much even for me, and what was worse the blast were so powerful that it was actually causing me pain, for the first time in millennia I was experiencing pain.

I knew I had too something or else he might actually kill me, so I called out to my old master, He-Ro.

"Master, He-Ro! Come to the aid of your student!" I cried out, soon a ghostly image of man wearing blue pants and gold chest armor appeared, he had searing blue eyes and short brown hair. On his armor was the Asterium of Gnosticism, the symbol of the Gnostic religion and in his hand was a golden staff.

"What is wrong, Light Hope, why have you summoned me?" the spirit of my master He-Ro asked me worriedly.

"Master, the god Prime has become too powerful for me he stole some of my energy and is used to create an evil version of me, now this being and Prime have merged and are too great for me to defeat," I told him.

"Stretch out your arm my friend and I shall fill your being with my spirit and give the power to triumph over your foes ," He-Ro said.

I did as I was told and instantly I felt recharged and even if possible more power than before. I had been infused with my master's spirit and ready to destroy horde Prime.

"Dark Despair you will be destroyed," I said as I got up and attack the creature.

The Battle was fierce but I was clearly winning, our swords clanged and sparks flew in the air. It reminded what the ancient prophets of Infintia wrote in the book of Alpha and Omega chapter 45 verse 52:

_On the Final days before the Great Era of Peace the Masters of Good and Evil shall meet in the new land with their students and duel._

We battled for what seemed for hours until I managed to defeat Dark Despair. I raised my hand and proclaimed, "Horde Prime in the name of all that is good, I exorcise you from this body never to return."

Horde Prime screamed as he was removed from Dark Hope, who was destroyed from the force of the exorcism.

I turned to face Horde Prime, "Horde Prime, god of evil, tyrant of Omega Terminus, and sovereign of the Evil Horde for your crimes, I hereby destroy your mind so you will not remember a single iota about your past," I told him as I destroyed his mind making him a virtual robot.

I knew I had to do something else, I knew that if I just left as is, he would tap into the essence again and become more powerful, so I decided to end his life in the only way I could.

I raised my arms and declared, "Horde Prime, it is not enough for your mind to be destroyed, therefore I destroy your spirit, the source of your life and immortality as well. Without it you shall die."

Moments later a bright light emanated from the very core of Horde Prime's being and within seconds he exploded in a violent spectacle of light and energy, finally after all these Millennia, Horde Prime was destroyed once and for all!

KAYLIA'S DIARY

56th DAY IN THE NINTH YEAR OF THE REIGN OF KING SIRIS

I must have been out for hours, or at least it feels like it.

After I managed it get my bearings straight, I looked up and saw a tall man with white hair and piercing green eyes standing in front of me. He wore a white robe with a golden rope for a belt.

I could not believe my eyes, it was the sorcerer Equis standing in front of me, but that was impossible for Equis had died Millennia ago.

"Equis?" I asked the man groggily, I rubbed my eyes thinking it was an illusion.

"Yes, Kalion I am Equis, but on this world I am known as Light Hope," he said as he helped me up.

He told me that he is a being of pure energy and used to travel the universe and came to Equillia when Hippogryph came into power and sensing his evil declared war on him to liberate the planet.

As I stood up I cold tell that he was in pain and was possibly dying, I asked him if was all right, he said he wasn't but there was nothing that could be done to save him.

"I used up most of power trying to cure you and your allies" he said as he went over to Bow, Jason, and Zodak and woke them up.

I noticed that Light Hope was examining them for injuries; everything seemed okay until he came to Bow.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as I walked over to him.

"I was unable to heal him" he said forlorned as he walked over to Jason and awoke him, "Bow is dying and the Horde still needs to be defeated, even though Horde Prime is no more the Horde is still a threat" he said as he helped Jason to his feet.

"Me and Jason can take them on, after all we are She-Ra and He-Man" I told him confidently as I drew my sword.

"Very well, but be careful, the Horde is not to be underestimated" he told us as went over to tend to Bow's wounds.

Jason and I drew our swords, "For the Honor of Grayskull!" I yelled, suddenly I was surrounded by light, and could feel my spirit energized, I felt stronger and could feel my wounds being healed.

"I AM SHE-RA!" I cried out as the light subsided, I turned to look at Jason who had transformed as well. "Jason, are you ready?" I asked him worriedly, even though we had done this done before I was still new to this whole 'She-Ra' thing and was afraid that we would be captured.

"As ready I'll ever be" he replied, he could tell I was frightened and walked over to where I was standing and said, "Everything is going to be all right Kaylia, you'll see," he told as he hugged me.

"I hope so," I told him as I smiled at him, once the embrace broke we rushed into the battle. We cut through the troops like a hot knife through better and in no time the battle was over.

Although most of the leadership escaped we did manage to capture a few officers, we hope they can help us prevent the Horde from coming back to attack the planet.

Once we made sure that our prisoners was secure, I ran over to where Bow was laying.

Since I first met him, I fell in love with him and I was hoping that after the battle that I would marry him, but now it seemed as if my dreams were being shattered.

"Kaylia...I….love….you," he said, he admitted it, that he loved me, tears were starting to flow down my cheeks as I as took in those words.

"I love you too, Bow", I told him as I held him in my arms, my heart was breaking, the man who was I going to share my life with was dying and there is nothing that I can do to stop it.

KING BOW'S JOURNAL

12th DAY IN THE SEVENTEENTH YEAR SINCE THE ESTABLISHEMNT OF ETHERTERNIA

I fear this is my end.

Horde Prime's attack has left me mortally wounded and Light Hope has informed me that there is nothing he can do to save me.

If I had the courage, I would renounce him and swear my loyalty to Horde Prime, but as it stands I am a dying and all men when they die become cowards.

They fear what awaits them in the next life whether they deserve eternal bliss or condemnation, will they be rewarded or punished. I fear that the latter awaits me.

As lay on the ground, Kaylia came over to confront me. We looked into each other's eyes and confessed our love.

"Kaylia…give…me…my…sword," I told her weakly.

She handed me my sword, I did my best hold it in my hands, but I was too weak.

"Kaylia, I Bow…Second Monarch of this land….dub…thee…Queen Kaylia I…of…,"

KAYLIA'S DIARY

23rd DAY IN THE NINTH YEAR OF THE REIGN OF KING SIRIS

I cried as Bow breathed his last breath, my love was gone. Even though I knew him only a short time, I felt as of we were meant for each other.

"Farewell, Bow," I whispered to him as I kissed him.

After a few moments of crying, I went over to Jason who was tending to Zodak and Light Hope.

"What's the situation with our friends?" I asked him as helped him cared for the wounded.

"Not good Kaylia, both Light Hope and Zodak are dying, the only thing we can do is comfort them," he said as sadly as he did his best to ease their suffering.

I went over to Zodak, he was on the verge of death, he was sweating profusely and was too weak to sit up.

"Zodak, are you okay?" I asked him but he did not answer, he just stared into empty space.

Finally he spoke, his voice was barely audible, "_Murthrun gheritios victirium zset nihlium zethrox yelixion verluxion_" the power of She-Ra gave me to understand what he said, it was a prayer in the ancient language of the land called Gnostic. The prayer when translated into modern language was this:

_Great Unknowable One, first of the gods brought forth from the Essence, I give you my soul as a sacrifice to you. May you give my brothers wisdom to pick a new a leader and to give the new queen of which Eldor spoke of one who will bring great peace will always lead the planet into that age and may you guide my soul to you immortal kingdom for all Eternity._

After he said the word 'Eternity' he sighed deeply and closed his eyes for the last time. Even though I did not know him a long time, I still knew that a great being had died.

Once I made sure that Zodak had indeed passed away, I went over to Light Hope, I could tell that he was also dying.

His hair which was usually whiter than snow had faded to a dark gray color; his skin which normally shone like fine porcelain was dull and pale; and his eyes which normally blazed with bright green fire were reduced to a pale sea green.

"Kaylia…," he said as he tried to sit up.

"Yes Light Hope, what's wrong?" I asked him as I helped him to sit up, I noticed that was his body was losing its opacity, he was becoming transparent and losing his corporealness, he was becoming like a ghost.

"Kaylia, a great burden will befall upon you and you seek the comfort of exile but you must hold strong," Light Hope said weakly, then he smiled at me and said triumphantly, "The Final battle is over, good has triumphed over evil, finally Etheria and Eternia can have peace!" with those words Light Hope turned into pure light and dispersed to the four winds of the Cosmos.

I bowed my head and said a prayer that Bow and Light Hope were at peace.

LORD BRAKK'S JOURNAL

154 YEARS AFTER THE PRIMAN-DENEBRIAN WAR

Horde Prime has been destroyed and the Horde has been decimated.

I know if I stay, I will be captured and that is something I cannot afford to happen again.

While the new He-Fool and She-Moron are busy caring for Light Hope and Zodak I rushed from the battle field and stole a nearby spacecraft and left.

Now that Horde Prime has gone the way of Hordak, I can finally take my rightful place as the leader of the Horde and finally become all powerful.

"The Horde will return!" I yelled as I started the engine and left for the stars.

KAYLIA'S DIARY

23rd DAY IN THE NINTH YEAR OF THE REIGN OF KING SIRIS

The final battle for Etherternia has been won, but the battle has cost us dearly Bow, Zodak, and Light Hope has died.

I was about to bury Zodak when I saw a bright light fill the sky, when the light vanished I saw millions of beings who looked liked Zodak except they were of various skin and armor colors

"I am Zurlok, New Leader of the Cosmic Enforcers, I have come for the body of Zodak" a tall pale skinned being introduced himself and pointed to Zodak's corpse.

Before I could speak Zurlok snapped his fingers and his followers placed Zodak's body on a slab and within seconds they vanished.

While I was standing there, Kalion reappeared and completely healed.

"Zurlok will take Zodak's corpse to their monastery and bury him there, he will also force the Cosmic Enforcers to take a vow of neutrality so as to avoid Zodak's tragedy," she told me as he placed her hand on my shoulder.

"How do you know that?" I asked her stunned that she knew how all that was going to take place.

"I am a goddess and am able to transcend time and space to see the events of the future, just as I knew that Adora would go into exile," she explained to me.

"If you knew that, why didn't you stop her from leaving?" I asked her, it seems cruel that she would allow Adora to suffer as she did.

"It is not my place to interfere in such matters, all living beings are gifted with free will and the gods are forbidden from interfering with that, even it means that it would make a person's life better," she told me calmly.

"Come, let us take Bow to where he will rest in peace," she said as she used her powers to create a slab on which we placed Bow's body on.

We marched for several miles, along the people of planet came out to pay their last respects to their king.

People cried and wailed, the men would come out and kiss the blade of Bow's sword while the women would throw dust in their faces as a sign of morning. The entire scene was heart wrenching and I almost broke down in tears several times during the march.

Finally we reach our destination, a mausoleum in the capital city of Eternos.

It was a massive monument made of the whitest marble and guarded with statues and releifs. On the front of it was an inscription embossed in gold, 'MAUSOLEUM OF HEROISM.'

Inside was even more amazing, row by row of stones lined the walls of the mausoleum each with a person's name on it.

Some of the names, Miro, Randor, Marlena, Adam, Glimmer, Angella, and Seahawk, I knew from Adora's diary, but one named had me perplexed.

Besides Adora's father's grave there was a stone which had the name 'Keldor' inscribed on it but no date of death.

"Keldor was Randor's younger brother but he turned to evil and allied himself with Hordak. During an attack on the Hall of Wisdom, Keldor was injured; his face had been burned by his own acid and was dying. After the attack, he fled to the Eternian Fright Zone and pleaded Hordak to save him. It was then that Hordak mutated him, transforming him from Keldor to Skeletor. Adora's grandfather, Captain Miro, had hoped his son would renounce his evil ways one day, but alas that did not happen," Kalion explained as she placed Bow in an empty crypt and slid it shut.

I then took a chisel and hammer Kalion gave me and engraved Bow's epitaph, it reads:

_Here lies Bow, A man of great Honor and great sadness. He died giving his life for Etherternia. May the Elders watch over thy soul._

We then knelt and said a few prayers for the repose of Bow's soul and its arrival in paradise, we left the mausoleum.

Later that day, at the Palace of Eternos, I was officially crowned queen of Etherternia, after which we forced the Horde leaders we captured to sign a non aggression pact with us to ensure that the Horde would _never_ attack Etherternia again.

Even though this is a great moment in my life and I know that should be happy but I am not, I am sad over the loss of Bow. I knew him for only a short time but in that time I felt as if I had known him all my life and was deeply in love with him and even going to ask him to marry me, but now that dream is shattered. Oh great Hipparion, god of Equillia, why have you let sadness enter my life, I pray that you will remove it from me so that I may live my life with happiness and joy and not end up as poor Adora did, so racked by sadness and guilt that she could not bear to live here and exiled herself, please Hipparion let that not be my fate!


	19. Pax Etherternia

**Chapter XIX:_ Pax Etherternia_**

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

12th DAY IN THE TWENTIETH YEAR SINCE THE ESTABLISHEMNT OF ETHERTERNIA

Today, sadness has crept into my life again and I feel that I shall never be happy.

A year ago, I gave birth to my first born son, Elijah; he was a healthy boy with blonde hair and gray eyes. He also had a small pair of wings, a trait he got from his father, Enoch.

I was happy for the first time in my life since the death of Adam; it was like the punishment I deserved for letting Adam die was lifted and a sense of peace filled my inner being.

However that changed this morning, I went to go give Elijah his breakfast.

I entered the room with his bottle, everything seemed normal but I felt this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach as I neared his crib, but I shook it off as indigestion.

"Eli, wake up sweetie it's time for breakfast," I whispered to him as I gently tapped his shoulder to arouse him. No response came, I began to get worried, "Come on Elijah this is not funny, wake up!" I told him, I was getting worried it was not like Eli to sleep this late.

I walked into his room and saw that he was unconscious, "Eli! Eli! Eli! Can you here me?" I asked as I gently slapped his face in hopes of waking him up.

I started to panic and tried using mouth to mouth to revive him, but nothing was working, my little Eli was dead.

Tears ran down my cheeks as I ran back to my room, I now know how Teela felt when the doctor told her son was dead. My heart felt as if it had it ripped out of body and stepped on. It was a pain worse than any torture the Horde could ever inflict.

I kept hoping that this was a nightmare and would I wake up soon and find myself in Enoch's embrace, but my common sense told me that was not that case.

When I reached the room, I opened the door and yelled, "ENOCH! ENOCH! WAKE UP WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" gently tapping him on the shoulder to wake him.

"What's wrong Adora?" he asked as he sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out his eyes.

"It's Elijah, he's dead?" I managed to get out in between tears; I buried my head in Enoch's shoulder hoping to hide from death and the awful truth that I discovered.

"I'll go take a look Adora, you stay here," he said as we broke our embrace and he left to see if what I said was true.

THE JOURNAL OF ENOCH

19,000 YEARS SINCE THE EMIGRATION OF MY ANCESTORS TO EQUILLIA

This morning, Adora woke me up with some bad news that our darling child Elijah had died.

I was afraid of this, children born of human and Angellian parents usually don't live very long, they usually live for about two weeks and then die. The only way they do survive is if the mother is the Angellian and the father is human. There is something about the male chromosome in Angellians that is incompatible with a human female chromosome that causes this phenomenon. I was hoping that Eli would have been one of the few cases where the phenomenon is not present, but that was not the case.

I know that should have told Adora about that, but she has had enough sadness in her life and I did not want to make it worse.

When I reached the room, I walked in and headed for Elijah's bed.

I checked his pulse and all of his vital signs, there was none, it was certain now that Eli was dead.

My heart was broken, I wished in vain that he would wake up and prove me wrong but that wasn't happening.

"My little Eli, my poor Eli," I managed to say in between my tears.

After a few moments I regained myself and went back to my room to get Adora, I told her about the phenomenon, even though she was upset at me for not telling her, she understood why I did not tell her.

I consoled her for awhile and after a few minutes, I told that we needed to anoint the body and bury him.

I got out the sacred water, oil, and my copy of the _Book of Alpha and Omega_ then left the room for Eli's room.

When we got there, I sprinkled the water on his head and anointed his brow with the oil, "In the name of the Unknowable may all your crimes be forgiven and your soul reach the celestial heights. I, Enoch, Angellian of the Principalitarian class release your soul so it may go to the Unknowable one's palace," I said as knelt in front of the body and prayed.

After me and Adora had said our prayers and paid our last respects we wrapped the body up in a shroud, gently picked him up and walked downstairs and out the door.

After about three miles we reached the cemetery. I took a shovel that was lying on the ground nearby and dug a hole, then I carefully laid Elijah in the hold and covered the grave. A simple stone marks his grave the inscription on which reads:

_Elijah_

_May the Unknowable One watch over his soul._

I said a few prayers at the grave and then got up to leave so Adora could have some time alone to mourn; I hope that one of these days she will find happiness.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

12th DAY IN THE TWENTIETH YEAR SINCE THE ESTABLISHEMNT OF ETHERTERNIA

My precious baby is dead; he was only a year old that is not fair.

I had hoped that he would have had a full life and I would be there to witness his big moments like his first time walking, his first tooth, etc but he will never get a chance to experience those moments.

"Oh Kalion why did you do this to me?" I yelled at the top of my lungs, why does all this misery follow me, all I want is to have one moment in my life where I can be happy where sadness would not follow me and hover around me like a moth to a light.

I knelt by the grave for hours crying and mourning the loss of my only child, while I was crying I was reminded of a passage from Eldor's _Book of Living Spells_:

_Fear not over the loss of the young, though their lives ended tragically they shall return to their grave and their spirits shall tend to their flowers, the youth that remained unspent shall give the flowers eternal life just as the tears of their parents shall water them. Then on the day of Renewal, the Unknowable One shall waken those who sleep in the underworld and bring them to a life that shall never end._

I hope that passage will come to pass and I will be able to see Elijah again, but until then sadness will be haunt me for the rest of my days.

Three hours later, Enoch came back for me, "Adora, it's time to go home," he said as gently placed his hand on my shoulder and helped me to my feet.

"Farewell, Elijah," I whispered as I blew Elijah a kiss and left the grave, may you rest in peace my darling Eli and maybe one day we will meet again.

LORD BRAKK'S JOURNAL

164 YEARS AFTER THE START OF THE PRIMIAN-DENEBRIAN WAR

After ten years of searching the Cosmos, I am finally ready to begin my master plan to conquer the universe.

I have found the space pods containing my Mutants and have freed them, and soon I shall be master of the Horde.

"Slushhead! Have you found an army that will work for us?" I asked him as looked over a map of all the known Horde territories.

Using my men and a mercenary army we shall march to Horde World and assassinate Selenius Delconium, a pathetic Systemal Commander who once ruled over Clenineum 6, a backwater industrial world with a population half the size of Primus. Then I will ascend to the throne and finally have the power that has eluded me all my life.

"Yes my lord, the army is ready and the Space-Time distorters are in place making sure that we reach in Horde in record speed," Slushhead informed me.

"Excellent, then set our course for Horde World at once," I ordered as went to my seat and fastened the safety harness.

Thanks to the Space-Time distorters we were able to reach Horde World in record time.

I ordered my men out of their crafts and to storm the surface of the planet and prepare to siege the palace of Horde Prime where Delconium is staying.

"Optikk! Place the bombs by the window and wait for my signal!" I told him as I unstrapped myself and left the craft.

"Yes, My lord," he replied as went to do my bidding.

When I reached the palace, Staghorn came to greet me, "My lord, our forces are in place and await your orders," he said as we walked to where my Mutants were hiding.

"Good, on my signal detonate the bombs, and enter the palace!" I ordered as I waved my hand, the signal, and watched as the windows explode and shards of glass rain down like hailstones.

Once the dust cleared we entered the palace and made our way to the throne room, where the little peon was hiding.

"Slushhead, open the doors!" I ordered.

"Yes my lord!" he answered as he tore the door of its hinges allowing me to enter the room.

I ordered my men to surround the throne, "Selenius Delconium you have been charged with treason, your verdict is guilty and your sentence is death!" I declared as I got out my whip and quicker than he could react wrapped it around his neck and snapped it.

I retracted my whip and using his corpse as a stepping stone made my way to the throne, "I, Lord Brakk of Denebria; Lord of the Mutants; Ruler of Nordor; and former planetary commander of the Evil Horde, hereby crown myself the new Horde Prime of the Evil Horde!" I declared as I sat down on the throne,

"ALL HAIL LORD BRAKK!" my men shouted as they saluted me, at last I now posses the power that has eluded me all my life and I shall crush my enemies once and for all!

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

12th DAY IN THE TWENTIETH YEAR SINCE THE ESTABLISHEMNT OF ETHERTERNIA

I rushed home as fast I could to warn Enoch about the Horde.

About half way there I was already exhausted and needed to rest for a moment, but my rest would have to wait.

When I mad it to the house, I was horrified, my house was burned and Enoch; lying dead outside.

"ENOCH!" I yelled as I ran over to his body, from what I could tell he was tortured by the Horde. As I held my dead husband in my arms I realized what I needed to do, I needed to stop the Horde.

I spotted some villagers whose homes had been destroyed by the Horde, "People of Equillia, this evil must not be endured, I know thousands of years ago your ancestors fought to preserve your freedom, now must fight again or else this Horde will destroy all you have worked for," I told them.

The people looked at me like I was crazy, one person argued saying that if they did nothing maybe the Horde will leave them alone.

"That is not how the Horde works, the more you give in the more they'll step on you, this what they want you to do, but if you stand up to them and fight we can drive them off Equillia, I've done it before and I'll do it again with or without your help!" I declared to them.

Once my men were fully armed, we began to march to the Horde's base, which I found was an old military fort in Equinia, Equillia's capital.

While we were fighting the Horde, I heard a voice say, "We meet again Adora," I turned around and saw tall, gaunt man with gray hair and hazelnut eyes with a monocle in his left eye. He wore a traditional Horde uniform but it was faded and looked gray instead of black.

"Galcentius Necronius, who let you out from under your rock!" I told the man, I had known him years ago when I was a member of the Horde. He came to Etheria as part of apprentice program Horde Prime created to teach younger members, such as myself the ropes.

We were both apprenticed to Catra, who one day suggested that we have duel. The duel lasted for hours until I managed to disarm him.

He was humiliated as vowed revenge against me, but he was shipped off to another planet before he could exact his revenge on me and I never saw him again, until now

"Very funny girl, when I'm done with you, you won't be able to make jokes!" he said ashe drew his sword and attacked me.

"You're messing with the wrong girl!" I retorted as I drew my sword, a common Equillian saber and countered his attack.

We fought for hours, I thought I was winning and was even getting a bit conceited, "Had enough?" I asked him sarcastically as I jumped to get to the higher ground.

As I leapt through air, Necronius took out a snare coil and threw it into the air.

The coil wrapped around my left ankle and like a child snatching a kite from the air he pulled me to the ground. The force of his pull broke my ankle causing me to scream in pain.

I tried to pull myself up, but my ankle screamed with pain if put even the slightest bit of weight on it, things seemed bleak, but I wasn't going without a fight.

"What was that you said abut having enough?" he asked as pulled out his sword and aimed at my heart.

I rolled over on my side to evade his sword, he tried again to stab me but rolled over again ignoring my pain so that I could concentrate.

This went on for hours, I was begining to exhaust myself, as pain racked my left leg; for a moment, he had stopped, and thinking I was safe sat up, but I was wrong.

I was going to examine my leg, when I felt the cold metal of a sword pierce my skin, I looked down at my stomach and saw Necronius's sword in it with blood issuing from the wound.

I stared at him in awe, how could I have been so blind as to let this happen to me, to give my enemy the chance to defeat me I looked down to see how bad the wound was, I could see the crimson liquid seep through my shirt, it was acting like glue making it stick to my skin.

"You've obviously grown soft in your old age, Adora; either that or Catra isn't as a good a teacher as I thought she was," he remarked as he pulled his sword out of my abdomen.

The feeling of the cold metal blade being pulled from my flesh was excruciating, tears rolled from eyes clouding my vision.

The blood, which originally was a trickling creek now became a river, poured from the wound. I placed my hands over the wound thinking that it would stop the blood which now seeped in between my fingers and made them stick to my midriff as the life giving ichor dried.

Necronius looked down at me and sneered, "Farewell Adora!" and left me alone.

I was getting weaker and soon my knees gave way and I fell into the crimson pool. I fought vainly to pull myself up using my elbows from the red liquid but couldn't, I was afraid to pull my hands away from the wound as it might cause me to lose more blood.

I laid there in the ichor for over 10 minutes until I saw a nearby tree, I reached out to it but it was not near enough and I was far too weak to make it over there.

I now knew that I was going to die, I looked back at my life and all the crimes I committed all the people I've hurt, however out of all the evils I've done nothing hurt more than letting my brother die at the hands of Skeletor and knowing I could have stopped it, if I hadn't let my hatred of Hordak take over my mind.

I had only of few moments of life in me so looking up to the heavens I prayed for forgiveness of my crimes and with the last bit of life in me I whispered, "Grayskull, thy honor is restored," and collapsed on the ground as death claimed me.

KAYLIA'S DIARY

23rd DAY IN THE TWENTY-FOURTH YEAR OF THE REIGN OF KING SIRIS

Years have passed since that fateful battle that changed my life forever and now I lay in wait for death to take me away.

Last week when I went to visit Adora's grave on Equillia.

Years ago, the Horde had invaded Equillia, Adora managed to get some people to fight back and actually managed to free Equillia but the battle cost many people their lives, including Adora's.

Her grave is a simple stone in an old cemetery, the inscription on the stone reads:

_Here lies Adora; she restored the Honor of the Grayskull lineage._

_May the Patriarch's disgrace be removed by my heroism._

"I hope you have found happiness Adora," I told her as I knelt down and said a prayer for her and left the cemetery.

Later that day, when I left the planet, I began to feel sick and weary, I felt like I was burning and freezing at the same time, waves of paralyzing cramps spread across my abdomen, and I was sweating profusely

I called in the Royal Physician to examine me, "What's the diagnosis?" I asked worriedly as I watched him with strange curiosity.

"You have a severe viral infection, possibly the _Necrovirum _strain, at any case you don't have much longer to live," he said as he gathered his equipment together and put them away.

"Is there no way to treat it, anything at all?" I pleaded with him as a grabbed hold of his arm, desperately.

"There is no cure, not at the advanced stages you are in your majesty, the only thing you can is conserve your strength in order to prolong your life as long as possible," he said as he pulled himself free and left the room.

Tears rolled down my face as I lay on the cot, my life was over and the only thing I could is lay here and do nothing.

My mind was divided, part of me wanted to fight and told me that I was going to survive, but the more practical side of me knew it was hopeless.

While I was lying there, I called in the Gnostic Priest and ordered him to give me my last rites.

At first he was reluctant saying, "We only perform them at the moment the soul leaves the body," but I protested until he finally acquiesced.

He took out a copy of the _Book of Alpha and Omega _from his pocket, raised his right hand, and chanted:

_Tverinum bholux thernius retri jervonius dei essi maltron expri_

_Oliph sek fulom Paradisi purfium edictum_

_Aeterni Invisi parsenium delevum_

_Through the veil of thought and reason the Divine messenger will take you and may the essence cause your crimes and the punishments they brought upon to expire._

_May your soul be purified and achieve the fullness of Paradise as is decreed by our master, who is Invisible to our comprehension until we are with him forever and delving into his love and wisdom for Eternity._

He then took out of some Sacred Water and oil, he drew a circle with the water and a star with oil on my forehead and chanted, "_Que Nistrom Malefactorius Mentalis- -- let no evils invade the mind," _He then told me to open my mouth and stick out my tongue then did the same thing before this time saying, "_Que Nistrium Maleus Vox --- let no evils stain this tongue,"_ Lastly he repeated the drawing of the circle and star but on my heart and chanted, _"Que Nistri Maleuo passio, spirius, eut Vivi omnibus --- let no evils conquer this heart, soul, and being."_

After concluding the prayers he drew a star in the air and kissed me, once on each cheek, then he kissed my right hand and said, "farewell your majesty, may the Unknowable on grant you pardon for you crimes and let you enter Paradise," after that he bowed and left.

So now I lay here alone in my quarters, I wish I could see my son Bow again but that is not possible, I hope you know son that I will love you always.

I decided the best thing to do is to conserve my strength, so I laid back on my cot and closed my eyes waiting for the inevitable to happen, Farwell sweet universe and farewell my son, never forget that I love you always.

THE JOURNAL OF BOW, SON OF QUEEN KAYLIA

23rd DAY IN THE FIFTEENTH YEAR OF THE REIGN OF QUEEN KAYLIA OF ETHERTERNIA

I just received that my mother has died while coming home from a visit to her homeworld of Equillia.

As the heir to the throne, I made the preparation for the funeral and made sure everything was ready for when the ship landed.

It was about three hours before sunset when the crafty landed.

The Royal pallbearers were the first to enter the ship after it landed, they brought out the body which was laid in a golden coffin.

I watched as they placed it on a golden platform, then I was given the signal by the pallbearers that I could come and pay my last respects to her.

I approached the platform and knelt down; tears ran down my face as I thought about the fact that my mother was no longer with me.

I know that I'm 13 years old, but still my mother was the only family I had since my uncle Jason and my dad died a few years back.

"Mother!" I cried, I refused to believe that I was all alone now, I couldn't believe that she was dead this had to be a nightmare and I would wake up soon to find my mother alive, but slowly, I came to the realization that this was not a dream and I was alone now.

"Farewell, mother," I whispered as I stood up, once I returned to where I was standing when the ship landed.

Once I was far back enough, the Royal Pallbearers picked up the casket and marched to the palace will it will lie in state so the people may be able to mourn her passing.

For three hours I watched as crowd after crowd marched pass the casket, some people knelt by the casket to pray but the guards had to order them not to, some thought it was rude and others thought it was down right impious but, the guards knew that the crowds can be unruly and a disturbance such as a devout subject kneeling for a minute to pray could make the other impatient and nervous and send this solemn ceremony into a riot and millions could get hurt or killed, so for the sake of the safety of the people they ordered the people to not to stop and pray.

Once the three hours were up, the pallbearers ordered everyone to leave the room save for me and the priest.

The priest then stepped forward and blessed the casket with holy water and oil while chanting, _"Corpsum Sancto Resurrectio Finalem Diesum --- Bless this body so it may raise on the last day," _sanctified with incense and placed a small bag of incense in her hands and step back ordering the pallbearers to step forward.

The pallbearers then kissed mother's right hand and then shut the bottom half of the casket lid while the priest chanted:

_Sec quo animii male diab factrom --- let no evil spirit reanimate this body_

Then the pallbearers shut the top part of lid while the priest prayed:

_Sae wholisi requiem fin di excludi --- let no force disturb this body's rest ; let no force awaken her except he that is creator of the whole of this person mind; body; and soul_

The pallbearers then locked the casket and motioned me for to follow them, it was time for the funeral procession.

We marched for three hours, at which at no points did the pallbearers seem to tire or weaken, all along the way a hug throng of people began to follow us, until we reached the Mausoleum of Heroism

We entered the sepulcher and took the body to an empty tomb, the pallbearers opened the tomb, gently laid mother's body in it, shut the tomb, and sealed it.

The priest took handed me a hammer and chisel and told me to carve mother's Epitaph.

I did not know what to write, mother did so much in her life, heroine, queen, friend, restorer, liberator, and much more

So I decided to carve the letter KERAMD which stands for _Kaylia de Equillia, Regina Aetherternia et Matrom dotum _or 'Kaylia of Equillia, queen of Etherternia and doting mother.

Once I was finshed the pallbearers let the people see Kaylia's grave, this continued for an hour until they told the people to leave so I may pay my final respects to her.

I knelt by the tomb and prayed; tears ran down my face as I feared to face the world without her. I thought about how unfair it is for her to leave me, but as I was kneeling there I heard her soft voice whisper in my ear, "Bow, I am with you always and will guide you to the future," he said and instantly I was filled with hope.

I stayed there for an hour until the Grand Vizier came in and informed me, "My liege, it is time to leave for the coronation,"

He helped me to my feet and let me to the castle, where I was crowned King Bow II, Fourth Monarch of the kingdom of Etherternia.

After the crown was placed on my head I stood up and waved to the crowd, while my face showed a smile I was far from being happy, the pain of losing mother still stung my heart and felt I could not do this alone.

Please Hipparion, let me get through this time so that I may lead this world to peace.

THE DIVINE MUSINGS OF KALION

32nd EPOCH IN THE 50000TH EON SINCE THE CREATION OF THIS UNIVERSE

Today Kaylia died and passed into immortality, she will be missed by her people as she was a kind and just ruler.

I decided to go and meditate on what has happened and pray for the new king, even though I myself am a deity, I still pray to those gods who are more powerful than me.

While I was meditating, I saw the spectral image of an elderly man with gray eyes and white hair, he wore the robes of a Gnostic priest, it was the ghost of my father, Grayskull the Venerable.

"Father, why have you come here?" I asked him as I stood up and walked over to greet him.

Even though I am a deity and gave up all traces of my humanity, I still felt like a whirlwind of emotions at seeing my father, whom I had not seen since the creation of the Tritheon all those eons ago.

"I have come to tell you that the honor of the family is restored, Adora has fulfilled her destiny" he said happily.

"But how? She left Etheria and Eternia years ago, she gave up on being She-Ra," I explained to him, it was baffling how Adora, a coward could have restored the Grayskull honor.

"She has conquered her fears and stopped the Horde from taking over Equillia by doing so she has restored the honor of Grayskull," he said with a voice filled with happiness and fulfillment, "and with my honor restored and evil destroyed, there is no need for Castle Grayskull to exist," he told me.

"What? But the Horde still exists, Kaylia's son must become the new He-Man," I informed my father, trying to convince him that the Evil Horde still poses a threat to Etherternia. I knew that there were some Horde leaders who would still attack the planet regardless of the Non Aggression Pact that was signed after the last Battle.

"The Horde is scattered, the current leadership is weak, and Horde World is in disrepair. There will be leaders who will try to rebuild Horde World and restore the Horde to the force it was during the days of Horde Prime but they will fail and the Horde will die. The new king of Etherternia will usher in the Great Age of peace that your son, Eldor, foretold about eons ago," he told me with a smile that indicated that he was pleased with what has happened.

"I understand now father," I told him, "But if Grayskull is no more what will happen to me?" I asked him worriedly, Grayskull was my existence and without I feared to think of what will happen to me.

"This," he said as he raised his hand, I instantly felt like my power had left me, I looked at my reflection in a mirror that was on the wall and saw that I had reverted back to my normal self.

My skin had returned to its original peach color and my hair which was golden in color had reverted back to its original black and my eyes also returned to their normal color of hazelnut.

"Come my daughter, it is time for us to go," my father said as he took my hand and opened a portal into the other realm.

I walked through it, leaving these two worlds which are connected by the same holy men who first set foot here all those eons ago. Etheria and Eternia had been through a lot throughout time and now that the final battle had been won, the people Etheria and Eternia will finally be able to live in peace forever.

**The End**


End file.
